Operación conquista
by Red-Dark25
Summary: Miles de experiencias ha vivido nuestro amigo Nathan, pero ¿Sera capaz de superar lo que viene? Una historia de Yo-Kai Watch en español. Capitulo 10: Nuevos problemas [actualizado: 26/11/17]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Definiendo lo que siento.

 **-Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi**.

 **Operación conquista.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerte a ti lector por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfic. Quizás seas uno de los poco que como a mí me ha encantado la serie y en vista de que no hay historias en habla hispana de esta serie me decidí a hacerla. Espero te agrade.**

 **Capítulo 1: Definiendo lo que siento.**

Un nuevo amanecer invadía la ciudad de Nathan Adams que después de tantas aventuras que ha vivido al lado de los Yo Kai no se podía imaginar un día sin que algo extraño sucediese. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que ya había vivido aún no experimentaba una de las fases que todo joven anhela… Su primer beso y noviazgo. Nathan le tomaba cierta importancia al tema, trataba de impresionar todos los días a su amor platónico, Katie Forester, aunque sin ningún resultado ya que cada que intentaba algo todo salía mal estuviese poseída o no, lo tachaba de normal y eso no le agradaba. A su lado su compañero Yo Kai Jibanyan, aquel gato invasor que después de un tiempo se ganó toda la confianza y cariño de nuestro protagonista, se le hacía prácticamente estar un día sin él y más aún de su mayordomo Whisper.

\- ¡Hoy es el día! – exclamo felizmente Nathan acción que despertó a Jibanyan – por fin, después de un tiempo de planeación le diere a Katie lo que siento por ella.

\- ¡Por fin! – contesto un Whisper que estaba feliz por su amigo que al fin se había animado a hacer algo que tendría que haber hecho hace ya algún tiempo – no puede salir nada mal, todos tus amigos Yo Kai te hemos ayudado a planear tu tarde perfecta con Katie. Nadie los molestara, ni siquiera un Yo Kai.

\- Yo también estoy feliz por Nyeth pero podrían hacer menos ruidos, hay un gato que quiere dormir – hablo Jibanyan con la flojera que tanto lo caracteriza.

-Perdón Jibanyan pero hoy es el día, no puedo estar más emocionado – comento Nathan con brillo en los ojos. El momento que tanto había soñado llegaría hoy. No podía esperar a tal grado que no durmió en casi toda la noche con la esperanza de que pasara rápido el periodo nocturno, cosa que no sucedió y le dio unas orejeras a nuestro querido Nathan sin embargo con lo emocionado que estaba el tener sueño no se podía notar.

\- ¡Jibanyan!- exclamo Whisper molesto – deja de ser un gato flojo y prepárate porque tenemos que preparar todo para la tarde.

\- 5 minutos más – respondido el gato rojo cosa que causo una gota de sudor en sus compañeros de cuarto.

\- Este gato no tiene remedio – indico Nathan – en fin ¿estarán ahí cuando suceda?

\- Pero claro que sí Nathan. Como tu mayordomo debo de asegurarme de que seas feliz, además soy todo un experto en el amor – Hablo Whisper de manera presumida – además tengo que estar presente cuando mi amigo de su primer beso – finalizo de manera picara causando un leve sonrojo en nuestro protagonista, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por Jibanyan que estaba tomando cierto abanico que utilizaba Nathan para darles una lección.

\- ¡No incomodes a Nyeth! – exclamo Jibanyan mientras golpeaba a Whisper con él, acción que causo que el fantasma experimentara la sensación de volar a velocidad por unos instantes.

\- No era necesario Jibanyan – comento Nathan con un poco de incomodidad – pero gracias.

\- De que Nyeth – suspiro el gato – anda, ve a la escuela, te veremos cuando llegue la hora – sentencio Jibabyan, acción que hizo que Nathan se fijara en la hora y a decir verdad ya iba tarde. Tomo su mochila y bajo a toda velocidad mientras se despedía de su familia.

\- Nuestro Nathan está creciendo – indico Whiper con un gran golpe en la cabeza – hay que poner manos a la obra, no debe de haber fallos – a este comentario Jibanyan solo asistió.

En la misma ciudad unos cuantos kilómetros más lejos se encontraba alistándose una niña de cabello morado y grandes lentes, al su lado su compañero USApyon que le ayudaba a prepararse para una nueva jornada de estudios. A decir verdad, este mes no había sido el mejor para ella, la costaba resolver los casos que le llegaban a su compañía, su mejor amiga Jessica Stonewall se había mudado de ciudad y con ello se cambió de escuela, acción que hizo dejar sola a Inaho unos cuantos días. A esto agregarle que por problemas administrativos de la escuela su grupo de disolvió y cada estudiante fue transferido a un nuevo grupo. Ella no era buena para hacer amigos, le consideraban rara, aunque ella no le tomaba mucha importancia. Para su suerte ella termino en el grupo 5-2 en donde se encontró con una cara muy conocida. Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que esto sucedió y a decir verdad adaptarse al grupo de Nathan fue difícil, ella le cuestiono si podía sentarse a su lado durante la clase a lo que respondido de manera afirmativa. Durante el receso ella pasaba cierto tiempo con él y sus amigos Yo Kai ya que a pesar de que tenían muchas cosas en común de las cuales hablar Nathan terminaba regresando con Oso y Eduardo dejando a Inaho sola o al menos eso creían los demás. Con el tiempo ella y Nathan se fueron haciendo más cercanos sin embargo la terminaba dejando cuando cierta chica de moño rosa se acercaba a ellos. A ella le agradaba Katie de cierta manera, aunque se sentía molesta cada que interfería en su conversación cuando ambos empezaban a tener química y el chico se empezaba a interesar en los temas del espacio. No entendía porque Nathan se ponía nervioso y sonrojado cada que Katie se acercaba, a decir verdad ella había concluido que la chica lo ponía enfermo.

\- ¡Listo USApyon! – exclamo la chica – tenemos que volar o se nos hará tarde.

\- Querrás decir que tu tendrás que volar o se te hará tarde – comento el Yo Kai – tengo otros planes que hacer para hoy.

\- Después de la escuela podríamos ir a la exposición espacial que está en la ciudad, tal vez invite a Nathan para que se interese más por el espacio o podríamos resolver otro caso o ver el maratón de mi anime favorito o… - seguía hablando Inaho de manera progresiva, ignorando a USApyon por completo.

\- Inaho, no puedo tengo cosas que hacer- comento su compañero con un poco de molestia en sus palabras.

\- O podríamos ir en busca de extraterrestres, ¿Te mencione que abrieron una nueva tienda de mangas en la ciudad? Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo y… - Inaho seguía sin prestarle atención a USApyon cosa que lo molesto aún más provocando que entrara en veder mode.

¡Veder mode! Fue lo que se escuchó en la habitación de la chica mientras el Yo Kai cerraba su casco y se ponía oscuro. Inaho sabía lo que le deparaba. Con grandes reflejos a la vez que corria por su cuarto esquivaba los rayos laser que salían de la pistola espacial de su compañero. Transcurrido un tiempo y después de que el conejo se calmara Inaho le pidió disculpas por haberlo ignorado, después de un tiempo se acostumbró a que le dispararan.

-Parece que las cosas nunca van a cambiar – comento el conejo cosa que saco una tierna sonrisa en la chica de cabello morado – no podre acompañarte hoy, tengo que hacer unas cosas, perdón.

\- Porque no lo mencionaste antes – indico su compañera con una sonrisa inocente - no te preocupes, más tiempo con Nathan al fin y al cabo.

\- ¡Te lo mencione ya tres veces! – exclamo enojado el Yo Kai. Sin embargo, su amiga ya se había ido para ese momento pues al parecer se le hacía tarde para la escuela – espera ¿Dijo Nathan? No le comenté del plan de hoy, otra vez, la pobre pasara el día sola después de la escuela.

Al parecer todos sabían del plan "conquista de Katie" menos la del pelo morado y no es que no se lo quisieran comentar, de hacho se lo habían comentado, pero con lo distraída que era la chica no le puso mucha atención, será un día solitario para ella, al menos después de la escuela y eso si Nathan se queda con ella todo la jornada de estudios con ella.

Camino al colegio se sintió sola, no estaba USApyon con ella, para su fortuna la escuela no estaba tan lejos de su hogar y su soledad no duraría mucho ya que pronto estaría con Nathan, Whisper y Jibanyan.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – saludo alegremente acción que causo que algunos se le quedaran viendo raro, al principio era genial que alguien se tomara la molestia de saludar a el grupo, pero después de dos semanas se hizo tedioso para algunos.

\- Oso ¿Qué tal como amaneciste? – Cuestiono a su compañero mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Bien chica ra… dijo Inaho – respondido con cierta molestia.

\- Me alegro – hablo con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú Eduardo?

\- Bien gracias – contesto el de los audífonos de manera indiferente. Inaho solo sonrió ante esta acción.

A su lado estaba Nathan al parecer durmiendo un poco en lo que no llegaba el maestro. Después de todo las horas que no reposo ya le estaban pasando factura. Al lado de su mano tenía una nota escrita la cual tenía su nombre (Inaho), la chica la tomo y la comenzó a leer el recado era "Inaho, despiértame cuando el profesor este en el salón". La chica solo sonrió, después de todo Nathan ya confiaba en ella.

Después de unos minutos de espera el maestro aún no había llegado, la de pelo morado estaba con ganas de despertar a Nathan sin embargo aún no era el momento. Se le hizo extraño no ver a Jibanyan ni a Whiper cerca a lo que llevo a la pregunta "¿Los Yo Kai tendrán una fiesta?" era raro no tenerlos cerca, pero después de un tiempo no le dio importancia, después de todo deberían de tener un día para ellos. Al haber reflexionado acerca de esto dirigió su mirada hacia Nathan, se le quedo contemplando por un instante causando un leve sonrojo en ella, su corazón se aceleraba a la par que los pensamientos sobre su compañero volaban dentro de ella. "Es guapo" fue lo que reposaba por su mente. "Se ve tan tierno mientras duerme". "Es un chico increíble". Fueron estos uno de los tantos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Esta sensación era conocida en ella, y de cierta manera la sentía cuando Nathan estaba con ella, desde que la transfirieron el chico había ganado un espacio en el corazón de ella. Era raro que un chico se le aproximara y no saliera corriendo después de estar un momento a su lado, tenía talento natural para ahuyentar a los chicos con sus cosas frikis. Nathan era diferente, el sentimiento era tal y el momento para ella perfecto que poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los del chico.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo la chica rara con Nathan? –cuestiono Katie que ya había llegado hace unos momentos.

\- No lo sé – respondido Oso – pero nunca se quiere despegar de Nathan.

\- Creo que lo quiere besar – indico Eduardo un poco sonrojado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron sorprendidos sus amigos.

\- Ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Nathan – hablo Katie celosa.

\- ¿Estas celosas Katie? – pregunto Oso.

\- ¡Claro que no! – negó la del moño rosa – pero Nathan merece algo mejor que una chica rara. Debemos hacer algo.

\- ¿Pero qué? – interrogo Eduardo.

\- No lo sé – hablo Katie – pero debe ser ya.

Su respiración se cortaba, estaba tan cerca de su rostro, su corazón latía a mil y su rostro ardía como nunca. Ella se había imagino que su primer beso se lo darían en la cima de un cohete espacial, nunca se imaginó que en un salón de clases, pero no le importo eso, era el momento perfecto para ella. Acerco su rostro al suyo estaba cerca de rozar sus labios con los de su Nathan… Lamentablemente es el comienzo de esta historia como para que suceda un acto así.

Sin que ella lo esperara habían interrumpido su momento, y no, no fue Katie y compañía, sino uno de los directivos de la institución. "Salvada por la campana" pensó para sí misma Katie.

\- ¡Chicos! – exclamo el directivo – su maestro por cuestiones personales no podrá venir por un mes – esto tomo por sorpresa a los habitantes de aquel salón, la mayoría estaba que se moría de felicidad. El directivo continuo – debido a la falta de personal tendrán este mes libre, no es que nos guste mucho la idea pero no podemos cambiar las listas de alumnos en este punto. Pueden irse – sentencio a la par que salía del salón, la mayoría no tardo en festejar y gritar de felicidad cosa que despertó a el único chico que estaba durmiendo.

\- ¡La respuesta es 6! – grito Nathan mientras regresaba de su sueño a la par que sus ojos se abrían de manera sorprendente. La mayoría se le quedo viendo de manera extraña mientras Inaho aguantaba la risa para sí misma. Sí bien su momento había sido arruinado ver al chico actuar así era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban.

\- Nathan, el maestro no vendrá – hablo Katie mientras se colocaba al lado suyo acción que sonrojo a Nathan e incómodo a Inaho – tenemos un mes libre desde este momento.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamo Nathan mientras para su interior se guardaba "este día no puede ser mejor, además ¿un mes libre? Ya sé con quién pasarlo".

\- Tierra llamando a Nathan – hablo Katie, el chico al momento reacciono – valla, te habías quedado plasmado.

\- Lo siento – contesto mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

\- No importa – hablo Katie a la par que sonreía – tenemos el día libre así que… ¡Parrillada en mi casa!

\- ¡Sí! – contesto la mayoría.

\- ¡Me parece genial! – hablo Inaho mientras se ganaba la atención de los demás y principalmente de Nathan y Katie - será la primera vez que conviva con mis nuevos compañeros – finalizo de manera alegre.

\- ¿La chica rara vendrá? Yo no iré si ella va, vamos a divertirnos no ha hablar de locuras sin sentido – fueron algunas de las cosas que se escuchaban después de que Inaho hablo.

\- Inaho, no es que me caigas mal, pero la mayoría del grupo no quiere tu presencia y… perdón, pero no puedes venir – sentencio Katie mientras en su interior se sentía agradecida con los demás por rechazar a la pobre de la chica del Yo-Kai Watch.

Inaho sintió un vacío en ella, si bien era normal en ella no ir a eventos que organizaba el salón esta vez sentía que podía encajar. "Tal vez por eso tengo el Yo-Kai Watch" pensó para sí misma. "Tal vez sea demasiado extravagante y por eso tengo amigos igual de raros que yo". Mientras pensaba esto su dolor desaprecia, era feliz con sus amigos Yo Kai y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Mientras tanto Nathan estaba enojado con el grupo, con sus amigos y con Katie que se había dejado llevar por las demás personas. El también llego a considerar así a la de cabello morado, es más la había llamado idiota en su cara cosa por la cual no se había disculpado y se sentía terrible por ello. El solo le dedico una mirada de decepción a los demás.

-Katie, me gustaría ir a la parrillada per quero aprovechar el tiempo para hacer unas cosas – comento ya más tranquilo el chico de Yo-Kai watch.

\- Oh… Entiendo – hablo algo decepcionada la del moño rosa – pero sigue en pie lo de esta tarde ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Eso no lo dudes – comento más emocionado Nathan. Esto causo que Inaho se cuestionara de lo que estaban hablando.

\- Entonces nos vemos en la tarde – sentencio Katie mientras salía del salón acompañada del resto del salón.

\- ¿Seguro que no vas compañero? – pregunto Oso a la par que preparaba sus cosas con Eduardo.

\- Seguro – hablo Nathan – será para la próxima chicos.

\- De acuerdo más comida para mí – termino Oso mientras Eduardo se despedía de Nathan.

Solo quedaron en el salón los poseedores del Yo-Kai Watch, hubo un silencio profundo a la par que Nathan miraba a Inaho. No sabía por qué, pero Nathan quería compartir la tarde con la chica.

\- ¿Y bien Inaho? Que te gustaría hacer.

\- Espera… Rechazaste a los demás por mí – hablo sorprendida la chica.

\- ¡Claro! Ellos no saben de lo que se pierden contigo – comento Nathan de manera alegre. Esto hacia a un más feliz a la compañera de USApyon.

\- Entonces vamos a la exposición espacial, será divertido – indico la chica. Nathan solo giro los ojos, le ofreció la mano con una tierna sonrisa. Inaho acepto su mano a la par que era jalada con fuerza, tal que ella termino encima de Nathan cosa que sonrojo a ambos, sin embargo ella se sentía bien así, abrazo al chico que aún seguía tirado en el suelo. Se sentía protegida.

\- ¿Vamos? – hablo Nathan mientras se incorporaba y se soltaba del enganche de la chica.

\- ¡Vamos! – sentencio Inaho mientras se llevaba al chico de la mano a esa tan mencionada exposición.

Ambos llegaron a la exposición. Inaho seguía con la duda de donde estaban los Yo Kai pues para este momento no se había cruzado con ninguno. La teoría de la fiesta empezaba a sonar más verdadera.

La exposición era algo que nunca creyó que le llegaría a gustar, estaba empezando a tomarle el gusto a todo lo relacionado al espacio desde que estaba con Inaho, hasta empezaba a creer en extraterrestres si más raro no pudiera ser. Fue una mañana-tarde increíble, ambos chicos daban vuelta por donde sea, leían lo que fuera, escuchaban lo que sea, hacían el loco adonde quiera que iban, para Nathan esa era una tarde normal con un toque de rareza, para Inaho no había mejor día desde que encontró a USApyon. Después de hacer todo lo que pudieran hacer en ese lugar ambos terminaron comprando un helado edición fuera de este mundo, concluida la compra se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Fue divertido – hablo el chico – no puedo creer que el espacio sea tan increíble.

\- ¡Lo sé! – comento Inaho con brillo en los ojos – por eso me gusta tanto, siempre es interesante.

\- Pues tal parece que le voy a terminar tomando cariño.

Ha Inaho le gusto ese comentario. Nathan le inspiraba confianza, era el único chico con el cual podía tener una conversación considerada normal para su gusto, sin embargo, recordó algo que le había estado picando desde que salieron del colegio.

-Oye Nathan ¿A qué se refería Katie con lo de sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? – cuestiono la de pelo morado a Nathan.

\- Oh… A algo que teníamos planeado desde hace algún tiempo, nada importante – contesto Nyeth.

\- Valla, pues diviértete Nathan, me gusta verte feliz – exclamo la chica.

"Me gusta verte feliz" sonó en la cabeza de Nathan cosa que lo sonrojo levemente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, ya mero tengo que ver a Katie – dicho esto Nathan se despidió de la chica del Yo-Kai Watch con un abrazo ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, simplemente lo hizo.

Inaho se quedó un momento reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana. Tenía cosas que pensar y reflexionaba mientras regresaba a su casa, era la primera vez que sentía esto y no es para menos, recién estaba entrando a la adolescencia y ella creía que era natural. Saludo a sus padres con normalidad mientras ellos se extrañaron por el comportamiento de su hija, normalmente les cuenta de su día, pero esta vez no fue así. Para su sorpresa su amigo Yo Kai aún no volvía, debía seguir haciendo lo que se suponía que tendría que hacer. Reflexiono por minutos. Al final se sobresaltó y exclamo

\- ¡Estoy enamorada de Nathan!

En otro lado los Yo Kai estaban terminando los preparativos para lo de Nath, grandes globos acompañados de una hermosa decoración de flores.

-Oh mis remolinos – gritaba Komasan – esto es como en mi hogar, simple y bonito.

\- Esta bien que te recuerde a tu pueblo… Pero podrías dejar de hablar de tu pueblo, nyo haz parado de hablar del desde que comenzamos – indico Jibanyan.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Komasan.

\- Whisper, todos pusieron su esfuerzo, Nyeth nos debe un gran favor – volvió a hablar Jibanyan.

\- No es suficiente con que vivas y comas de a gratis – grito el fantasma – además eres un gato perezoso.

\- Nyo es así, soy el guardyan de la casa – le contesto el gato favorito de todos.

-Estos dos nunca cambian - indico USApyon – En fin, ya terminamos.

Cuando llego el momento Katie y Nathan se vieron, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro mientras sin que la castaña lo notara los Yo Kai los observaban. Fue una tarde única para Nathan, estaba nervioso ya pronto llegaría el momento.. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde los Yo Kai habían preparado todo Katie quedo sorprendida, había globos con forma de corazón, con distintas leyendas y lo mejor un gran letrero que decía "Katie eres hermosa" se sentía alagada. Despues de unos momentos ambos se sentaron a la par que juegos artificiales empezaban a emerger directo al cielo por órdenes de Whisper. Era la hora, no habría otra oportunidad…

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

 **Y bien amigos, hasta aquí el primer episodio, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare pronto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Realidades.

 **-Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

 **Operación conquista.**

 **Capítulo 2: Realidades.**

\- ¡Estoy enamorada de Nathan! – exclamo la de pelo morado a la par que se levantaba de su zona de reposo con gran sorpresa – pero ¿Cómo? El amor es algo que no se me da es más nunca lo había pensado, no es como si fuera algo extraño, pero lo es para mí, y si yo no le parezco bonita y si soy muy obvia, que tal si me rechaza y ya no vuelve hablar, no es que me importe mucho pero… A quien quiero engañar claro que importa.

Inaho no paraba de hablar acerca de su situación, para la chica era muy difícil dejar de ser interactiva pero esta vez tenía una buena razón de serlo… Le gustaba un chico y no cualquier chico. La poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch iba de un lado a otro buscando en su repisa de libros informacion que le pudiera ayudar a comprender que hacer para este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, y para su desgracia su el tema a tratar no era nada parecido a invasiones de otros mundos.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – se cuestionaba nerviosamente la chica – ¡Aún no estoy lista! – termino gritando aún más de lo común cosa que llamo la atención de su madre.

Su madre se acercó a su cuarto con mucha delicadeza, no sabía que era lo que sucedía con su hija, pero algo le decía que necesitaría de su ayuda. Al abrir la puerta vislumbro un cuarto totalmente desordenado donde Inaho estaba en el centro de la misma con una revista puesta sobre el rostro, ella solo sonrió tiernamente se aproximó a su hija retirando con mucho cuidado aquella revista que cubría su rostro el cual expresaba sorpresa, preocupación y dudas.

\- ¿Me vas a contar lo que sucede? – pregunto con amabilidad su madre.

\- No lo sé- respondió dudosa la menor - ¿Qué tan experta eres en chicos? – cuestiono la de pelo morado asombrado a su madre ante tal pregunta acción que la llevo a arquear la ceja.

\- Bueno… Nunca pensé que preguntarías algo así – comento la mayor causando cierto enojo en Inaho acción que noto su madre – es decir nunca te vi interesada en ello, siempre estabas perdida en tus temas espaciales.

\- Tienes razón mamá… Créeme que quisiera que fuera eso en este momento – suspiro Inaho.

\- Bueno no soy muy experta en esos temas, en la escuela nunca fui de esas chicas que salieran a fiestas y esas cosas – respondió sonriente su madre – pero si se algo, si ese chico te llama la atención debería hablar con él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto aún con dudas su hija.

\- A lo que me refiero es que le hagas ver todas tus cualidades, virtudes y que eres alguien que vale la pena tratar – indico su madre- ¿Entendido?

\- Algo – suspiro Inaho – pero ¿Y si no función? Qué tal si no soy bonita para él, hay muchas chicas mucho mejores que yo… Yo solo soy alguien común.

\- No le prestes mucha atención al físico – comento su madre - eso es lo peor que puede hacer una mujer, todas tienen algo que las resalta de las demás, además que desmeritarte no ayudara, eres bonita, no lo dudes.

\- Pero… Yo no me siento así – suspiro ella.

\- Entonces te ayudare a sentirte así – hablo su madre con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a su hija a incorporarse. Inaho la miro dudosa, pero termino sujetando su mano.

\- ¿Cómo? – le cuestiono a la par que se incorporaba.

\- Tendremos una tarde de chicas – comento con una sonrisa su madre – voy por la chequera de tu padre tu prepararte – dicho esto su madre salió de su habitación. Inaho al principio estaba dudosa, no sabía que pensar, era la primera vez que llevaría a cabo una salida de compras con su madre, ¡Su madre! Normalmente las chicas de su edad salían con amigas para llevar a cabo este tipo de tardes, pero a decir verdad ella prefería a su madre que a un montón de niñas.

Después de alistarse unos minutos más tarde su madre regreso a su habitación dispuesta a llevarla de compras. Para este punto USApyon aún no regresaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que desde la mañana le había confirmado que estaría ocupado. La tarde transcurría con normalidad lo cual era raro para ella, sin embargo, estaba contenta con tener un día normal con su madre.

-Y bien ¿Quién es él? – le cuestionó su madre. Inaho la miro dudosa – Vamos, no sabía que le empezarías a guardar secretos a tu madre.

\- Su nombre es Nathan – respondió nerviosamente – es mi amigo, el primer chico que se acerca a mí y no sale corriendo. Es tierno, algo despistado pero muy noble, tenemos muchas cosas en común y me siento bien cuando estoy con él.

\- Valla… ¿Y es guapo?

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamo Inaho sonrojada – creí que dijiste que el físico no importaba.

\- Claro que no importa – hablo su madre con una sonrisa – pero nunca está de más tener detalles del chico que me está quitando a mi niña – finalizo con inocencia la mayor de las chicas.

\- Supongo que… No, no supongo, es guapo – exclamo Inaho aún más sonrojada.

\- Bueno me alegra que pienses así de tu chico – indico su madre mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- No es mi chico – se sobresaltó Inaho – Recién me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de él.

\- Pero pronto lo será – comento de manera picará.

\- Eso creo – respondió un poco más calmada.

Madre e hija continuaron su camino, pasando a todas las tiendas posibles, donde la madre de Inaho le hacía probarse de todas las prendas posibles, aunque al principio la menor se había negado, una mirada fulminante de su madre fue suficiente para que aceptara. Le contaba acostumbrarse a otra ropa que no fuera sus shorts y suéter.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal este? – comento un poco desesperada la de pelo morado.

\- No se… Resalta más tu rostro – la madre dudaba por unos segundos hasta que respondió – me gusta.

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamo con cansancio – no puedo creer que me hicieras probarme todo.

\- Bueno… En realidad, todo te quedaba bien – hablo apenada la mayor de las chicas – pero quería que le encontraras un poco de aprecio a la ropa.

\- Que cruel – hablo Inaho un poco ofendida - por suerte no tendré que volver a estas tiendas.

\- No creo que sea así – halo burlonamente su madre.

Mientras en un lugar un tanto lejano…

Los Yo Kai estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que realizaba su amigo Nathan, se habían esforzado tanto para que algo saliera mal, Whisper daba vuelta por todos lados tratando de que todo fuera perfecto, no quería fallarle a su amigo.

-Jibanyan, informe de la situación.

\- Nyo tienes que gritar tanto – comento molesto – esto me importa tanto como a ti.

\- Disculpa Jibanya pero no puede salir nada mal – indico del fantasma – como el mayordomo de Nathan tengo que asegurarme que nada se salga de control.

\- Pues con el tipo de mayordomo que eres nyo dudaría que algo salga mal – hablo de manera burlona.

\- ¡Repite eso Jibanyan – exclamo un molesto Whisper!

-Ustedes dos bastas – hablo un muy enojado USApyon – nunca paran de pelear.

\- ¡Es su culpa! – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- No sé ni porque me molesto – suspiro USApyon.

\- Deja de ser un gato molesto.

\- Deja de fingir que lo sabes todo

\- Deja de…

\- ¡Oh! Mis remolinos – exclamo Komasan – está apunto de decirle o que siente.

\- ¡Porque no me avisaron antes! – exclamo Whisper.

\- Estabas peleando con Jibanyan- comento Komajiro – deberían dejar de lado su rivalidad.

\- Nyo es mi culpa que se niegue a aceptar que soy mejor – hablo Jibanyan muy presumidamente

\- Me encargare después de ti Jibanyan, ahora el siguiente paso, Komasan, Komajiro.

\- ¡Si señor! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Yo Kai. Al tiempo que ambos se dirigieron así un puesto donde habían colocados los fuegos artificiales a la señal de Whisper ambos procedieron a encenderlos…

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Fue la pregunta que todos los amigos Yo Kai de Nathan estaban dispuestos a escuchar y llego. Todos estaban expectantes ante la pregunta de Nathan y esperaban con ansias la respuesta de Katie, ya que después de todo la chica les caía bien.

-Nathan… Yo me siento alagada – respondió Katie – yo no sé qué decir…

\- Katie yo cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, nos conocemos desde niños y desde entonces cada momento a tu lado es especial, quiero decir, me gustas me he ido enamorando de ti con el paso del tiempo, no sabía cómo decírtelo porque tenía miedo de decir algo nada inteligente en el momento menos oportuno, pero sabía que tenía que ser pronto o un día ya no tendría oportunidad alguna – finalizo Nathan sonrojado completamente.

\- Nathan… - Katie se quedó observando al chico, a decir verdad, había cambiado bastante desde que eran niños. Todos esos recuerdos invadieron su mente, eran buenos recuerdo. Se acercó lentamente al chico y le proporciono un dulce beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Oh mis remolinos! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Komasan y Komajiro.

\- Nuestro Nathan está creciendo – habla con lágrimas en los ojos Whisper a la par que Jibanyan también la hacía.

\- Nyeth, cuando regreses a casa te convidare unas cuantas chocobarras para celebrar.

\- ¡ESTOS ESO ES UN SÍ! – exclamo felizmente Nathan – gracias por la oportunidad Katie créeme que pondré todo de mi parte para que seamos felices.

\- Nathan… - Katie se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo, estaba contenta de que su amigo de la infancia la quisiera, nunca se lo había imaginado, pero ella no quería en este momento una relación, estaba concentrada en sus estudios como para distraerse, aun así sentía la necesidad de decirle que sí y probar que es lo que podría pasar, de todas maneras seria casi como antes ya que ella solía pasar todo el tiempo a su lado… Además de estar con Oso y Eduardo.

\- Katie, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto un muy preocupado Nathan.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que al momento de preguntar la chica se abalanzo sobre el uniendo sus labios con los suyos, a decir verdad, nunca había besado a alguien y este era el primer beso de Nathan como de Katie, con desesperación, pasión. Al tiempo de que Nathan sintió los labios de Katie unirse a los suyos correspondió, torpe pero lo suficientemente bien para que ambos no se quisieran separar. Con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo les exigía aire "¿Maldito aire?" pensó Nathan "¿Quién te necesita?". Katie fue la que rompió con el beso.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en la joven noche, con el rostro todo rojo y sin poder decir ninguna palabra, sus acciones ya habían hablado por si solas. Los Yo Kai no podrían estar más felices, decidieron que su trabajo aquí ya estaba hecho así que prosiguieron cada una a irse a su respectivo hogar, ya habría tiempo para hablar con Nathan de su mágica noche.

-Entonces supongo que so es un sí – hablo Nathan rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Katie solo se acercó, cuando estuvo a su lado se limitó a abrazarlo cosa que Nathan correspondió.

\- Claro que sí – indico Katie con una gran sonrisa.

Esa noche quedaría grabada en la memoria de nuestro querido protagonista. Poco después se limitó a llevarla a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, sabía que ya era tarde y que algunos puestos empezarían a cerrar por lo cual después de haber contemplado lo poco que pudieron la llevo de regreso a su hogar. Una vez en la entrada de su casa se dispusieron a hablar.

\- ¿Te veré mañana? – cuestiono Nathan.

\- No habrá clases así que tendré que ayudarle a mi madre con unas cosas – suspiro Katie – sin embargo, tendré toda la tarde libre así que sí.

\- ¿Entonces paso por ti a las 3? – pregunto feliz nuestro protagonista.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! – exclamo la castaña. Después de esto se limitó a despedirse, le dio un fugaz pero tierno beso a su ahora novio, poco después se metió e a su casa, ya habría tiempo de explicarle a sus padres acerca de lo que aconteció hoy.

Nathan no podría estar más feliz regreso a su hogar casi corriendo, saltando. Se sentía el rey del mundo, esta era su noche, su día y nadie se lo podría quitar. Una vez llegando a su hogar saludo a sus padres de manera feliz, abrazo a su mama y a su padre le dedico un "que tal hoy viejo".

-¿Qué tal hoy viejo? – cuestiono su padre extrañado.

\- Esta muy animado hoy – indico su madre – parece que tuvo un excelente día.

\- Me alegra verle así – hablo con orgullo el papá de Nathan – debería ser así más seguido.

\- Bueno yo también espero eso – hablo la mujer – la sonrisa que trae hoy nunca se la había visto.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito Nathan desde arriba – ¡Mañana no habrá clases! Ni el próximo día así por un mes.

\- ¿Crees que esa sea la razón de que este tan feliz? – cuestiono el padre.

\- Tal vez… - hablo la madre con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – bueno, tendré a alguien quien me ayude en el aseo.

\- Sí supongo que sí – sentencio el padre.

En su habitación estaban esperándolos los amigos Yo Kai de nuestro amigo Nathan, felices por lo que paso hoy. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ir a abrazarlo, felicitarlo y cierto gato rojo convidarle sus chocobarras.

-Nyo puedo creerlo Nyeth – comento Jibanyan – ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que sucedería.

\- ¿Dudabas de mí? – cuestiono Nathan.

\- Nyom como crees si tú eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano – hablo Jibanyan.

\- Hare como que te creo – comento molesto Nathan – gracias chicos por la ayuda de hoy.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Nathan – hablo presumidamente Whisper – soy todo un experto en el amor, conmigo de tu lado no tienes nada que temer.

\- Nyo digas payasadas – comento Jibanyan con burla – si conoces de amor tanto de Yo Kais tenemos suerte de que todo saliera bien.

\- Me niego a ser insultado por un gato molesto – grito Whisper mientras jalaba a Jibanyan de su collar. Nathan pronto intervino, si, a pesar de que este fue su día terminaría de manera a lo que el consideraría normal… Con sus amigos Yo Kai.

A unos kilómetros de allí…

\- ¡Inaho! - gritaba USApyona a la par que cerraba la puerta – ya llegué.

\- No tienes que gritar – comento molesta Inaho – algo tarde ¿no crees?

\- Tuve que hacer unas cosas, no es para tanto.

\- Lo sé, me avisaste hace unas horas – indico – ¿qué fue lo que hiciste que te tomo todo el día?

\- Te contaría, pero es de esos temas aburridos para ti – hablo el conejo Yo Kai - ¿Qué hiciste tu después de la escuela?

\- Bueno fui de compras con mi madre – USApyon solo la miro sorprendido – lo sé es raro en mí.

\- Este día no podría ser más extraño – comento aún sorprendido.

\- Es normal para gente normal ir de compras – hablo la de pelo morado – pero yo no soy normal así que yo también estaría sorprendida de mi misma.

\- Buen punto, en fin, voy a dormir tengo sueño, hasta mañana. se despidió el Yo Kai.

\- Alístate temprano – hablo seria Inaho – mañana iremos temprano a ver a Nathan, no tengo clases, pero averigüe donde vive.

\- Eso da miedo… - comento nerviosamente USApyon – ¿al menos él ya sabe?

\- No, será una sorpresa.

Y así finalizo este día para nuestros queridos protagonistas, Inaho estando enamorada de Nathan y Nathan de Katie… ¿Cómo saldrá todo al final?

 **Y vale aquí otro capítulo más de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, aún faltan más episodios de esta nueva aventura, sin más que agregar nos vemos pronto ;) ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Diferentes mundos parte 1.

 **-Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

 **Operación conquista.**

 **Capítulo 3: Diferentes mundos parte 1.**

La noche para Nathan era lenta, no podía esperar a que amaneciera, tenía ganas de ir a ver a su querida Katie.

\- ¡¿Por qué no hay un Yo Kai capaz de adelantar el tiempo?! – grito desesperado. Su grito solo causo que despertase de golpe Jibanyan dándole una mirada de enojo poco después. Whisper por su parte solo se limitó a abrir los ojos y a los pocos momentos volverlos a cerrar.

\- Nyeth sé que es muy bonito y todo… ¡Pero podridas dejarme dormir! – exclamo un enojado Jibanyan.

\- Lo lamento Jibanyan – comento apenado. Jibanyan volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño – pero… ¡Por dios el reloj no se mueve! – volvió a gritar despertando nuevamente a sus compañeros. Jibanyan abrió los ojos de par en par, se levantó enojado y se acercó lenta pero peligrosamente a Nathan - ¿Jibanyan?

\- Te dije que me dejaras dormir – hablo de manera siniestra – patas de furia – Jibanyan de un momento a otro empezó a atacar a Nathan el cual después de unos segundos cayo noqueado y lleno de moretones a causa de las patas furiosas.

\- No tenías que sobrepasarte Jibanyan – reclamo Whisper – con que le hubieras sugerido que llamara a un Yo Kai que le ayudara a dormir sería suficiente.

\- Eso le enseñara a no despertarme – bostezo – nyos vemos mañana Whisper, estoy muy cansado – dicho esto el gato se echó a dormir dejando con la misma expresión al fantasma que, después de unos instantes también prosiguió a tomar su descanso.

Era de mañana y no muy lejos de allí una chica de grandes gafas se había levantado muy temprano, dispuesta a ayudar con las labores del hogar a su madre que luego de haberla acompañando la mayor parte de la tarde dejo muchas cosas pendientes de hacer en el hogar. Después de haberla concluido y de que la niña le pidiera uno que otro consejo a su madre; ambas estaban preparando el desayuno.

-Ya te dije que hables con él y seas tú misma – comento con dulzura su madre – no te engañes a ti misma ni a él.

\- Pero y si no le gusta mi forma de ser, y si soy demasiado ruidosa, y si no le dejo hablar y si… - su madre solo puso un dedo en su boca mientras sonreía.

\- Hasta hora ese chico no se ha alejado de ti por esas cualidades – Inaho asistió – debe ser por algo ¿No crees?

\- Pero mamá yo…

\- No dudes de ti misma – contesto – sé que te sientes insegura, pero es parte de la vida – Inaho no sabía que decir. Hasta el momento su madre le había sido de mucha ayuda, sin ella quien sabe si se volvería acercar a Nathan.

La mañana trascurrió como cada mañana de la vida, el padre desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y poco después de ello salió del hogar encomendado a llevar acabo su día laboral. Su hermano no corría con la misma suerte que su hermana y luego de decir cuantísimas veces "suertuda" fue directo a clases. Inaho le pidió permiso a su madre para salir de su hogar cosa que no tardó en dárselo, con la condición de que sí era para ver a aquel chico que le atraía se pusiera la ropa que ayer habían comprado, Inaho en primera instancia no estaba muy convencida ya que no se sentía como ella misma, sin embargo, entendía que el cambio era necesario. Con confianza en sí misma de dirigió hacia su habitación saco a USApyon que para el pequeño conejo ya era costumbre a la hora de que ella se fuera a cambiar de ropa, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que ella ingreso a su habitación con la ropa de costumbre.

\- "Se le habrá ensuciado la ropa" – pensó para sí mismo el Yo Kai – "¡es cierto! Tenemos que ir con Nathan" – recordó de momento el Yo Kai.

Luego de unos minutos Inaho salió de la habitación luciendo un short de mezclilla y playera blanca con cuadros rojos y café; cabe aclarar que no utilizaba mallon. USApyon miro sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Inaho vestida de esa forma, lucia impecable, como si de un momento a otro la chica hubiera optado por ser de esas modelos de televisión. El silencio se hizo presente incomodando a la chica.

-USApyon ¿Esta bien? – cuestiono la poseedora del Yo Kai watch.

\- S-si claro que sí – comento sonrojado el conejo – solo que me sorprendió verte así – Inaho le miro nerviosa.

\- Es que… Era necesario un cambio, ya sabes, nuevas etapas de la vida – contesto la de pelo morado con ciertas dudas. USApyon solo suspiro.

\- Ayer me comentaste que iríamos a ver a Nathan – comento el conejo dejando de lado el anterior tema.

\- ¡Si es cierto! – exclamo – vámonos, que el tiempo es oro.

Ambos compañeros partieron de su departamento con rumbo a la casa de nuestro querido Nathan, que, como su madre lo dijo, le ayudaría en los deberes del hogar. Para su suerte sus compañeros de cuarto lo ayudaron en las actividades asignadas asiendo más fácil su labor. Una vez finalizadas procedieron a descansar y pasar el tiempo como es de costumbre en la habitación del chico.

\- ¡Al fin acabamos! – exclamo un cansado Nathan – por suerte esto no consumió mucho de mi tiempo.

\- Ya Nathan aún falta mucho tiempo para que veas a Katie – le recordó Whisper – mejor ponte a pensar como quemaras el tiempo que nos sobra.

\- ¿Nos sobra? – cuestiono Nathan.

\- Claro, nos sobra, no estaremos contigo en tu tiempo con Katie pero eso no quiere decir que podamos pasar tiempo juntos – respondió Whisper confiado.

\- Whisper tiene razón Nyeth – hablo el gato rojo – hay mañana de sobra para nosotros, tal vez las tardes ya no sean como antes pero el – señalando a Whisper – y yo nos la arreglaremos.

\- De hecho… Quisiera mostrarle el mundo de los Yo Kai. Whisper ¿Tendrás un Yo Kai Watch? – hablo Nathan.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices Nathan?! – exclamo un muy sorprendido Whisper – ella no comprendería nuestro mundo.

\- Detesto admitirlo, pero Whisper tiene razón – hablo con seguridad Jibanyan – nyo creo que lo entienda.

\- Ella es muy lista – la defendió Nathan – quiero que vea que todo suceso que la rodea tiene una explicación y por qué a veces puede que actué extraño o ella.

\- Nathan como tu mayordomo debo de asegurarme de hacer lo mejor para ti, y lo que tú quieres hacer no es nada que yo considere bueno, cuando un Yo Kai entre a su vida las cosas no volverán a ser iguales.

\- Nyeth estamos contigo en todo, pero en esto no… No nos parece bien – sentencio Jibanyan ganándose una mirada enojada de Nathan.

\- ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! – exclamo un enojado Nathan – esto puede arruinar mi relación con Katie, no puedo ir a un lugar tranquilo sin que algo extraño suceda a mi alrededor.

\- Nathan yo te dije que las cosas nunca serían iguales – respondió el fantasma.

\- Nyeth… Ella aún puede tener una vida normal – apoyo Jibanyan a su compañero Yo Kai.

\- ¡¿Y qué me dicen de Inaho?! – cuestiono Nathan – ella es mucho menos inteligente que Katie y lo comprende.

\- Nathan… Es cosa del destino tener un Yo Kai Watch o no. Inaho lo tiene porque así lo quiso el mismo (destino) – hablo un poco molesto Whisper – Sí Katie no lo tiene es porque aún no es el momento y tal vez nunca lo sea, no fuerces algo que no va a ser o que tarde en llegar.

\- Además Nyeth si no quieres encargarte de los Yo Kai y tener toda la tarde para estar con Katie Whisper, Inaho y yo nos podemos encargar – dio la solución Jibanyan. Nathan solo suspiro.

\- Yo sé que ella lo puede entender… Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

El ambiente se sentía tenso de la habitación de Nathan, nadie decía algo, de un momento a otro nuestro protagonista que siempre se había caracterizado por una actitud alegre se le notaba triste y dudoso.

-Nathan… - rompió el silencio Whisper – queremos que seas feliz, pero forzar las cosas así no está bien, si el problema es los Yo Kai con lo que cada día tienes que lidiar no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de la manera que propuso Jibanyan.

\- Yo… - trato de hablar Nathan, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su madre la cual entro a su habitación.

\- Nathan, hay una amiga tuya allá abajo – hablo su mamá – será mejor que vayas, a una dama no se le tiene que hacer esperar – le guiño el ojo y salió de su habitación.

\- ¿Una amiga? – cuestiono Jibanyan.

\- Debe ser Katie – hablo con los ánimos recuperados – parece que estaré con ella más temprano de lo que habíamos acordado – Nathan salio de su habitación dispuesto a ver a Katie, sin embargo, no era ella.

\- Parece que el saber de su novia hace que se ponga de buenas – hablo Whisper a la par que salía de la habitación acompañado de Jibanyan.

Una vez abajo vieron como Nathan pònia una expresión de "que hace ella aquí" a la par que Inaho lo saludaba con la mano. Ambos Yo Kai se miraron confundidos, más allá de lo que se preguntaban Nathan en ese momento rondaba por su cabeza otra pregunta… "¿Es ella Inaho?" por su forma de vestir obviamente.

Después de que su madre atendió a la chica y la dejo a colas con Nathan en la sala, el chico prosiguió a tomar asiento, dándose cuenta de cómo lucia hoy su compañera sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Y bien? Me dirás como sabes donde vivo – pregunto Nathan una vez salido de su estado de sonrojo. La chica asistió tímidamente.

\- Varios amigos Yo Kai saben dónde vives y decidí venir a verte porque bueno… No hay clases y sería genial pasar el día juntos – Finalizo Inaho con un ligero rastro de nerviosismo en sus palabras. Nathan solo suspiro rendido.

\- Esto… Dio un poco de miedo, pero no tengo planes hasta la tarde así que estaría bien pasar parte del día juntos – respondió Nathan rendido.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamo Inaho a la par que saltaba de su asiento levantando el puño en alto – podemos ir a resolver problemas de Yo Kai o podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque o incluso por el centro comercial… No vas a tomar esto como una cita ¿Cita? Quien dijo algo de una cita yo no, ¿Cita? Sí solamente somos amigos, aunque nos veríamos lindos. Me pregunto qué dirá la gente si nos ve juntos, dirán que somos una linda pareja o tal vez digan que somos muy disparejos no sé yo… - Inaho proseguía a hablar dejando de lado el hecho de que Nathan estaba al lado suyo con una gota de sudor en la frente, y es que la poseedora del Yo Kai Watch había dejado de estar nerviosa y había vuelto a ser la chica que no paraba de hablar. Nathan se sorprendió al oír la palabra cita y sobretodo pareja ya que normalmente eses tipo de vocabulario no era común en la chica de pelo morado, decidió no darle importancia.

\- Inaho – le hablo Nathan pero la chica no paraba de balbucear – Inaho… - ningún resultado - ¡Inaho! - termino por gritar asiendo que la chica se llevara las manos a los oídos para evitar que Nathan los lastimara esto, sin ningún resultado.

\- No tenías que dejarme sorda – le reclamo Inaho mientras comprobaba si sus oídos seguían bien.

\- No lo haría si tú no dejaras de balbucear – reclamo Nathan – además de que esta vez mencionaste cosas sobre cita y pareja ¿Haz estado viendo un nuevo anime que incluya eso o qué?

Inaho guardo silencio, sabía que su habilidad natural para que se le salieran las cosas habían jugado en su contra esta vez.

-Este… Sí, un anime – mintió de manera nerviosa – ayer lo vi parte de la madrugada con USApyon y supongo que aún sigue en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Anime? – cuestiono USApyon – Inaho ayer no vi… - paro en seco por la mirada fulminante que le estaba dedicando la chica – este a sí ya recuerdo jaja… Sí ayer lo vimos que tonto soy jaja – reía de manera nerviosa el conejo, ver esa mirada en Inaho era raro y él lo consideraba peor que su vader mode. Inaho al momento recupero su estado habitual.

\- Oh vaya… ¿Cuál es su nombre? Me gustaría verlo – cuestiono curioso el chico del Yo Kai Watch.

\- Este… No lo recuerdo yo… - Inaho había regresado a su estado nerviosa y no porque Nathan estuviera allí, no, si no porque ya no sabía cómo mentir - ¡Escuche que el nuevo juego de yolo-watch está disponible en tiendas! – a Nathan le brillaron los ojos, no podía esperar para jugar.

\- ¡¿Y qué esperabas para decirlo?! ¿Navidad? – cuestiono emocionado Nathan - ¡vamos!

\- "¡Uff… Salvada por los videojuegos" – pensó para sus adentros.

\- Oye Nathan pero mi Yo Kai pad dice que el nuevo Yolo-Watch aún no es… - Whisper fue interrumpido por una mano humana que tapaba su boca la cual como era de suponer era de Inaho.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – cuestiono Nathan que para la suerte de la de pelo morado con tanta emoción no escucho lo que su Yo Kai mayordomo estuvo a punto de decir.

\- He… Lo que dijo fue… Una grosería sí - volvió a mentir. Whisper trato de decir algo, pero Inaho no lo soltaba – no Whisper no puedes hablar, bocas groseras no son permitidas en casa.

\- Nyeth – interrumpió Jibanyan el cual estaba muy extrañado del comportamiento de Inaho – lo que Whisper trato de decir fue… ¡Nya! – termino gritando y saltando por los aires, Inaho le había pisado sus dos colas para evitar que hablara. Nathan los volvió a ver extrañados y decidió dejar pasar todo esto por alto dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia arriba con la intención de ir por dinero y permiso – mis pobres colas – se lamentaba Jibanyan en el suelo – Nadie se mete con mis colas… ¡Patas de furia!

USApyon no sabía cómo actuar, por un lado, veía como su compañera, gracias a los grandes reflejos adquiridos a causa de sus constantes disparos hacia ella, esquivaba las patas de furia de Jibanyan.

-Inaho no sé qué sucede contigo hoy pero tu comportamiento en inaceptable – le reclamaba Whisper con su típico tono de superioridad – me niego a aceptar que Nathan salga contigo en ese estado.

\- Lo siento Whisper – se disculpó apenada la chica- pero tengo mis razones para ser así.

\- Yo creo que solo lo hace por estar cerca de Nyeth – hablo Jibanyan más tranquilizado mientras comía una chocobarra.

\- N-no no no no… ¡Cómo crees! Nathan es mi amigo, nadie dijo algo sobre que él me gustara, ¿Gustar? Que es eso a mí solo me gusta el espacio, aunque tiene lo suyo y…. – hablaba la chica de lo más nerviosa mientras hacía gestos con sus manos debido a la afirmación de Jibanyan. Los Yo Kai decidieron alejarse con rumbo a la cocina para hablar de la situación.

\- USApyon ¿Segura que está bien? – le cuestionaba dudoso Whisper.

\- Desde ayer esta algo rara – respondió el conejo – fue a comprar ropa y desde ahí no ha vuelto a ser normal.

\- Eso explica el cambio de ropa – indico Whisper - bueno, por lo que yo se…

\- Que es casi nada – interrumpió Jibanyan para molestarle.

\- ¡Oye! – le reclamo. El gato solo lo ignoro – Em… Como te decía, por lo que yo sé a esa edad es normal que las chicas empiecen a preocuparse por su forma de vestir y demás cosas, así que yo consideraría que es bastante normal.

\- Ese es el problema… - hablo atemorizado USApyon – para nosotros lo normal es raro y lo raro es normal… ¡Estoy perdiendo a Inaho!

\- Cálmate USApyon – trato de tranquilizarle Jibanyan – yo creo que esta así porque le gusta Nyeth – ambos Yo Kai le miraron incrédulos - ¿dije algo malo?

\- Es que a Inaho nunca le ha atraído eso del amor – contesto USApyon – además… Nathan tiene novia.

\- ¿No le dijiste? – le cuestiono el fantasma.

\- Como dije Inaho nunca le ha atraído eso del amor, no es de su interés, yo pensé que sí se lo comentaba me hubiera ignorado – afirmo el conejo.

\- Bueno ahora hay que decirle – indico el gato rojo mientas caminaba de regroso a la sala sin embargo, fue detenido - ¿Qué les pasa?

\- No podemos hacer eso Jibanyan – hablo Whisper – romper el corazón de una chica es algo terrible – empezaba a ser su imitación de un violinista con música triste- imagina, ella planea una batalla para que Nathan la vea como algo más que a una amiga, y nosotros hacemos que pierda la guerra antes de que la empiece, eso es simplemente inaceptable.

\- Como digas – termino aceptando Jibanyan – yo solo espero que esto no se salga de control.

\- USApyon… ¿Qué piensas hacer? - le cuestiono el fantasma.

\- Inaho es importante para mí, me ha ayudado bastante y creo que es hora de devolverle los favores que a echó por mí – hablo con determinación – ¿de qué lado están? ¿Team Katie o Team Inaho? – Whsiper y Jibanyan se vieron el uno al otro.

\- Pues… Nyo se si Nathan dure mucho con Katie… Además de que Inaho sabe de la existencia de nosotros y sería más fácil que esos dos tuvieran una relación – dio su punto de vista el gato favorito de todos.

\- A mi Inaho me cae bien, además de que ayuda a los Yo Kai y Nathan no insistiría por un reloj Yo Kai para ella – hablo Whisper pensativo.

\- ¿Entonces? – cuestiono el conejo esperando recibir la respuesta que él se imaginaba.

\- Team Inaho – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamo feliz el conejo – pero… Luego de esforzarnos ayer con lo Katie y eso ¿Cómo los vamos a separar?

\- ¡Muy fácil! – exclamo Jibanyan – le haremos ver a Nathan que él y Katie son de diferentes mundos – indico Jibanyan – vamos a necesitar ayuda de otros Yo Kai para que amos interactúen raro con el otro y ellos harán el resto.

\- Jibanyan no podemos meternos en los asuntos amorosos de Nathan – le regaño – si él lo descubriera se enojaría bastante.

\- Entonces ya que tú eres muy listo propón algo – hablo con arrogancia el gato.

\- Dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo – respondió Whisper – si en verdad Katie y Nathan están destinados a estar juntos entonces con el tiempo aparecerá alguien que le dé su Yo Kai Watch.

\- Pero tu dijis…

\- Se lo que dije – respondió Whisper a USApyon – y no te confundas sigo prefiriendo a Inaho, pero hay que ser justos.

\- Tsk está bien – finalizo el conejo.

Mientras en la sala Inaho debido a lo distraída que era sumándole el hecho de que seguía hablando no se había dado cuenta que estaba sola hasta que Nathan la interrumpió.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás hablando? – cuestiono Adams (Nathan… Adams es su apellido).

\- Oh… Este no sé, mejor ya vámonos – comento nerviosa Inaho.

\- Espera, no están los demás – Inaho se percató de eso. Pero no tardaron en aparecer sus compañeros Yo Kai – muy bien, ya que estamos todos… ¡A por el Yolo-Watch!

El tiempo trascurrió rápido ya que a pesar de estar alejados del centro comercial de la ciudad la euforia de Nathan por tener el Yolo-Watch en sus manos hizo correr a todos. Llegaron al punto de venta de videojuegos para decepción de Nathan el videojuego estaba disponible… Pero solo para socios de la sucursal.

-Estuve tan cerca – comentaba tristemente el muchacho.

\- No te preocupes Nathan… - le hablo dulcemente su acompañante – creo que te puedo ayudar con eso.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono el poseedor del Yo Kai Watch.

\- Pues recién recordé que mi hermano es socio de la sucursal y bueno… No preguntes porque, pero tengo su tarjeta de membresía.

\- ¡Enserio! Vamos – Nathan tomo de la mano a Inaho llevándola nuevamente a la tienda. Inaho sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como su cara se teñía de todos los rojos posibles. Pasando atreves de los pasillos se oía decir a la multitud "que linda pareja" cosa que paso por alto Nathan, pero le hizo tener más esperanzas a Inaho.

\- Vez Whiper todos opinan que hacen una linda pareja – hablo USApyon a la par que corria.

\- Ya se, ya se… Pero no podemos interferir al menos que el escritor lo quiera así.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamo Jibanyan - no rompas la 4ta pared.

\- Perdón…

Una vez terminada la compra del tan ansioso videojuego de Nathan humanos y Yo Kai se dispusieron a pasar más tiempo juntos… el Problema era el cómo.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? – le cuestiono el castaño a la de pelo morado.

\- Ayer hicimos lo que a mí me gustaba hacer… Qué tal si ahora hacemos algo que a ti te guste hacer – respondió Inaho con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Cla-claro… Tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, los huesos, porque sí tienes ¿no? Ahí está tenemos 253 cosas en común. Lo que a ti te guste a mí me va a gustar – contesto Inaho como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamo Whisper – algunos nos sentimos ofendidos con eso de los huesos.

\- Creo que tienes razón – hablo con una sonrisa Nathan – bueno acaban de abrir una tienda de gotcha así que ¿Vamos? – la chica solo asistió.

Fue una mañana-tarde divertida… Y dolorosa para nuestros protagonistas ya que después de que Inaho aprendiera a utilizar el arma de pintura fue la más peligrosa dentro del campo de combate, ni USApyon que estaba acostumbrado a disparar podía igualar la habilidad de Inaho. Nathan termino con varios moretones después de aquella guerra de pintura.

-No sabía que fueras tan buena con las armas ¿Segura que rea tu primera vez?

\- En el gotcha sí – respondió sonriente.

\- Pero es que demostraste todo lo contrario, tuviste muchos reflejos, nadie te pudo dar – indico su acompañante.

\- Bueno ahí es gracias a USApyon que gracias a él puedo esquivar todo tipo de disparo.

\- Inaho – le reclamo el conejo.

\- Jaja debe ser muy divertido… - Nathan miro su reloj, iba tarde – me divertí mucho Inaho pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, me tengo que ir.

\- No te preocupes Nathan – hablo tiernamente Inaho - ¿Mañana te puedo ver?

\- ¡Claro! A la misma hora… Por cieto tu nueva ropa… Te vez hermosa – dicho esto Nathan salió corriendo. Inaho solo suspiro.

\- La mejor cita de mi vida – hablo para sí misma. Los Yo Kai solo la vieron felizmente, sin embargo, la triste pronto se empezó a notar.

-Es divertido estar con Nyeth e Inaho – hablo Jibanyan – espero que tengas razón y el destino los junte Whisper.

\- Yo también lo espero amiguito… Yo también…

 **Y aquí un capítulo más de Yo Kai, espero que les haya gustado ya que pongo mucho empeño por traerlo semana tras semana, nos vemos pronto ;) ¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Diferentes mundos parte 2.

 **-Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

 **Operación conquista.**

Volvió a mirar su reloj con angustia y ciertamente los resultados no eran alentadores, pues, con cada segundo que este avanzaba su paciencia empezaba a perderse.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que correr tan lento?! – Cuestionaba con un grito al aire mientras continuaba con la carrera – Katie me está esperando, y no quiero recurrir a un Yo-Kai, necesito una tarde completamente normal.

La carrera que emprendía cada vez iba a más, sin importarle que sus pulmones exigieran más oxigeno; ya que después de lo de ayer ver a Katie era lo único que circulaba por su mente, por supuesto, eso y la mañana que tuvo a lado de Inaho. Esquina por esquina iba a velocidad, incluso saltándose unos pequeños semáforos.

-"Inaho" – pensaba para sí mismo Nathan – "debo de admitir que fue divertido pasar un buen rato contigo… pero no siempre debe de ser así, voy tarde a ver a mi novia. Mañana tendré que recortar un poco el tiempo que pasare contigo, aunque, me sentí muy bien contigo, incluso Whisper y Jibanyan se divirtieron bastante, además de que con esa ropa tu… realmente te veías hermosa" – al momento de darse cuenta de cuál fue su pensamiento el chico se sonrojo y al poco tiempo sacudió su cabeza – "que estoy pensando, es cierto, se veía muy bien pero, por supuesto, no se compara a la chica de mis sueños. Me pregunto, si tu tuvieras un Yo-Kai Watch, Whisper y Jibanyan te aceptarían tanto como a Inaho – suspiro – "que cosas digo, yo sé que así será".

El parque ya no estaba muy lejos, en unos minutos estaría al lado de la chica con la que siempre quiso estar, y eso ciertamente lo motivaba.

-a-

La chica de pelo morado acompañada de 3 Yo-Kai seguía viendo hacia la dirección en la que se fue corriendo Nathan embobada, a tal punto, que se había olvidado del resto de sus compañeros los cuales en vista de que la poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch no iba a responder pronto decidieron hablar sobre la situación que se estaba armando.

-USApyon – le llamaba Jibanyan - ¿qué tan bueno eres disparando a humanos?

-Yo diría que bastante bueno, ustedes ya lo comprobaron hoy – recordaba el Yo-Kai como le disparaba a Nathan.

-Muy bien, el objetivo está definido soldado – hablaba con tono militar el gato rojo - nyo hay opción de fracasar, el objetivo, Katie Forester. Quiero que sea rápido y certero.

-¡Si señor! – afirmaba USApyon mientras preparaba su pistola.

-¡Jibanyan, USApyon! – les regañaba Whisper mientras tomaba de las orejas a ambos – ni se les ocurra, o yo me encargare de que no vuelvan a salir de la dimensión Yo-kai, no creo que al rey Enma le agrade saber que dos Yo-Kai causaron el perecer de una jovencita inocente.

-Nyo – suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos Jibanyan – si el rey Enma se llega enterar estaré más muerto de lo que lo estoy ahora.

-Aún no voy al espacio como para que el rey cause mi desaparición por la eternidad – comentaba USApyon.

-Así me gusta – afirmo el fantasma. Los suelta de las orejas – ahora, no piensen en cosas homicidas o algo por el estilo.

-Pero es la mejor opción Whisper – indicaba Jibanyan – así Nyeth estará triste e Inaho podrá consolarlo y después se harán novios y además, las cosas serán mucho mejores para nosotros.

-No empieces gato molesto – le recriminaba Whisper – no creo que sea así de fácil, tu aún no superas a tu antigua dueña, imagínate a Nathan con Katie.

-¡Son casos muy diferentes! – exclamaba el Yo-Kai.

-Y vaya que tienes razón, Jibanyan, tú al menos eres feliz sin ella, dudo que Nathan sea feliz sin Katie sin darse cuenta de que son de diferentes mundos.

-Está bien – comento rendido Jibanyan - ¿Tu qué piensas USApyon?

-Inaho merece ser feliz, y ese chico puede hacerla feliz.

-Claro que puede USApyon – hablaba Whisper – eso no lo dudes, pero, no podemos interferir, recuerda que él nos puede ver y si nos nota tratando de arruinar su relación con Katie se va a molestar mucho con nosotros y con Inaho pensando que te mando a ti para arruinar su relación.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – cuestiono el conejo.

-Operación conquista – respondió uniforme el fantasma.

-¿Operación conquista? – respondieron dudosos el resto de sus compañeros.

-Así es como he decidido llamar a mi brillante plan – hablaba en tono presumido Whisper – está bien, no podemos interrumpir en su relación con Katie, pero, eso no significa que no podamos ayudar a Inaho a conquistarlo.

-No entiendo – comentaba USApyon.

-Es muy simple, Inaho ya sorprendió a Nathan con su cambio de vestuario el día de hoy.

-Es cierto – indicaba Jibanyan – le dijo que se veía hermosa.

-Entonces, nosotros ayudaremos a Inaho a acercarse aún más a Nathan para que note que Inaho es la chica indicada para él.

-Y así no tendrá nada que reclamarnos porque no nos estamos metiendo en su relación – analizaba USApyon – me gusta.

-Soy un genio – comentaba el fantasma – mañana debe de iniciar la operación conquista.

-Está bien – hablaba USApyon – pero… ¿Qué haremos por ahora?

-Estaba pensando en llamar a unos amigos Yo-Kai para bueno, hacer unos cuantos estragos en la cita que hoy va a tener Nathan y Katie.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Dije que nosotros no podíamos interferir – le interrumpía el fantasma – más no que otros podrían hacerlo, además, nosotros estaremos ocupados controlando a otros Yo-Kai para que así Nathan no tenga que reclamarnos.

-¿Sabes? A veces piensas muy bien, Whisper.

-Gracias, gracias, mi mente es simplemente brillante.

-Bien, deja de presumir, Whisper – reclamo Jibanyan – ¿nyo es más importantes hacer volver en sí a Inaho? – les cuestiono Jibanyan a los dos Yo-Kai.

-La había olvidado por completo – afirmo apenado USApyon – en breve me encargo.

-Mientras, yo llamare a unos cuantos Yo-kai para ayudarnos en nuestra empresa.

La chica, que debido a su estado se había perdido de la interesante plática qué habían tenido sus compañeros, seguía suspirando, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Nathan… - suspiro – fue la mejor cita de mi vida.

-Y también la primera – comentaba USApyon – Inaho – le llamaba mientras estaba frente a ella.

-Nathan – seguía suspirando la chica de grades gafas.

-Esta chica – comentaba rendido – tendrá que ser de la manera difícil – mientras preparaba su pistola – Inaho, estas perdida y tengo que traerte de vuelta.

-¡Alto! – Interrumpía una voz desconocida - ¿Es tu amiga y le vas a disparar?

USApyon se detuvo en seco y es que no se esperaba que alguien lo detuviera. Con nerviosismo se giró para encontrarse con una figura masculina la cual exigía respeto.

-¿Me puedes ver? – cuestiono temeroso.

-Claro qué sí – le contesto – por algo te interrumpí, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí – respondió nervioso.

-USApyon encontré el candidato perfecto para la cita, ya va en camino – hablaba Whisper.

-Quiero chocobarras – comentaba Jibanyan – le pediré a Inaho…

-Hola – les saludaba aquel sujeto.

-¿Hola? – devolvía el saludo Jibanyan.

-¿Nos puedes ver? – cuestionaba Whisper.

-No creo que le hable al aire en vano – respondía.

-¿Lo conoces USApyon?

-No.

-¿Jibanyan?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea este sujeto.

-Perdón, creo que fui algo descortés – respondía apenado – soy Akisha, Akisha Kyo.

-Un gusto, Akisha.

-Por favor solo Kyo – pidió amablemente.

Kyo, un chico poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch, alto con buena postura y con un cuerpo que, a simple vista, se notaba que había sido entrenado para realizar un deporte pesado. Pese a eso era delgado, vistiendo una sudadera negra, pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color, cabello largo bien cuidado que incluso le tapaba un ojo, y unos ojos azules muy notorios, esto, derivado del único ojo visible.

-De acuerdo… - respondio Whisper.

-Tranquilos – comentaba alegre – parecen buenos Yo-Kai a pesar de que le quieren disparar a la gente.

-Este… Así nos llevamos – se defendía USApyon - ¿cómo puedes vernos?

-Por un Yo-Kai Watch, ¿no es obvio?

-Sí, a lo que me refiero es… ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Fue un regalo de mi abuelo antes de fallecer, un día escuche una voz proveniente de este reloj, así que me acerque y me lo coloque y desde entonces veo cosas que otros no, muy divertido por cierto.

-Bien… nyo estamos causando problemas a nadie, así que, ¿Qué pretendes? – le interrogaba Jibanyan.

-Nada, solo vi a esta linda chica y decidí acercarme a hablarle – comentaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Inaho! – exclamo Whisper.

-Vaya, también tiene un lindo nombre – afirmo el chico de cabello perfecto.

-Sí… Es especial – aseguro USApyon – pero, lo del láser era para despertarla, es una chica un tanto complicada.

-Lo complicado es interesante, aprendes nuevas cosas, descubres maneras de pensar, y además, te permite crecer como persona.

-Nathan… - volvió a suspirar la chica aún con la mirada perdida.

-¿Nathan? – Cuestiono el chico al aire - ¿es su novio?

-Algo así – respondió apenado Jibanyan – digamos que está en proceso.

-Pues, cuando lo encuentren, díganle que es muy afortunado – comento con una sonrisa – además de una poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch parece ser una chica increíble… ¿USApyon, verdad?

-Sí – contesto tímidamente.

-¿Te importa que sea yo el que la traiga de vuelta?

-Jaja, suerte con eso – rio orgulloso el conejo.

-Inaho… - hablaba en voz baja mientras la agitaba ligeramente – emm… chica increíble – ninguna respuesta - ¡Inaho! – termino gritando mientras la agitaba con fuerza.

-¡Woa! – Exclama con sorpresa la chica - ¿qué sucede?

-Estabas en tu propio mundo – le respondió alegre Kyo.

-¿Y tú eres? – cuestiono dudosa.

-Ya me le presente a tus amigos – indicaba cansado.

-Eres muy bipolar – analizaba Inaho – me gusta, espera, ¿amigos?

-¿Qué estos tres de aquí no lo son? – señalando a Jibanyan, Whisper y USApyon.

-Sí, entonces… ¡Tambien posees un Yo-Kai Watch! – exclamaba feliz Inaho.

-Así es, es genial encontrar a alguien más que tenga un reloj Yo-Kai, sobretodo, siendo una chica linda como tú – comentaba con un guiño al final, esto hizo que Inaho se sonrojara.

-Sí, cl-claro… pero ni siquiera me conoces – hablaba tímidamente.

-Entonces dame la oportunidad de conocerte – comento con una sonrisa Kyo.

-Pero, yo tampoco te conozco – hablaba de manera nerviosa.

-Entonces conozcámonos y perdamos la cordura poco a poco.

-a-

Nathan y Katie se habían estado divirtiendo mientras tanto. Después de la espera por parte de la chica hacia su chico el cual llego sin aliento y todo sudoroso; hecho que paso por alto Katie, decidieron pasar la tarde en el parque de atracciones. Ambos estaban haciendo fila para subir a la montaña rusa.

-"Bueno, hasta ahora nuestra primera cita ha ido muy pero muy normal" – pensaba Nathan. Se dispuso a hablar – oye, Katie, ¿cómo la estás pasando?

-¿Ehh? – lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

-Di-Digo, este… ¿te estas divirtiendo?

-Cl-claro que si, Nathan, perdón si no hago mucha platica es solo que, bueno, no sé cómo ser una buena novia.

-Yo tampoco – contestaba nervioso – pero, hasta ahora nos hemos estado divirtiendo.

-Sí, es como antes, claro que con un poco más de abrazos y esas cosas… además de que no está ni Oso y Eduardo.

-Sí – hablaba apenado Nathan. Buscaba algo que decir pero simplemente no podía pensar en nada, y es que, aunque quería estar con Katie con todas sus ganas esto de ser novios era nuevo para el – "veamos… Si ella fuera Inaho que es lo que haríamos". – Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que estaba comparando a Katie con Inaho – "¡no!, no, no, ¡no! Son casos totalmente distintos" – claro que, últimamente la chica de pelo morado estaba circulando en demasía por su mente.

-Nathan – lo llamo Katie – es nuestro turno – extendió su mano ofreciéndola tiernamente.

-¡Sí! – Exclamo el chico de Yo-Kai Watch aceptando la mano de la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde…

-No – indicaba Nathan.

-Sí, vamos Nathan, es nuestra primera cita.

-Pero no me gustan las fotos – comentaba nervioso el chico del Yo-Kai Watch.

-Pero a mi si, y quiero tener una de nosotros como pareja – argumentaba la chica del moño rosa.

-Pero…

-Vamos, solo unas fotos – pedía suplicante Katie. La chica había dejado de estar nerviosa y ahora estaba completamente segura con la simple idea de romper el molde con una sesión de fotografías.

-Está bien – acepto Nathan seguido de un suspiro – vamos Katie.

Los chicos pasaron a una cabina de fotos instantáneas. Nathan estaba algo incómodo, pero con el pasar de las fotos fue tomando confianza y esto debido a que Katie hacia todo tipo de gestos graciosos para aligerar el ambiente. Al poco rato Nathan le siguió la corriente dando como resultado fotos muy divertidas tipas de una pareja joven. Cabe resaltar que en la última foto ambos salieron dándose un ligero, pero tierno beso.

-Nos vemos tan bien – indicaba Katie mientras sostenía las fotos en sus manos con brillo en los ojos. Nathan que, curioso de saber cómo habían salido se acercó a Katie y, estando unos centímetros, abrazo a Katie de la cintura causando un sonrojo en la chica.

-Hmm… Normalmente no me gustan las fotos – comentaba Nathan aun manteniendo el abrazo con Katie – pero estas me gustan, nos vemos increíbles.

-S-sí, tie-tienes razón Nathan – hablaba de manera nerviosa la chica. Nathan se percató de esto y en seguida intuyo que era debido al abrazo que tenía sobre Katie.

-¡Oh! Perdón por incomodarte, yo creí que estaba bien que te abrazara así y – trataba de disculparse mientras rompía el enganche, más sin embargo fue detenido por la misma Katie.

-No, está bien Nathan, es normal que las parejas se abracen – argumentaba Katie mientras giraba sobre su propio eje quedando cara a cara con su pareja – además, es muy lindo – dicho esto le dio un beso el cual el chico correspondió con gusto.

-La mejor chica del mundo – decía un muy sonriente Nathan. Poco después la abrazo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… hola, mi querida Katie –comentaba una muy conocida voz causando la ruptura del abrazo.

-¡Kyubi! – exclama sonriente Katie mientras se acercaba al chico, dejando de lado a Nathan – hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿cómo has estado?

-Tuve otros asuntos que atender, mi querida Katie – indicaba mientras se arrodillaba y le ofrecía una flor, como es costumbre en sus encuentros – pero, aun así no he logrado quitarme de encima tu hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias Kyubi – agradecía una muy sonriente Katie.

-Cof… Cof… - pedía atención un muy enojado y celoso Nathan.

-¡Oh! Perdón Nathan – se disculpaba apenada Katie – él es mi amigo Kyubi, Kyubi él es Nathan.

-Ya lo conocía – hablaba molesto – "y ya que nuestra primera cita iba mejorando, tenía que aparecer un Yo-Kai… Y no cualquier Yo-Kai".

-En lo absoluto mi querida Katie, Nathan y yo hemos… compartido ciertos proyectos juntos.

-¿Proyectos? – cuestionaba la chica.

-Vaya, parece que ella aún no sabe de tu pequeño secreto – argumentaba Kyubi – una lástima, Katie, parece que no confía mucho en ti.

-¿A qué se refiere, Nathan? – cuestionaba con intriga la chica del moño rosa.

-No es nada en verdad – trataba de explicar el chico del Yo-Kai Watch – Katie, es mejor irnos, Kyubi no es una muy buena compañía que digamos.

-Pero Nathan, es mi amigo – comentaba molesta la chica.

-Es complicado que entiendas su verdadera naturaleza – indicaba Nathan.

-¿Complicado? ¡Pero qué va! Es mucho más fácil de lo que Nathan te quiere hacer creer – contragolpeaba el Yo-Kai.

-No entiendo nada – comentaba Katie.

-Y no tienes porque… ¡Vámonos! Kyubi no es alguien de fiar – decía Nathan mientras tomaba a Katie de la mano y se la llevaba de allí.

-Pero que posesivo – le molestaba el Yo-Kai.

Un tanto más lejos ambos chicos pararon.

-¿Pero qué fue todo eso? – cuestiono Katie.

-Nada importante, en verdad.

-Explícame- pedía con determinación la chica.

-No es tan fácil, no lo entenderías… somos de diferentes mundo, por así decirlo.

-Nathan… estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mira, la verdad es que… todo a nuestro alrededor tiene un porque, todas las cosas, todo en la vida; incluso después de la muerte, yo soy capaz de ver seres invisibles que son la causa de un estado de ánimo o acciones de nuestro día a día, como fantasmas que nos poseen para su diversión propia, esa es la verdad Katie.

-Hmm…

-Katie…

-Pudiste haber inventado una mejor excusa, Nathan, al menos, veo que no confías del todo en mí.

-No es así, claro que confió en ti, y sé que suena increíble lo que te estoy contando, pero es la verdad.

-Me voy a casa – suspiro rendida la chica – no trates de seguirme, por favor, necesito pensar unas cosas.

Y así fue como Nathan vio alejarse a su querida Katie y solo es ese momento pudo reconocer lo que Whisper le había comentado.

-Son de diferentes mundos… - comento Nathan en silencio – pero… sé que tú puedes venir a mi mundo y entenderlo, no dejare ir a lo que más quiero.

-a-

-Vaya… ¿así que fuiste tú y tu novio los que detuvieron la desaparición de los Yo-Kai en nuestro mundo? – cuestionaba expectante Kyo a Inaho sobre las aventuras que la chica le estaba contando.

-Así es, pero ya te dije que no es mi novio.

-Pero hablas de él como si lo fuera – le molestaba el chico – que afortunado, ¿ya te dije que eres muy bonita? – Inaho se sonrojo.

-No… pero gracias, Akisha.

-Ya te dije que me llames Kyo, Inaho.

-¿Y si mejor te llamo Aki?

-Jaja, tomas confianza muy rápido, ¿sabes?

-Bueno… me inspiras confianza.

-De acuerdo, llámame así, pero solo tu Inaho… - la chica soltó una sonrisa, en verdad este chico era interesante y agradable - tengo que volver a casa, espero poder verte mañana.

-Claro, Aki – se despedía Inaho. Kyo tomo su mano y en un acto caballeroso la beso.

-Dulces sueños, dulce princesa.

 **Y vale, tarde mucho pero mucho tiempo en volver con esta fic… pero bueno, aquí otro capítulo más, espero que les guste y lo compartan con sus amigos ya que eso me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos pronto. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿Con quién quiero estar?

 **Disclaimer. Yo- Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

 **Operación conquista.**

Sus ánimos no eran los mejores, había llegado ya muy tarde ayer a su hogar y luego de un rápido y desanimado saludo con sus padres se dirigió a su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, tampoco saber de nadie y, para su buena suerte, sus amigos aún no habían llegado. Con unos ojos hinchados, el chico se reincorporo de su letargo y se dirigió a vestirse para un nuevo día. De manera nada sorprendente observo como sus dos de sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban en activo, uno comiendo su golosina favorita, el otro revisando datos en su Yo-Kai Pad.

-Oh Nathan, veo que ya estas despierto – saludo alegre Wisper – perdónanos por llegar tarde ayer, pero tuvimos muchas cosas que resolver con Inaho que el tiempo paso volando.

-Así es, Nyeth, es increíble la cantidad de casos que llegan a su agencia de detectives, vimos antiguos amigos que necesitaban ayuda, creo que ella se encarga del resto de nuestro trabajo – el chico no respondía, simplemente se dedicaba a vestirse. Esto extraño a Jibanyan - ¿qué tal las cosas con Katie?

-Nada espectaculares – contesto sin mucho ánimo – lo arruine todo, debí haber sido honesta con ella desde el comienzo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Nathan? – se animó a cuestionar Whisper, aun sabiendo la obvia causa.

-Al parecer Kyubi y Katie ya se conocen de tiempo atrás, él nos interrumpió en lo que parecía ser una cita perfecta y… Le dije la verdad y no me creyó, no confió en mi palabra – respondía un muy triste poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch. Whisper se sentía mal por su amigo y se lo demostraría, pero trataba de ocultar la culpa como el gato rojo pues, él había mandado al zorro en primer lugar.

-Es normal, Nyeth – hablaba Jibanyan mientras se acercaba a consolar a Nathan – son de diferentes mundos, ella no cree en lo que tú ya has visto porque es muy ilógico. Ver para creer y ella no nos puede ver.

-Escucha, Nathan – lo llamaba el fantasma – al principio te apoyamos porque creímos que seriamos capaces de hacerte sentir en una relación normal, sin embargo, visto los últimos acontecimientos, no creo que eso sea posible.

-Necesito un Yo-Kai Watch para ella – indagaba el chico un tanto más animado – así ella los podrá ver y tendremos más aventuras juntos y…

-Ya te dije que esto no funciona así, Nathan – comentaba su mayordomo con algo de decepción en su rostro – sí el destino lo quiere, alguien externo a nosotros le dará el Yo-Kai Watch, de menos nosotros no podemos interferir.

-Si… Creo que sí – comentaba nuevamente triste - ¿por qué me persigue la desgracia? – cuestionaba al aire de manera cómica, causando una gota de sudor en sus compañeros.

-Yo nyo diría que te persigue la desgracia, más bien lo extraño, y lo extraño su vuelve aún más extraño – confirmaba Jibanyan – bueno, debemos de prepararnos para ir con Inaho.

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamaba nuevamente animado el poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch – ella me podrá aconsejar sobre mi situación, es una chica después de todo – esta declaración sorprendió a sus compañeros debido a que, por obvias razones, la chica del pelo morado no debería de saber nada sobre la "pasajera" relación que ostentaba en estos momentos el chico.

-Este… Nathan, no lo considero una buena idea después de todo, Inaho no sabe mucho de esos temas, es más, yo creo que te mal aconsejaría en vez de ayudarte – indicaba Whisper – deja que las cosas fluyan, el destino siempre tiene algo nuevo para cada uno de nosotros.

-Whisper tiene razón muy pocas veces y esta es una de ellas, hazle caso, Nyeth, no es normal en el – trataba de convencerlo Jibanyan causando un leve enojo en el fantasma.

-¡Oye! – Reclamaba el mayordomo – al menos yo no me la paso echado la mayoría del tiempo esperando solo las horas de la comida y yendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Tengo un estricto entrenamiento, es normal que llegue cansado. A diferencia de ti yo si estoy apto para el combate – se defendía el gato rojo.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritaba el chico – no estoy para escuchar sus peleas de toda la vida. Debo de ayudar a mi madre al aseo y, ustedes al vivir conmigo, me deben de ayudar. Dejen a un lado sus diferencias y ayúdenme.

-¡Si señor! – Exclamaron ambos Yo-Kai en tono militar. Nathan a continuación salió de su habitación dirigiéndose abajo para tomar su desayuno. Sería un día largo después de todo.

-a-

-Pero que buen chico te conseguiste, hija – la molestaba su madre mientras terminaba de untar un poco de mermelada de fresa en un pan tostado – en verdad, creo que hacen una linda pareja.

-Mama… - hablaba avergonzada la chica – no es lo que crees, él es solo un amigo que tuve el gusto de conocer.

-¿Pero no fuiste ayer a tu cita con el chico de tus sueños? – cuestionaba la madre un tanto confundida.

-Sí… Bueno, él no sabe que fue una cita, ¿o sí?, ¿Fui tan obvia? Y si ya no quiere salir conmigo por eso mismo por eso mismo y sí…

-Shh – la calmaba su madre mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su hija – tranquila, por lo que noto te divertiste bastante.

-Y así fue mamá – hablaba ya más tranquila la chica – él es un chico increíble, pero, siento que no voy a poder avanzar más con él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él es magnífico, transmite una seguridad y confianza sin precedentes – argumentaba la chica – y yo… Bueno, solo soy friki.

-Pero tienes más cualidades, Inaho – trataba de ayudarla su madre – el que no las veas no quiere decir que seas menor que él.

-¿Cómo cuales, madre? – cuestionaba sin muchos ánimos la chica mientras consumía un plato de cereal.

-Bueno, irradias un brillo especial cada que estas animada, tu sonrisa es bonita, animas el ambiente y, lo más importante, nunca te ha importado lo que los demás piensan de ti – comentaba con una sonrisa. Inaho no estaba muy segura de poseer todo eso, pero si de algo estaba segura era que el chico se había convertido en la causa de sus sonrisas.

-Iré con todo, sin miedo – indicaba con seguridad – no se permiten errores.

-Pero, ¿entonces quién era el chico de ayer? – cuestionaba extrañada su madre. Inaho se puso nerviosa de recordar como la había tratado Kyo el día anterior.

-Es… un amigo que tuve el gusto de conocer.

USApyon por su parte, solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación de su compañera con la mayor del hogar. Él sabía que el chico que podía hacerla feliz tenía algo especial con la que ahora se podría considerar como su "rival" del amor, sin embargo él quería verla sonreír como lo ha estado haciendo desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Nathan Adams. Con calma se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica para preparar todo para ayudar a su amiga a conquistar el corazón del chico, darían batalla, no se rendirían.

-a-

-Y con esto terminamos – indicaba Nathan mientras sacaba la basura de su casa – creo… que salir con Inaho me ayudara a olvidarme de mi problema con Katie.

-Y eso que apenas llevan saliendo muy poco tiempo – hablaba Whisper – imagínate como se incrementaran los problemas con el paso del tiempo.

-Nyo creo que sea conveniente para ambas parte – comentaba el gato rojo – terminaran muy peleados y sin la posibilidad de rescatar su amistad, si yo fuera tú, Nyeth, terminaría para rescatar los vínculos que tienes con ella.

-No, luchare por tener algo con ella, hasta el final – sentenciaba Nathan con una sonrisa de confianza – ella es lo que más quiero.

-No digas que no te lo advertimos, Nathan – recriminaba el fantasma – será como tú quieras que sea. Como tu mayordomo debo de asegurar tu bienestar físico y emocional.

-Gracías… pero estoy bien así, Whisper – comentaba analítico Nathan – y… ¿por qué de repente estas en contra de mi relación con Katie?

-¿Yo? – Cuestionaba indignado el Yo-Kai – no es eso, Nathan. Yo velo por tu bien y tenía la esperanza de que esto pudiera funcionar. Aún con las labores que ayer llevamos a cabo con Inaho aún hubo cabos sueltos y Kyubi arruino tu cita.

-Ya veo – hablaba el poseedor del reloj – creo… que… No sé, debo de pensar en muchas cosas.

-No falta mucho para que Inaho pase por nosotros, despeja tu mente con ella por un momento y bueno, toma la decisión que consideres correcta.

-Lo haré – finalizaba con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en chico. Su amiga podría hacer un buen trabajo para distraerlo, después de todo.

El tiempo avanzaba lento, pues el chico estaba desesperado porque la chica pasara por él y olvidar el acontecimiento de ayer… Además de que le pediría un favor a Inaho que si bien no atentaba contra su vida, le podría quitar parte significativa de esta. Las horas avanzaron.

-a-

Estaba nerviosa, y eso que apenas ayer había tocado este mismo timbre, sin embargo, esta vez la situación era muy, muy distinta. Ayer había salido con el chico que moraba en esa casa y, aunque ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, para ella el día de ayer fue su primera cita… Aunque probablemente el chico no lo haya considerado así, pero le daba igual. Con temor toco el timbre del hogar de la familia Adams y espero respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-¿Hola? – contestaba a la llamada la madre del chico.

-Hola, señora Adams – saludaba de manera tranquila… O al menos eso quería tratar de hacer – este… Soy Inaho, ¿se encuentra Nathan?

-¿Inaho? ¡Oh! La chica de ayer – recordaba la madre del poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch – pasa, en breve lo llamo.

La chica, luego de ser autorizado su pase, ingreso. Las piernas le tembleban y su respiración era agitada. No podía entender como un simple muchacho podía causar una explosión de emociones en ella, pero le gustaban estas sensaciones, aunque se sintiera tonta.

El plan que había ideado para hoy era muy fácil… Un árcade center sería la parada para ellos dos el día de hoy. Algo simple pero entretenido para ambas partes, después de todo, la chica se la pasaba muy bien jugando videojuegos… Mucho más que haciendo algo típico de las chicas de su edad. El chico no tardo en bajar y luego de un afectuoso saludo pusieron marcha al lugar que ella había elegido. Para los Yo-Kai la operación conquista estaba por iniciar.

Minutos después…

Un disparo por aquí, un disparo por allá y otro por acullá. La chica se lo estaba pasando de maravilla pasando nivel por nivel de un videojuego llamado "The House of The Dead" y aunque ese tipo de juegos no eran muy aptos que digamos para su edad, ella disfrutaba jugarlos, a tal grado que era una experta, aun sin jugar demasiado. Por su parte Nathan observaba con asombro la habilidad de la chica. Nunca había conocido este lado divertido de ella, pues casi nunca la trataba, más que nada por el poco tiempo que tenía. Desde que fueron compañeros de salón su relación había avanzado a tal grado que empezó a confiar más en ella. Sí las cosas seguían así él podía presumir de haber encontrado a su mejor amiga pues, Katie ya era su novia… Aunque la de pelo morado tenía otros planes.

-Final score, new record – se escuchó una voz mecánica proveniente de la máquina – game over – la chica suspiro.

-Wow, Inaho, nunca había visto algo parecido – indico el chico emocionado – en serio, tienes una increíble habilidad para utilizar las armas.

-Gra-Gracias, Nathan – comento con un sonrojo la chica. Le agradaba que Nathan destacara sus habilidades y no la tachara de rara por las mismas - ¿quieres intentar? – invito la chica ofreciéndole la pistola laser, el chico accedió.

-No soy muy bueno, pero si me ayudas creo que podemos llegar a hacer grandes cosas – comentaba chico con una sonrisa. Inaho se acercó por su espalda, tomando el arma, juntado sus manos con la de Nathan, causando que esta se sonrojo por el contacto.

-Bien – destacaba USApyon – es la señal, Jibanyan.

-Sí señor – el gato rojo, con velocidad se dirigio hacia donde estaba nuestra inusual pareja, empujando a la chica causando un acercamiento mayor, en donde nuestros protagonistas estuvieron por rozar sus labios. Para este punto ambos se sonrojaron, sus ojos se observaban directamente. La chica tenía claro que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Nathan, cierra los ojos – ordeno Inaho. Esto ocurrió repentinamente para el chico. En frente de él había un gran par de ojos enmarcados con pestañas largas. Una fragancia a shampoo se podía detectar que emanaba de aquel precioso cabello. Y entonces Nathan pudo sentir los labios en sus labios el contacto de los suaves y calidos labios de Inaho.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Por qué la cara de Inaho esta tan cerca de la mía?" – era una de las tantas preguntas que Nathan se hacía en estos momentos, sin embargo, se sentía bien, por más que su subconsciente quisiera romper el beso él no quería, lo disfrutaba. Con un movimiento torpe, Inaho se alejó de él. Estaban rojos como tomate, pero quedaron maravillados, aun así, no será así de fácil para Inaho…

Minutos antes…

Su actitud el día de ayer no fue la mejor, después de todo, aunque su chico sonó sincero con ella esta no creyó en su palabra. Quería ir a verlo y disculparse a arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo, su orgullo no se lo permitió… Así como su inexperiencia en esos temas. Decidió salir con una de sus amigas el día de hoy, después de todo debido a la discusión que sostuvo ayer con Nathan no quedaron en nada para el día de hoy. Ambas pasaron hablando el día de cosas triviales, así del cómo solucionar su ligero pero gran problema… Katie empezaba a dudar sobre si tomo la mejor elección. Ambas chicas llegaron al centro árcade en donde, debido a su frustración, la novia de Nathan empezó a jugar una árcade deportiva, específicamente la de boxeo. Esto con el fin de desquitar su frustración y enojo.

-Katie… Nathan está… - trataba de hablar su amiga, sin embargo la chica del moño rosa seguía golpeando e ignorando ligeramente.

-En su casa debido a la pelea que tuvimos ayer – recalcaba, sería difícil sacarla de ese estado. Su amiga se acercó, interrumpiendo con su actividad y señalo al lugar en donde estaban los poseedores del Yo-Kai Watch.

La chica sentía un mar de emociones. Enojo, frustración, odio, entre otras cosas. Había sido traicionada, ella había confiado en el chico y así es como se lo pagaba. Con rapidez se acercó a la "pareja" luego de que estos se separaron, sorprendiéndolos.

-Katie – hablaba un sorprendido Nathan - ¿qué haces aquí? – la respuesta a su pregunta nunca llego. Un sonido de piel chocando contra piel se hizo presente. El chico había recibido su primera cachetada. Inaho no entendía que sucedia, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que todo tenía que ver con su acción anterior.

-No vuelvas a buscarme… - sentencio Katie mientras se retiraba del lugar. Nathan dudo un minuto sobre seguirla o no. Poco tiempo después tomo la iniciativa de salir en busca de la chica. Inaho sin embargo, cuando vio que el chico estaba dispuesto a dejarla, tomo su braso, impidiéndoselo al chico.

-¡Espera, Nathan! – exclamaba una muy desesperada Inaho. Sus amigos Yo-Kai veían muy confundidos la escena - ¿qué significa esto, Nathan? ¿No me digas que piensas elegir a Katie?

-Perdón Inaho, pero hay un lugar al que debo de ir – sentencio el chico luego de liberarse del enganche y salir corriendo.

-¡Nathan! ¡Quedate conmigo! – exclamaba la de pelo morado miestras alzaba su brazo viendo cómo se alejaba el chico – yo… es porque yo… realmente te quiero – el chico simplemente se alejó, causando gran tristeza en Inaho - ¿Así es… como va todo?

-Cálmate, Inaho – hablaba USApyon – todo se aclarara y…

-Ya no importa… - indico con una mirada triste – después de todo, Nathan siempre ha preferido a Katie sobre mí.

El chico por su parte corria desesperado tratando de alcanzar a su novia; si aún la podía considerar eso. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ellas pero la principal pregunta que cruzaba por su cabeza era: "¿con quién quiero estar?"

 **Y bueno, tarde un poco sí, pero creo que el episodio quedo como yo quería, después de todo es complicado trabajar con tantos personajes, jaja. Espero que les guste, compártanlo con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría bastante a seguir creciendo como escritor. Gracias de corazón por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Amor, celos y otros sentimientos

 **Disclaimer. Yo- Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

 **Operación conquista.**

"¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!" Era la pregunta que pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza de Nathan Adams luego del acontecimiento vivido el día de hoy.

-"¿Inaho… me beso? – Se cuestionaba internamente mientras sentía como su corazón iba a mil a la par que iba en busca de su chica – "me debe de odiar… pero, se sintió bien el beso de Inaho" – se dio golpes mentalmente – "no, Katie es mi primer y único amor… Inaho es solo una buena amiga"

La desesperación aumentaba, mientras el chico buscaba el paradero de su novia… si es que aún lo eran; suplicaba internamente porque la respuesta fuera positiva.

-"No recuerdo que corriera tan rápido" – pensó para sí mismo. Observo el amplio cielo, que se empezaba a tornar gris – "Va… a llover… debe de… debe estar en su casa, ojala sea así" – sin perder más tiempo, Nathan arranco a la máxima velocidad que sus pies se lo permitían.

-a-

Destrozada, humillada y alborotada… La chica del cabello morado se encontraba llorando luego de la anterior escena vivida. Era la primera y ojala la última vez que sintiera ese inmenso dolor en el pecho. Se llevaba las manos la mismo cada que recordaba cómo pese a su insistencia el chico la terminaba dejando por ir a buscar a Katie. En parte entendía las razones de Nathan para preferir a la castaña sobre ella; lo tenía todo… incluyendo el corazón del primer chico con el que pudo ser ella totalmente.

-Inaho… - le hablaba USApyon con una mirada triste – yo… lo siento… sabemos que lo querías pero…

-Está bien – contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas – de todas maneras yo fui la que se ilusiono.

-Hablaremos con él y seguro las cosas se corregirán – destacaba Whisper – él y Katie tienen una relación complicada desde niños, como su mayordomo estoy al tanto y…

-¿Lo sabían? – Interrumpió la chica al Yo-Kai – solo, quiero la verdad… Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper…

-Inaho – hablaba el gato rojo mientras se acercaba a la chica y colocaba su pata en el hombro de la misma – nyo es que nyo quisiéramos decirte pero… tú y él se veían tan felices que… creímos que podría funcionar, que lo enamorarías pero…

-Podría remplazar a Katie – volvió a interrumpir. Jibanyan y Whisper asistieron tímidamente – está bien, creo que me iré a casa. No me sigan, quiero estar sola…

-Inaho – trato de detenerla USApyon – podemos… podemos ayudarte.

-Por favor… - insistió con la mirada baja. Dio media vuelta y en seguida se alejó, dejando a sus compañeros con una culpa muy grande…

Iba sin rumbo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Para su mala suerte comenzó a llover, se abrazó a sí misma, indicando el frio que sentía en esos momentos. Camino, observando como unas parejas compartían el mismo paraguas, causándole aún más tristeza, si eso era posible… al menos hasta que sintió una cálida prenda posicionándose en sus hombros.

-¿Hmm? – cuestiono al aire mientras giraba su cabeza, buscando a la persona que le había proporcionado dicha sensación. Su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande, frente a ella estaba aquel chico que había conocido el día de ayer - ¿Kyo?

-No es bueno estar bajo la lluvia, dulce princesa – indico con una sonrisa. El chico le había brindado su sudadera para que Inaho al menos tuviera algo con que cubrirse, exponiéndose el al frio, sin embargo, aguantándolo de momento. La chica trato de sonreír, pero le fue imposible, cosa que noto el muchacho - ¿sucede algo malo?

-No… tal vez o… sí, ya no sé, no sé nada – indico mientras lloraba ligeramente, lo suficiente para notarlo a pesar de la lluvia. Kyo se sorprendió al ver el estado de ánimo de la poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerse la había notado alegre y radiante… el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazo, buscando consolarla - ¿así es como duele cuando te rompen el corazón, Aki?

-Solo cuando es amor de verdad – contesto serio. Se separó ligeramente de la chica, seco sus ojos en vano, pues la lluvia no lo permitía, le dedico una sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar – te vas a enfermar, y yo también a este paso… conozco un lugar donde podemos refugiarnos.

-Si… gracias – respondió sin mucho ánimo. El chico tomo su mano y se la llevo de allí. Su objetivo, tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

-a-

El frio de la lluvia y el viento no era comparable al de sus ojos. Katie Forester se columpiaba de un lado a otro sin muchos ánimos, dándole poco importancia a la lluvia. Era la primera vez que le daba la oportunidad a su corazón de abrirse ante alguien externo a su familia y ciertamente la habían decepcionado. Lo que más le intrigaba la chica con la que su Nathan la había engañado, podía esperarlo de cualquiera, pero no de la chica rara… había dado indicios de querer algo con su novio, incluso antes de que ambos tuvieran una relación, pero no esperaba que Nathan le hiciera caso. Con pesar dejo escapar unas lágrimas, y es que aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera en el fondo quería a ese chico.

Minutos después la lluvia seceso para ella, alzo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Kyubi? – Cuestiono mientras se limpiaba los ojos - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mi querida Katie, el deber de un caballero es asegurar el bienestar de la princesa – respondía orgullosamente – tu bello cabello y el resto de ti ya está empapado, pero aun puedo hacer algo por ti.

-Gracias – hablo sin muchos ánimos. Kyubi, que tenía una mano pegada a la espalda, separo la misma de su parte trasera, entregándole una rosa, sorprendiéndola.

-Espero que esto te anime – le contesto con una sonrisa - ¿me contaras que sucedió?

-Nathan – contesto apagada la del moño rosa – ayer… se inventó toda una historia sobre poder ver fantasmas y ahora resulta que me engaña… tenías razón, no era del todo honesto conmigo – esto sorprendió al Yo Kai, que si bien esperaba que le contara la verdad, nunca espero lo del engaño.

-Salgamos de aquí – le propuso con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano – caminemos por allí, creo… que debe de haber una buena explicación, lo conozco lo suficiente como para aceptar que te haya engañado…

-a-

Café caliente, algo que a la mayoría de personas se le antojaría con un clima como el que estaban experimentando. A la mayoría menos a ella, y es que solo contemplaba como el vapor que emanaba de la bebida se esparcía con el aire. No rechazo a Kyo por amabilidad, de hecho su presencia aligero la carga que sentía sobre sus hombros, pero poco más. El chico le sonreía, trataba de hacerla reír, sin éxito aparente.

-Debió ser muy duro lo de hoy, Inaho – comento rendido luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida - ¿qué sucedió? Perdón por sonar curioso es que… eres una chica muy alegre.

-Creí que podríamos estar juntos – contento tratando de evitar el llanto – haberlo conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida en mucho tiempo. Me enseño tantas cosas… y me hice tan dependiente de él y cuando menos me lo espere me enamore de él. Fui una tonta.

-No te insultes solo por un romance perdido – trato de animarla – vez lo mejor de él, pero no de ti… Y si ese chico no destaca, o no quiere ver la maravillosa persona que eres entonces tú tienes que hacerlo. Vale más de lo que crees.

-Gracias – comento aun en un estado de ánimo depresivo – Aki… ¿sería lo mismo si lo viera bajo la lluvia? – el chico se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica.

-Solo tú tienes la respuesta – le contesto con una sonrisa – tienes unos muy bonitos…

-No empieces – pidió amablemente. El chico soltó una ligera carcajada la cual se le contagio a la chica.

-Pero… solo destaque lo bello de tus ojos, dulce princesa – respondió amablemente – son hipnóticos, con un brillo único.

-Él no lo ve así… Además, Katie tiene más belleza de la que yo soy capaz de tener – destaco fingiendo una sonrisa cabeza abajo – nadie se fijaría en mí.

-Yo me fije en ti. Desde que te vi pude notar ese brillo especial – comento alegre – espera… ¿Katie?, ¿Katie Forester?

-Así es, el primer y al parecer único amor de Nathan – respondió ignorando el alago del chico - ¿cómo es que conoces los apellidos de la chica?

-Que irónica es la vida – indico mientras dejaba salir una risa nerviosa – es que… ella es… ella es mi prima.

-¡¿Qué?! – cuestiono exaltada la chica de las gafas. Kyo continúo con su risa nerviosa, al menos la chica estaba olvidando sus problemas de amor – pero… explícate, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?

-Esa es la chica que conozco – el chico soltó un suspiro – bueno, es algo fácil, de hecho, mucho más fácil. Somos primos de tercera generación, mi familia está de visita en su casa por cuestiones hmm… familiares, se están terminando detalles de la mudanza y poco más, por eso soy nuevo aquí.

-Eso… no me lo esperaba – admitió Inaho – pero… aun así, Nathan, no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa con él y tu prima y… lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarlo para…

-Inaho – le interrumpió serio el chico - alguien una vez me dijo que en el momento en el que paras de pensar si quieres a una persona, ya has dejado de quererla para siempre. Pero mírate, pese a lo que paso sigues pensando en él, no te rindas.

-Pero… él la prefirió a ella sobre mí – confirmo la chica mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho – y, me dolió.

-No soy un experto en amor – indico el chico con su actitud actual – pero te puedo decir que él debe de estar tan confundido como tú. No lo puedo culpar por haber buscado a Katie, después de todo tu misma lo dijiste, es su primer amor.

-No puedo competir contra eso – comento seria – no… no puedo.

-Mira tú muñeca – le ordeno el tercer poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch – tu compartes el mundo en el que él ahora vive… tienen aventuras juntos. Pueden tener algo increíble… al menos que me elijas a mí, después de todo estoy en su mundo…

-¡Oye! – exclamo Inaho sonrojada. El chico le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Luego noto como los estaban observando.

-Disculpa Inaho, tengo que atender una llamada – indico nervioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida del local – será rápido. Toma tu café, en verdad, te vendrá bien.

-Claro… - índico mientras tomaba la tasa – gracias…

El chico, una vez afuera, se borró la sonrisa que tenía, pasando a tener una expresión sería. Se dirigió a un lado del local, un callejón y, procedió a hablar

-Salgan, sé que están allí – ordeno el chico mientras observaba un contenedor de basura, que estaba a unos metros de él. Segundos después, los Yo-Kai que acompañaban a Inaho y Nathan hicieron acto de presencia.

-Te dije que no era un buen escondite – reclamo Jibanyan a Whisper.

-Al menos se me ocurrió algo, no que tu solo te la pasabas observando junto a USApyon, si no fueran tan obvios no nos hubiera descubierto.

-¿Ella está bien? – cuestiono el compañero de Inaho ignorando a los compañeros de Nathan – me preocupa…

-Bien en sí… no, si hubieran sido honestos con ella… tal vez las cosas estarían mejor de lo que actualmente se encuentran.

-Fue mi culpa – indico el fantasma – yo… incite a estos dos a realizar la operación conquista… todo en vano por lo que veo.

-Yo no lo dirá así – contesto serio el muchacho – creo que puedo ayudarla…

-¿Cómo? – Contesto sorprendido el gato rojo – lo que nosotros intentamos no funciono.

-Es porque no conocen lo complejas que pueden ser las emociones humanas – indico confiado – miren, apenas y conozco a esta chica, sin embargo, me inspira confianza. Les propongo continuar con la operación conquista, pero conmigo de su lado – les guiña el ojo.

-¿Y qué ganarías con esto? – Cuestiono dudoso USApyon – digo… apenas la conoces y…

-Su confianza – contesto – escuchen, puede que suene algo envidioso y sí, tal vez lo sea, no soy perfecto. Quiero ser alguien en su vida, me interesa bastante esta chica y en caso de que no logre nada con Nathan… estar yo para ella.

-Tienes razón – indico luego de un suspiro Whisper – pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que las cosas van a ser diferentes?

-En primera, necesito que me presenten a ese chico, en segunda, tiene que ser mientras este con Inaho, y por último… si el chico de verdad siente algo por ella; cosa que espero, los celos lo harán reaccionar.

-¿Celos?.. Celos, celos, celos – hablaba Whisper mientras buscaba datos en su Yo-Kai Pad – aquí esta… "sentimiento que experimenta una persona cuando sospecha que la persona amada siente amor o cariño por una tercera, así como desplazamiento.

-¿En serio tenías que buscarlo en el Yo-Kai Pad? – Cuestiono sarcástico Kyo - ¿qué clase de Yo-Kai eres?

-Uno muy inteligente que puede aportar mucho a la sociedad – respondia orgulloso el fantasma.

-No… En serio, ¿qué eres? – molestaba Kyo al fantasma.

-¡Ya te respondí! – exclamo molesto, causando la risa del chico y los otros dos Yo-Kai.

-Me agradas – comento Jibanyan – cualquiera que moleste a Whisper es mi amigo…

-Deberías de volver con ella – hablo USApyon – necesita un amigo más que nunca.

-Yo me encargo – indico Kyo – mañana saldré con ella, ustedes dos – señalando a Whisper y Jibanyan – encárguense de llevar al chico donde Inaho y yo. Iré a recogerla, así que USApyon les comentara hacia dónde vamos…

Dicho esto el chico regreso al local a seguir hablando con Inaho. Trataría de animarla, pero sobretodo de escucharla, y aconsejarla, es lo poco que podía hacer por ella.

-a-

-¿Inaho Misora? - le cuestionaba sorprendido Kyubi a Katie mientras ambos degustaban un helado en el centro comercial de la ciudad, de paso, se refugiaban de la lluvia – la chica del cabello morado.

-¿La conoces? – Cuestiono sorprendida Katie – como es que… no lo entiendo, si casi no tiene amigos.

-Es… complicada de decir. Sin embargo, déjame decirte que no es extraño que Nathan y Inaho pasen tanto tiempo juntos luego de que ambos compartieran la misma clases… son del mismo mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto aún más dudosa - ¿qué relación tiene Inaho contigo y Nathan que sea tan especial?

-Mi querida Katie, le tomas mucha importancia a cosas que no deberían ser relevantes para ti. Todo lo descubrirás tarde o temprano – destaco Kyubi – además… estas enojada con Nathan.

-Me gustaría saber de verdad todo lo que me ocultan – comento con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo – que… que es eso tan especial que tiene Inaho que no tenga yo…

-Si quieres mi consejo te podría decir que te figaras en algo que tengan en común – sugirió mientras la abrazaba, sorprendiendo a la chica y causando un ligero sonrojo en la misma. Su fragancia era hipnótica.

-Hueles bien – comento Katie – me gusta… tu perfume.

-Ese era el objetivo – hablaba presumidamente – tu eres mi meta…

-a-

Estaba desesperado. Su chica, su primer amor, y la única que aparentemente quería en todo el mundo no se hallaba en ninguna parte. Luego de ir a su hogar para cuestionar sobre si la chica se encontraba allí, la madre de Katie, le respondió de manera negativa, argumentando que había salido con una amiga. Tenía que explicarle la situación que observo y, desde su punto de vista, confundió. Aunque si bien, él sabía que había correspondido al beso de su compañera de Yo-Kai, no sabía el por qué, y es algo que el hablaría con ella, aun con la vergüenza de haberla dejado, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa. La confusión en su cabeza era evidente.

El frio no era de mucha ayuda. Por primera vez desde que obtuvo el Yo-Kai Watch estaba solo, tanta era su prisa por encontrar a la chica que quiera que no se dio cuenta que había dejado atrás a sus compañeros.

-"Esto es lo que me espera" – pensó para sí mismo mientras deambulaba por la ciudad – "si elijo a Katie… tendré que dejar de lado a mis amigos Yo-Kai – observo su muñeca. Parte de su corazón le decía que se lo quitara y destruyera, así todo volvería a ser normal pero, una parte mayor, le decía que no. Sacudió su cabeza continuo con su caminata. Estornudo, la lluvia empezaba a hacer efecto en él. Necesitaba refugio y era ahora. Continúo con su jornada, hasta llegar a un lugar donde podría estar seco, paso a paso, hasta que sintió algo en el que le exigía que cierta persona se alejara de alguien muy especial para él.

-a-

-Gracias, Aki – comentaba Inaho con una sonrisa mientras secaba unas cuantas lagrimas – no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto… - la chica trato de devolverle su sudadera; empezando a retirarla de sus hombros, pero el chico lo rechazo.

-Está bien – comento con una sonrisa – no quiero que pases frio, la necesitas más que yo.

-Pero tú también tendrás frio y te vas a enfermar y me sentiré culpable, además de que… - Kyo la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndola guardar silencio.

-Estaré bien, dulce princesa – con una sonrisa haciéndole un guiño al final - ¿qué clase de caballero sería sino te doy la prioridad que te mereces?

-Gracias – le dedico una sonrisa – en verdad, no es necesario todo lo que estás haciendo por mí… - el chico quiso tener la oportunidad de comentar algo más, sin embargo la misma nunca se presentó.

De un momento a otro, la mano de la chica fue tomada de manera brusca y fugas por aquel que había sido protagonista de todo su dolor, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola al mismo tiempo, pues de todas las cosas que se le pudo ocurrir al autor tuvo que recurrir a la más cliché.

-¿Duele, cierto? – cuestiono al aire mientras veía como la chica se alejaba con uno de los primeros poseedores del Yo-kai Watch.

Por su parte, chico y chica continuaban deambulando a velocidad por las calles, importándole poco el estado del clima actual a Nathan, pues había actuado por impulso. Unos metros más adelante, a la protección de un árbol, ambos se detuvieron. La chica de pelo morado estaba consternada.

-Inaho… - la llamo en voz baja con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo – yo… no sé porque lo hice… ¿Quién era él?

-Kyo… - respondió incomoda – es como nosotros… e-es buena gente.

-Ya veo – hablo aún con la mirada baja - ¿qué fue lo de hace un rato?

-La definición de lo que yo siento por ti – confirmo sin muchos ánimos – aunque… creo que fue un error.

-No… - indico casi por acto natural, la razón, solo él la sabía, o eso creía – porque…

-Yo lo entiendo – trato de justificar – tú la quieres, siempre ha sido así. No quiero causarte más problemas, porque… yo también te quiero. Lo mejor es que me aleje de ti.

-¡No! – exclamo, la chica se sobresaltó por esa acción. Al darse cuenta de esto, Nathan se tranquilizó de la manera más rápida posible y se dispuso a hablar – yo… te extrañaría.

-¿A quién quieres de verdad? – cuestiono Inaho.

El silencio se hizo presente en ambas partes. Incómodo y contaminante para el ambiente. La cabeza de Nathan era un mar de emociones; amor, celos y otros sentimientos.

Horas más tarde…

-Estoy en casa – informo Kyo mientras ingresaba a la vivienda. A los pocos minutos una voz femenina respondió.

-En breve bajo – confirmo. Los pasos por las escaleras se hicieron presentes, mostrándonos a los pocos minutos a Katie con el cabello suelto, pues al parecer se había terminado de bañar - ¿todo bien primo?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Volví a encontrarme con la chica que te mencione, aunque no fue de sus mejores días – comento mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, estirando sus brazos segundos después. Katie, que había estado pensando en las cosas en común que tenían Nathan e Inaho, solo había deducido que la única característica que ambos compartían era ese extraño reloj, el cual, también portaba su primo - ¿qué tal tú?

La chica no respondió, se acercó a Kyo, tomo su muñeca y reviso a detalle el reloj, sorprendiendo a su primo en todos los aspectos.

-Este reloj… lo he visto antes. No se comercializa, pues hasta ahora no lo he encontrado a la venta… ¿qué es? Y no me mientas.

-Un simple reloj Katie, tranquila – trato de eludir la verdad el chico mientras retiraba su mano y muñeca de su prima – no tiene nada de especial.

-Ni siquiera da la hora como para que lo traigas puesto todo el tiempo como… ellos – indico pensante.

-Sí pero… me gusta tenerlo. Tomare un baño, me voy a enfermar sino lo hago – trato de escapar, aun así, fue detenido por Katie.

-Descubriré la verdad con o sin tu ayuda… - Kyo sonrió nerviosamente, para el todo esto de los Yo-Kai era nuevo y aún le era difícil asimilarlo. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de su prima. Con mucho cuidado hizo aún lado a la chica y subió arriba, tratando de dejar por concluido el tema.

 **Bien, nuevamente un nuevo episodio de este fic. Llamado operación conquista. Muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado a esta historia, de verdad me motivan a continuarla. Un enorme saludo a Sofy-Chan que me dejo un fantástico review y además fue la que hizo el dibujo para la portado de la historia, eres increíble, muchas gracias. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar (todo depende de su apoyo) muchas gracias por leer y espero haber podido entretenerte un rato. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Dos en esta vida.

 **Disclaimer. Yo- Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi**

 **Operación conquista.**

El tiempo había pasado y la lluvia cesado. Hace ya algunas horas que ambos chicos habían llegado a la casa de Nathan. El la invito, aun sabiendo que la había dejado para buscar a Katie. Quería a esta chica, pero no tenía claro del todo sus sentimientos. Le tenía cariño, de eso no había duda alguna. Cuando él pensaba que nadie más vería lo que él ve, ella apareció, y le aligero la carga. Pero después de todo tenía que aclarar su cabeza, tomara la decisión que tomara sería fundamental para su futuro.

Ahora estaban aquí, pasando el tiempo, resguardados. La chica sumida en un largo sueño, mientras él la abrazaba despierto, con la intención de protegerla del chico por el que sintió esta mañana-tarde celos. Para su fortuna su familia aún no estaba en casa. Ellos a diferencia de él tenían cosas que hacer. Estaba agredido de ello, ¿qué les explicaría? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían?

Claro que no le tomaba mucha importancia. Solo le interesaba el ahora, y en su ahora estaba presente su compañera de Yo-Kai Watch.

Se relajó a sus espaldas. Acaricio con su mentón la cabeza de la chica y disfruto de la calma, de las pocas que se puede dar el lujo de tener luego de que su mundo se volviera extraño.

Sus compañeros Yo-Kai por su parte contemplaban la escena. Después de todo tanto el fantasma como el gato vivían con el chico.

-Se ven tan tranquilos. – Destacaba USApyon.

-Hace tiempo que no observaban a Nathan así. – Comentaba Whisper. – Se necesitan.

-Bueno, pero las cosas nyo salieron como las planeamos. – Indicaba Jibanyan mientras comia una chocobarra acostado. – Yo creo que es mejor que ellos decidan si quieren estar juntos o nyo.

-Como el mayordomo de Nathan es mi deber asegurar su felicidad.

-Y como su amigo es mi deber detener todo esto. – Hablaba con el tono de voz alto el gato rojo. – Nyo es que no los apoye, pero ellos deben de decidir. Todo este tiempo solo hemos pensado en nyosotros y nyo en ellos.

-Tiene razón. – Hablaba USApyon. – Es cierto. Solo hemos pensado en nosotros, cuando Inaho pudo haber llevado esta situación ella sola de una mejor manera. Miranos Whisper. Incluso contactaste con Kyubi para empezar a romper la relación de Nathan con Katie.

-Sí, creo que sí. – Hablaba un desanimado Whisper. - ¿Qué hemos hecho? Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarles y no para empeorar su situación.

-Debemos de contarle la verdad a Nyeth. – Hablaba Jibanyan. – Somos sus amigos, después de todo.

-¿Se lo tomara bien? Digo, lo de Kyubi tal vez… no… - Indicaba un dudoso Whisper. – Nos consideraría traidores.

-Yo creo que entenderá. – Irrumpía USApyon. – Tal vez no al principio, pero con el tiempo lo hará. Aunque pensamos en nosotros, es indiscutible que esos dos se necesitan.

-Se lo diremos a su debido tiempo. – Decía el gato rojo. – Ya tiene demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

El reloj avanzaba a la par del sonido del tic tac. Quería que durara esto un poco más. Lo anhelaba. Por supuesto él sabía que no iba a suceder eso.

Aumento la fuerza del abrazo, se acercó al pelo de la chica y lo olfateo.

-"Huele bien". – Pensó para sí mismo. – "Tantas cosas han cambiado…"

-Ella hizo todo esto por ti. – Indicaba USApyon seguido de sus compañeros. – Quería que te fijaras en ella. Que te atrajera.

-Ciertamente lo hizo. – Respondió con la cabeza abajo. – Y eso es un gran problema.

-¿De verdad quieres a Katie más que a ella?

-No es eso… podemos compartir tantas cosas juntos. Pero me confunde todo eso. Mi primer noviazgo y mis primeros problemas.

-Es parte de crecer, Nathan. – Indicaba el fantasma. – Ya no eres el niño que conocí hace ya un largo tiempo.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la plática del fantasma con su amigo. Nathan lo vio expectante, pues era raro que alguien llamara a esas horas. Con cuidado dejo caer la cabeza de la chica sobre el colchón del sofá y se acercó.

-¿Hola? – Comento luego de descolgar el teléfono. Una voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Nathan? Uff… que bueno que ya estás en casa.

-Mama. – Confirmo Nathan.

-Tu padre y yo estamos en el restaurante que está cerca de la casa. Con este clima no hay muchas ganas de cocinar. Ven. – Lo invito su madre con una actitud amigable.

-Iré. – Hablo sonando alegre. – Pero… ¿puedo llevar a una amiga?

-Oh… - Respondió sonando sorprendida. - ¿La chica de esta mañana?

-Sí

-No veo por qué no. Tráela, tu padre y yo tenemos un interés particular en conocerla.

Dicho esto el chico se despedido momentáneamente de su madre. Colgó el teléfono y avanzo hacia el sofá, donde reposaba la chica.

Con un movimiento suave sacudió el cuerpo de Inaho. La chica empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se encontró con los del chico y este le sonrió.

-Nathan… perdón, me quede dormida.

-Está bien. Ya es algo tarde. Vamos a comer.

-Sí, algo tarde… espera, ¡¿comer?! – Cuestiono exaltada. Su estómago rugió al poco rato, sonrojándola ligeramente debido a la vergüenza que sintió.

-Mi madre me acaba de llamar. Y también te invito. Vamos. – El chico le extendió la mano y le sonrió. – Por favor…

La chica, pese al mar de emociones que cada uno vivió acepto gustosa. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema del por el que ambos se quedaron en silencio hace aproximadamente una hora. Ella entendía el estado del chico. Ella ahora sabía que él tenía una relación y, aunque en el fondo le lastimaba, que el chico siguiera a su lado pese a ser sabedor de sus emociones era mejor que nada. No quería estar sola una vez más. Él ya era parte de su vida y quería que se quedara así.

Tomo la sudadera de Kyo y se la puso, pese a que Nathan le ofreció una de sus prendas para día lluviosos.

Ambos chicos salieron al poco rato, caminando despacio y observando de manera minuciosa el ambiente que los rodeaba. Húmedo, pero disfrutable dentro de lo que cabía. La chica se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras Nathan contemplaba su estado de ánimo. Permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos.

Él nunca la había analizado detenidamente. Pero ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo la aprovecho. Era perfecta.

No era muy popular, pero trataba de llevarse bien con todos sus amigos. No era celosa, pues, aunque muchas veces en la escuela él se iba con Katie cuando estaba con ella, nunca le reclamaba. Era divertida y con un gran sentido del humor. Tenía una voz tierna. Disfrutaba los videojuegos tanto como él. Es comprensible cuando se va con Oso y Eduardo, incluso cuando ya tenían un plan de por medio. Era inteligente para ciertos temas, incluso aún más que él. Por lo que experimento el día de hoy podía ser atrevida. Una artista en el medio espacial. Cocinaba bien, y esto lo sabía porque los primeros días que estuvieron juntos ella, amablemente, hizo comida para él. Para él era guapa, no, más bien, es guapa. Cuando tenían una discusión sobre cómo resolver los problemas con los Yo-Kai ella no explota, habla con la cabeza fría. Honesta. No chismosa. Con un gusto musical y cinematográfico semejante al suyo.

No se había dado cuenta de nada de esto hasta ahora. Y se sentía mal. Tal vez, después de todo, Whisper tenía razón; aterrador. Pero cabía la posibilidad, de que siendo Katie y el de diferentes mundo, el pudiera compartir del mundo de los Yo-Kai con Inaho. Su mundo.

Ambos chicos avanzaron calle por calle. Aun en silencio, pues no sabían que decir. Metros más adelante se toparon con su lugar objetivo.

-Me da un poco de pena. – Hablo nerviosa la chica de pelo morado.

-No tienes porque. Ya conociste a mamá. Papá es más tranquilo. – Argumento el chico, tratando de tranquilizarla. – Les agradaras.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si soy demasiado rara? ¿Y si piensan que soy una mala compañía? ¿Y sí…?

-¿Y si mejor lo averiguamos? – Le cuestiono mientras tomaba su mano. – Yo estoy contigo, Inaho.

-a-

El baño le había venido bien. Ahora reposaba en su habitación. Quería salir. Tenía que salir. Pero para esta altura sería muy tonto. Su familia no tardaría en llegar, ya se había bañado e Inaho estaría pasando el tiempo con ese tal Nathan.

Suspiro y se llevó su mano derecha atrás de la nuca, mientras que con su mano libre – que es donde tenía puesto su reloj – contemplo el Yo-Kai Watch. Un artefacto extravagante, que había cambiado su vida radicalmente y le habían permitido conocer nuevas personas y una forma distinta de ver el mundo.

Ahora Katie sospechaba de este artefacto. En el fondo quería decirle la verdad y de que se trataba, pero por supuesto, no era su deber. La confundiría.

Él sabía que su prima no era mala, para nada. Era todo lo contrario. Solo estaba confundida y quería respuestas. ¿Quién no las quisiera cuando personas de tu entorno saben algo que tu no?

Se incorporó. Quito su mano de su nuca y la llevo con dirección al pelo para peinarlo. Lo sacudió, movió la cabeza ligeramente e hizo un movimiento en cámara lenta para que el cabello su le acomodara.

Salió de la habitación y bajo directo a la sala, donde estaba su prima observando la televisión.

-¿Qué vez? – Cuestiono mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo que sea. – Contesto indiferente.

-Parece que tuviste un día muy malo. – Comento mientras se relaja en el sillón. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿El amor es un asco, no lo crees? – Cuestiono mientras seguía atenta a la pantalla. – Un día puedes ser la chica más feliz del mundo. Al siguiente día te enteras de que no está siendo del todo honesto contigo. Y al tercer día te engaña.

-El amor siempre ha sido complicadamente asqueroso. – Respondió Kyo con una sonrisa. – Pero eso es lo que lo hace tan único. Es impredecible.

-Yo le di mi voto de confianza y así es como me paga. – Hablaba conteniendo las lágrimas la chica del moño rosa. – No es justo.

-¿Conoces su parte de la historia? – Cuestiono mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. – A veces solo queremos ver, lo que nos conviene ver. Escúchalo y tal vez te sorprendas. Pero así como solo vemos lo que nos conviene, oímos de la misma manera.

-No sé. Debo de pensar bien las cosas… Y hablar con Inaho también.

-Inaho… - Decía muy pensativo Kyo. Sonrió al poco rato. – Que bonito nombre.

El chico estaba consciente de que Katie no sabía que la chica de la que le había hablado con anterioridad era la poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch. Por supuesto que tenía ganas de comentárselo, pero no era ni el momento ni la hora. Sabía que con los acontecimientos del día de hoy sería muy difícil de procesar esa información y se preguntaría, "¿qué tiene esta chica de especial?".

-Y bien, ¿tu sudadera?

-Con la chica que te he estado mencionando. – Confirmo con una sonrisa. – No iba a dejar que se muriera de frio.

-Que considerado. – Comentaba la chica mientras seguía pasando de canal en canal. – Dentro de dos días haremos una parrillada. Mis padres me dejaron invitar a unos amigos. ¿Por qué tú no la invitas? Después de todo no creo que haya algún problema.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kyo lentamente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. – Hablo con una risa nerviosa. – Es muy conservadora.

-Pero por lo que vienes comentando suena como una chica increíble.

-Y lo es, pero tal vez no les agrade a mis padres o…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Cuestiono divertida la chica. – Tus padres son buena gente.

-Sí. – Argumento rendido. Segundos después suspiro. – Lo pensare. ¿Invitaras a tu chico? Sería buena idea para aclarar todo.

-No juegues con eso.

-No estoy jugando. – Recalco serio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – Hablo seria. – Tendré que reducir mi tiempo con Kyubi, pero tienes razón, debo de aclarar todo.

-Kyubi. – Comento expectante. – Interesante. – Se incorporó y estiro los brazos hacia el techo. – Hagamos un trato, si tú lo invitas yo la invito.

La del moño rosa lo observo desafiante.

-Me parece perfecto.

-¿Trato? – Cuestiono mientras le ofrecía estrechar su mano.

-Trato. – Confirmo mientras estrechaba su mano con una sonrisa confiada.

Kyo sabía que sería una clase de guerra civil dentro de dos días. La chica que en esos momentos le había quitado a Nathan era la chica de la que hablaba tan bien. El chico que le rompió el corazón a su prima era más que obvio que estaría celoso de él, y el Yo-Kai conquistador de corazones que fue conquistado por Katie. Debía contratar un buen seguro de vida. Si los acontecimientos de la parrillada no lo mataban lo haría Katie, Inaho o Nathan.

-a-

-Vaya, así que eres su compañera de clase. – Destacaba la señora Adams mientras platicaba animadamente con Inaho. – Eres la segunda chica que va a casa desde Katie.

Por supuesto, ella sabía que la madre de Nathan hizo el comentario con la mejor intención del mundo. Aun así el dolor se hizo presente, haciendo que pellizcara ligeramente la comida sin muchos ánimos.

-Y dime, Inaho, ¿te ha tratado bien Nathan? – Cuestiono divertido el padre del chico, ignorando el estado de ánimo de la chica.

Era su oportunidad. ¿Y qué si Nathan tenía novia? Su compañero de aventuras ya estaba consciente de lo que la chica sentía por él. ¿Qué podía perder? Su amistad tal vez, pero, si eso fuera posible el chico no la hubiera invitado a pasar la lluvia en su casa. A él también le importaba su relación.

Dejo su estado de ánimo anterior de lado. Dedico una mirada de seguridad que sorprendió a Nathan y, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dedicó a hablar.

-Más que bien. – Respondió Inaho. – Le mentiría si le dijera que es un mal chico, porque no lo es. Es alegre, sin convertir todo en una payasada. Alerta con todo lo que está a su alrededor, cuidándome en todo momento. Amable con todo el mundo. Amigable sin extralimitarse. Analista sin ser exagerado. Atento con todos. Atrevido en ciertas ocasiones. Bondadoso. Compasivo. Comunicativo. Confiable. Detallista. Culto. Cumplidor. Cuidadoso. – Dicho esto la chica estaba más que roja, pero que importaba. Estaba siendo honesta, y eso era lo importante.

El chico la observo durante un rato, sorprendido.

Nathan nunca imagino que la chica pensara todo eso sobre él, sin embargo, en el fondo se sentía bien. Nadie, ni siquiera Katie, le había dedicado unas palabras así de hermosas. Sentía la necesidad de abrazar a su compañera, sentía que debía hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. Por respeto a sus padres que estaban presentes y por respeto a la relación que aún sostenía.

En cambio, tanto el señor como la señora Adams, no se veían muy sorprendidos. Le dedicaron una honesta mirada a la chica y continuaron deleitándose con los platillos que le fueron servidos.

-Eres una buena chica, Inaho. – Destaco la madre del poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch. – Me alegra mucho conocerte, y aún más que mi hijo haya conocido a alguien como tú.

-Gracias. – Comento la de pelo morado mientras retomaba su asiento.

-Bueno, ¿quieres saber algunas graciosas anécdotas de Nathan de niño? – Propuso la madre del chico.

-¡Mamá! – Reclamo Nathan.

-Oh, sí. Como la vez que se perdió en el súper mercado. – Argumentaba el padre.

-¡Papá! – Volvió a reclamar nuestro protagonista.

La chica soltó unas ligeras carcajadas. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se dispuso a hablar.

-Me encantaría. – Confirmo.

2 Horas más tarde…

La noche se empezaba a hacer presente y la luna empezaba a tomar el dominio absoluto del cielo.

El ambiente entre ambos ya no era tan tenso, disfrutaban de su compañía, el uno del otro. Las divertidas anécdotas que comento la madre del chico durante la hora de la comida se le había hecho muy curiosas. Divertidas, como su nombre lo indicaban.

-¿En serio una silla termino encima de ti? – Cuestiono divertida Inaho.

-Oye, estaba limpiando fuera de mi casa y había un hueco. Cuando resbale solo me pude sujetar de ella y por obvias razones cayó encima de mí.

-Tu madre dijo que no podías parar de llorar. – Molestaba la chica al chico. – Como dijo… "Silla mala, mamá, silla mala".

-Solo tenía dos años. – Se defendió el chico. – Además, tú también has pasado por ello.

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Contesto pensante la chica mientras hacía equilibrio sobre la orilla de una banqueta.

-¿Me contaras?

-Solo una. – Indico. – Cuando llego navidad me regalaron unas zapatillas muy lindas de color rosa. Y fue tan grande mi alegría, que tan solo la pasaba con mis zapatillas. Al cumplir 6 años de edad ya no me quedaban. Tuve que dejarlas y llore mucho con ellas. Mis padres se rieron mucho por verme así. Pero en fin. Deje de llorar porque me regalaron un gato, al que llame "calzado" en honor a mis zapatillas.

-¿Tu? ¿Llorando por unas zapatillas? – Molestaba el chico a Inaho. – No lo creo.

-Oye, aunque no lo creas tengo un lado femenino muy resguardado. – Hablo con orgullo la chica mientras daba un ligero salto hacia Nathan.

-Tengo que verlo algún día.

-No lo creo. – Respondió a la par que se llevaba las manos a su espalda. – No me reconocerías.

-Bueno, estos días he conocido a una Inaho que no creí que existiera.

-¿Y a quién prefieres? – Cuestiono la chica contemplando la luz de la luna. - ¿A la Inaho de antes, o a la de ahora?

-A ninguna de las dos. – Contesto seguro de sí mismo. La chica lo miro desilusionada. – Porque al fin y al cabo es la misma persona. Eres tú después de todo. Inaho Misora. La chica que tantas sonrisas me ha sacado y a la que prefiero.

La chica se sonrojo como solo él lograba hacerlo. Le dedico una mirada comprensiva y continua su camino a casa. Metros más adelante se despidieron y prometieron verse pronto, aunque ambos tenían la idea que no sería pronto, pues tenían cosas que meditar.

Subió a su habitación y se hecho en la cama. Su compañero Yo-Kai la acompaño, sin embargo, la dejo sola para que meditara sobre todo lo que tenía que meditar.

Las horas pasaron y el tiempo se desvaneció, y con ello, la chica se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente…

El timbre sonaba y nadie atendía. Ya llevaba poco más de 5 minutos ahí, pero era paciente y eso le ayudaba a insistir.

Minutos después atendieron a la llamada. La madre de la chica se disculpó por haberlo hecho esperar y, poco después, lo invito a pasar.

-Inaho. – Le hablaba suavemente su madre mientras sacudía a la chica.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos. Era evidente que aún estaba cansada.

-Un amigo tuyo vino a verte. – Confirmo con una sonrisa. – De hecho, últimamente tienes muchas visitas, ¿debo de preocuparme?

-¡Mamá! – Exclamo con vergüenza la chica. Su madre soltó una ligera carcajada e Inaho se limitó a suspirar. - ¿Un amigo?

-El chico que te vino a dejar la anterior noche. – Respondió mientras salía de su habitación. – No le hagas esperar.

-a-

Una situación similar era la que acontecía en otra parte de la ciudad. La diferencia aquí es que era una chica la que estaba esperando paciente en su puerta.

Se maldecía a ella misma por haber hecho un trato como el que hizo la noche previa a este día. Pero era competitiva, y si se le lanzaba un reto esta no lo iba a rechazar. Además su primo había ido a hacer los deberes. No iba a ser vencida tan fácilmente.

-Katie. – Llamaron desde la puerta de la casa. La madre de Nathan estaba sorprendida por verla allí. – Que sorpresa. No te esperábamos.

-Buenos días señora Adams. – Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. La madre del chico abrió el portón de la casa, dejando entrar a la chica. - ¿Se encuentra Nathan?

-Sí, está en su habitación. Tú espera en la sala. – Confirmo su madre mientras se dirigía a la planta alta.

Su hijo ya había despertada. Estaba acomodando su habitación, pues teniendo tantos días libres y no teniendo un plan exacto para el día de hoy no tuvo más remedio.

Su madre ingreso, y le hablo sobre la chica que lo esperaba en la planta baja.

Sintió un ligero escalofrió. ¿Vendría para cortar con su relación? Esperaba que no. Aunque lo vivido con Inaho le generaban más dudas.

Nervioso, bajo los escalones, contemplando al poco rato a su primer amor esperando paciente. Inalo, exhalo y se acercó.

-Katie. – Hablaba tratando de recobrar su confianza de todos los días. – Te busque ayer pero…

-No quiero hablar de eso. – Respondió de inmediato. – Por favor, no quiero…

Por supuesto que él sabía que tendrían que hablar sobre lo que vivieron ayer, sin embargo el entendía que la chica aún no estaba lista; es más, él tampoco lo estaba.

-Vine a invitarte. – Argumento. – Mañana habrá una parrillada. Vendrán todos nuestros amigos de la escuela.

El chico analizo las palabras. "Nuestros" Sonaba en su cabeza. Sabía que no iría Inaho, mucho menos luego de lo que vio ayer Katie. Se sentiría culpable si fuera sin ella, pero era la oportunidad para dejar las cosas perfectas con Katie.

-Iré. – Confirmo con una sonrisa. – Ahí estaré.

La chica del moño rosa le dedico una sonrisa. Se despidió de la madre a la par que Nathan la acompañaba a las afueras de su casa. Una vez afuera ambos se abrazaron, aun confundidos…

Tenía dos en esta vida.

 **Aquí nuevamente su servidor con un episodio más de operación conquista. Sinceramente este fue de los capítulos que más me ha costado hacer, en verdad, pase por mar y tierra para inspirarme; pero creo que al final logre algo bonito, o eso quiero creer.**

 **Gracias por darle mucho, mucho, mucho apoyo a las serie. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y a traer los episodios de esta historia. Compártanla con sus amigos. Entre más apoyo más rápido actualizare.**

 **Saludos a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios – Incluyendo a Sofy-Chan que aún estoy súper mega agradecido con ella por hacer la portada - gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Operación conquista.

 **Disclaimer. Yo- Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

La operación conquista encontraría su clímax hoy; al menos de esa manera se los había comunicado Kyo a los Yo-Kai.

Un ligero cambio de planes surgió; ahora el punto de reunión sería la casa de Katie. Los Yo-Kai tenían el conocimiento de que Nathan iba a ir, pero les sorprendió saber que Inaho también. Kyo les había detallado su plan a detalle un día antes del evento; pidiéndoles que no interfirieran si querían que saliera bien.

Ahora, tanto el gato como el fantasma contemplaban como Nathan se arreglaba para esta ocasión tan especial y donde de una vez por todas tendía claro lo que siente.

-¿Hay algún Yo-Kai que te haga ver bien? – Cuestiono el chico mientras terminaba de ajustar una camisa azul. – Tal vez Dandiniche sea de ayuda…

-Nathan, no sería lo correcto. – Recrimino el fantasma. – No puedes utilizar las habilidades de los Yo-Kai con fines personales. Además, ¿te sentirías bien sabiendo que Katie se fija en ti por Dandiniche? – El chico bajo la mirada, guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego dejo salir un pequeño pero pesado suspiro.

-Sí, tienes razón, Whisper. – Acepto el chico. – Solo que quiero asegurarme de no perderla.

-Pero nyo es la manera. – Interrumpió Jibanyan. – Sería algo falso. Nyo somos expertos en esto del amor; nyo tiene mucho que lo comprobamos, pero no lo necesitamos ser para saber que es incorrecto.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo "comprobamos"? – Cuestiono dudoso Nathan. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Yo-Kai.

-Jibanyan trato de conquistar a la cantante principal NyanKB. – Contesto de inmediato un muy nervioso Whisper. – No es nada del otro mundo Nathan, solo que las conquistas no son lo suyo.

-Sí… ¡Eso fue! – Acepto rápidamente el gato. – Si no fuera porque Whisper se entrometió todo me hubiera salido muy bien.

-Si hubieras puesto más empeño y escuchado mis órdenes hubiera salido más que bien. - Contesto el mayordomo de Nathan. El fantasma poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia con su compañero Yo-Kai, y es que obviamente Jibanyan hacía referencia a los planes frustrados con Nathan.

-Como digan. – Hablo indiferente el chico. – Necesito que se encarguen de los Yo-Kai, no quiero nada extraño hoy. Vayan a ver a… Inaho.

-Claro. – Confirmo Whisper saltándose el hecho de que tenía el conocimiento de que Inaho iba a estar allá también. – Nos encargaremos.

-Bien, confío en ustedes. – Admitió Nathan con una sonrisa. – No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-a-

-¡Te vez increíble! – Exclamo la madre de Inaho; contemplando a su hija. La chica, luego de hacerle saber a sus padres sobre la invitación del tercer poseedor del Yo-Kai, se probó distintos conjuntos de ropa de los tantos que su madre le había comprado. Y allí estaba ella, nerviosa, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza; más que nada porque no acostumbraba vestirse así.

Estaba vestida con un bello vestido amarrillo, combinado con unas botas de color café. Daba un aspecto muy tierno.

-Gr-gracias. – Hablo nerviosa la chica. - ¿Qué dirán los demás de mí? Siento que me haré notar mucho con este vestido.

-Un lado de ti que nunca han visto. – Admitió sonriente su madre. – Ojala pudiéramos hacer esto más así seguido… - La chica miro fijamente a su madre, preguntando el porqué de su declaración con la mirada. – Bueno, me sentí bien acompañándote a comprar; era la primera vez que tenía una tarde de ese estilo contigo. Dándote consejos, ayudándote a vestir. Me sentí muy cercana a ti porque, después de todo, compartimos algo. – La madre de la chica empezaba a liberar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Las seco rápidamente y continúo. – Sentí ese vínculo de madre e hija más fuerte que nunca.

-Mama… - Decía sorprendida la chica.

-Perdón. – Se disculpó la mayor mientras abrazaba a la chica. – Debe sonar ridículo que lo diga cuanto tienes problemas amorosos.

-No es así. – Indico Inaho. – Sin ti no me hubiera animado a hablarle cuando me di cuenta de lo que siento, sin tu ayuda él no me hubiera notado. Tal vez todo este tiempo yo he sido un tanto egoísta al no compartir más cosas de este estilo contigo.

-No. – Admitió la madre de la chica. – Tal vez yo debí de aprender un poco más de tus gustos. – La chica sonrió, rompió el abrazo y tomo la mano de la mayor.

-Sí tú aprendes más de mis gustos, yo buscare volverme más femenina para compartir más momentos juntas.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto con una sonrisa. Madre e hija estaban al fin de acuerdo en algo. – Deberías enamorarte más seguido. – Bromeo de inmediato.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamo Inaho con vergüenza. La madre de la poseedora soltó unas ligeras carcajadas y, al cabo de unos segundos, su hija la acompaño.

El tiempo paso y la hora se aproximaba, estaba esperando ansiosa en la sala del lugar donde residía. No tardo en sonar el timbre.

Su madre atendió rápidamente, y luego, el tercer poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch hizo aparición.

Kyo le había prometido venir por ella; más que nada para evitar problemas con Katie, pues, si no llegaba con ella probablemente su prima pensaría que llego sin invitación y habrías problemas.

El chico se quedó estático al observar a la chica. Ya de por si se le hacía bonita, pero ahora era más que eso. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco, así como también iba perdiendo el control de su respiración. Estaba nervioso, la chica lo había encantado.

-Te vez hermosa. – Susurro; apenas audible, pero lo suficiente como para que la chica de pelo morado lo escuchara. La palabra hermosa era poco al tratar de describir a esta increíble chica que no tenía mucho de haber conocido. Sentía el inmenso impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla en sus labios, pero su sentido común le indico que ese no sería un movimiento muy inteligente.

-Gracias… - Destaco nerviosa. Pese a que el chico ya le había coqueteado con anterioridad esta vez sonaba diferente, completamente real.

-¿Nos vamos? – Le cuestiono mientras le ofreció la mano. La chica no tardo en aceptar y en marcharse con él.

-a-

En los siguientes minutos el jardín de la casa de Katie se transformó; de un pacífico y ordenado patio, al centro de convivencia de sus compañeros. Los jóvenes no paraban de llegar y, aunque la mayoría eran conocidos, el resto no lo era. Bueno, no tan extraños, y es que la mayoría eran chicos del colegio al que Katie asistía; y no era para menos, pues la chica era muy popular. Nathan y Katie estaban bastante entretenidos, precisando si conocían o no a cada "semi-extraño" que llegaba, mientras comían frituras de uno de los platos colocados en las mesas que se habían colocado. Ambos estaban sentados en las sillas al lado de las mesas, junto con Eduardo, quien simplemente los veía platicar, hacer chistes o comentar sobre los invitados. Era bueno ver a ese par en tranquilidad; Katie había hecho caso al consejo de su primo, saber la versión de Nathan sobre lo que ocurrió hace ya dos días. El chico del Yo-Kai Watch le explico con detenimiento. No puso justificación alguna, y eso fue algo que hizo que le diera la razón; aunque ahora detestaba un poco más a Inaho.

-¿Quieres que pasemos toda la tarde aquí? – Cuestiono Nathan antes de tomar un trago de soda.

-No. – Respondió Katie mientras dejaba su vaso medio vacío encima de la mesa. – Es solo que estoy esperando a alguien, más bien, a tres personas.

-¿Tres? – Cuestiono Nathan. Katie dirigió su atención por completo al chico.

-Así es. – Señalo Katie. – Mi primo y una chica de la que ha estado hablando muy bien desde que la conoció, y el otro es…

-Debo confesar algo. – Irrumpió una voz entre los dos. El dúo volteo para ver que se trataba de Kyubi. El muchacho estaba vestido como de costumbre. Se inclinó ante Katie, ofreciéndole una rosa y prosiguió a hablar. – No hay palabras para describir el estado en el que te encuentras cada que te veo. Te vez bellísima, Katie.

-Gracias, Kyubi. – Agradeció sonrojada Katie. Nathan estaba muy celoso para este punto.

-Kyubi… - Hablo Nathan. – Que sorpresa verte por aquí. – La molestia era más que evidente en sus palabras.

-Bueno, Katie me invito. No puedo rechazar la invitación de una chica como ella. – Confirmo el Yo-Kai. – Es malo dejar plantada a una chica, ¿sabes?

-Y también lo es fingir ser algo que no eres. – Contrataco Nathan. Kyubi no se esperaba ese tipo de comentario del chico, por lo cual quedo atónico. Eduardo por su parte estaba expectante, esperando la respuesta del chico rubio que tenía enfrente pues, aunque no lo conociera, intuía que su amigo si y tenían una especie de rivalidad.

-Tranquilos. – Hablo Katie mientras se ponía entre ellos. – Quiero aclarar las cosas, pero no para que peleen. Kyubi, últimamente y después de hablar bastante contigo intuyo que tu relación con Nathan no es normal, cierto. – El Yo-Kai transformado en humano asistió con la cabeza. – Y he notado un patrón tanto en Inaho como en Nathan. Ambos tienen ese reloj misterioso. Nathan me dijo que era capaz de ver Yo-Kais con él, pero suena ridículo. Así que ya qué ambos están aquí aclárenme todo, por favor. – Nathan estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero Kyubi se adelantó.

-Los Yo-Kai son reales, si crees en ellos. – Se aventuró el Yo-Kai por terreno peligroso. Nathan quería decir algo, pero sabía que para este punto era difícil hacer retroceder el ingreso de Katie a su mundo de manera forzada.

-¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera. – Vacilo. – De todas maneras, si tantas ganas tienes de obtener respuestas y no crees en Nathan e incluso en mí, consigue un reloj.

La chica no sabía que decir, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de parte de Kyubi. Nathan se lo había dicho ya, pero era imposible eso, ¿o no? Después de todo los Yo-Kai eran solo un mito, leyendas para encontrar un porqué de las cosas en un día anormal de una persona; por más bueno o malo que fuera.

-Hey, no creen que es hora de contar cuentos absurdos. – Interrumpió Eduardo. – Es una excusa un tanto ridícula para evitar decir cómo se conocieron. – Kyubi sonrió.

-La verdad es que Nathan y yo nos conocimos en un estudio de cine. – Mintió sutilmente. – Era un extra lo bastante destacable para acompañarme.

-¡¿A quién le dices extra?! – Exclamo molesto.

-¿En verdad? – Aventuro Eduardo. Nathan miro de reojo a Kyubi y este, con la mirada, le indico que debía seguirle la corriente si quería evitar más problemas.

-Sí, fue en un día cualquiera. – Continuo. – Lamentablemente nunca salió al aire aquí, solo en un lugar especial.

-Oh, ya veo. – No pregunto más. Oso llegó a los pocos minutos.

-Es genial pasar el tiempo en la casa de Katie. – Comento emocionado. – Siempre hay buena comida.

-Me agrada que te guste, Oso. – Indico la del moño rosa. – Somos amigos después de todo. – El chico la ignoro por completo, pues se había quedado estático, y no era el único. Eduardo y el resto de invitados masculinos; incluyendo por supuesto a Nathan y Kyubi, estaba en el mismo estado, totalmente boquiabiertos. La chico noto que todos estaban viendo directo a la entrada de su patio y se aventuró a mirar, encontrándose con una escena que ni ella misma se imaginaba.

-Esa es… esa es… ¡Inaho! – Exclamo Oso.

-¡Se ve increíble! – Indico Eduardo. Nathan quería añadir algo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo recibió un ligero codazo de parte de Kyubi. El chico se giró hacia él, molesto, sin embargo el Yo-Kai solo negó con la cabeza. El poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch entendió el mensaje.

La chica de pelo morado se llevó ligeramente; en forma de puño, la mano derecha a la altura de la boca, totalmente sonrojada. Todos la miraban, totalmente sorprendidos. A su lado estaba el primo de la dueña de aquel patio que se había transformado en una especie de alfombra roja para ella. Kyo, al observar que la chica no se movería por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, tomo su mano, provocando que ella se girara de inmediato hacia él. El tercer poseedor le sonrió, dándole seguridad, suspiro, trato de calmar ese ritmo cardiaco que iba en aumento en ella y luego regreso la mirada al patio, viendo a Nathan al lado de su novia. Ella estaba consciente de que eran novios, y era una de sus razones principales para no venir el día de hoy, pero luego de tanta insistencia de parte de Kyo acepto. Era su última oportunidad.

Katie por su parte estaba enojada. No era normal en ella ponerse así, de hecho detestaba enojarse con las personas, sin embargo, Inaho no hacía nada más que empeorar su situación. Intuía que Nathan estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de sus compañeros; estaba celosa, muy celosa. Avanzo una vez recuperada de la sorpresa que tuvo por la aparición de la poseedora del Yo-kai, decidida a que si Inaho quería guerra eso era lo que obtendría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono perdiendo la compostura que tanto la caracterizaba. Inaho no sabía que responder. – No te invite.

-Yo… - Trato de defenderse Inaho, pero la mirada profunda y de enojo de la chica del moño rosa no ayudaban mucho.

-Viene conmigo. – Interrumpió Kyo, que hasta ahora había sido ignorado por su prima debido a que toda la atención de la misma estaba sobre la de pelo morado.

-Kyo… - Hablo sorprendida Katie. Pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – Ella… ¡Ella es!

-Así es. – Señalo Kyo. – Ella es la chica de la que tanto te he estado hablando. – Katie no salía aún de su sorpresa. – Parece que se conocen, así que bueno, creo que me ahorre el tener que presentarlas.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene de especial esta chica?! – Exclamo totalmente molesta. Kyo la tomo de los hombros al ver que estaba totalmente rota.

-No estás bien en estos momentos, y todos te están mirando. – Destaco. La chica se tranquilizó y miro a su alrededor.

"Katie, esta celosa de Inaho." No me esperaba algo así de una chica como ella". Fueron una de las tantas voces que resonaron en el ambiente, mientras la chica inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-Te llevare adentro. – Indico el primo de la chica. Katie asistió tímidamente. – No se preocupen, sigan en lo suyo. – Hablo para todos Kyo. Los siguientes segundos después primo y prima ingresaron a la vivienda.

Inaho por su parte observaba; muy expectante. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios dirigidos a su persona, era la primera vez que todos la observaban de ese modo. Es como si observaran a alguien más y no a la chica friki interesada en el espacio. Toda esa atención la puso nerviosa y, al no estar el tercer poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch con ella, no pudo moverse; aunque lo hubiera querido.

-Te vez realmente bien. – Admitió Nathan que se había acercado a ella. – Aunque, no te esperaba aquí…

-Bueno, fui invitada por el primo de Katie. – Recalco la chica una vez dejo de estar nerviosa. – Yo sabía que estarías aquí, pero no esa actitud cuando me viste.

-Eso fue porque… te vez muy bonita. – Destaco el chico sonrojado.

-Interesante. – Interrumpió Kyo nuevamente. – Al parecer ya estas utilizando tu cerebro para reconocer a Inaho de esa forma. – Nathan entrecerró los ojos. – Pero creo que no eres el único, el resto de tus compañeros y amigos están igual. Solo tengo algo que decir… yo la vi primero.

-Basta, Aki. – Irrumpió una pelea segura la chica de pelo morado. – No tienes que hablarle de esa forma además, ¿Katie?

-Tranquila, Inaho. – Señalo el tercer poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch. – La deje al cuidado de Kyubi, estará bien.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Estallo Nathan. Kyo lo miro indiferente. – Tu más que nadie sabe que Kyubi es un…

-Yo-Kai. – Interrumpió. – Pero no veo malas intenciones en él, de hecho se preocupa más por ella de lo que tú. Cuando Katie perdió compostura debido a Inaho tú no hiciste nada para velar por su bien, estabas estático. – Nathan chasqueó la lengua. Tenía razón, el primo de Katie tenía razón. – Dime, ¿qué es lo que realmete quieres? – Nathan se sorprendio por esta pregunta. Quería contestar Katie, obviamente, su sentido común lo pedía a gritos, sin embargo no pudo, había algo que interfería en todo ello.

-Sabía que venir era una mala idea. – Decía Inaho. – Solo he causado problemas, será mejor que me retire.

-No. – Indico Kyo. – No es tu culpa, solo está sorprendida como todos. Es hora de que les demuestres a los demás otro lado tuyo. Todo esto es por ti, dulce princesa. – Sentencio el chico de cabello largo mientras colocaba una hermosa flor amarrilla detrás de la oreja de Inaho. Y sin decir más, Kyo de inmediato volvió a ir a donde su prima, pues se tenía que encargar de ella y, además, Inaho ya tenía la atención de Nathan. – Más te vale hacerlo bien. – Hablo para sí mismo y en voz baja.

Inaho estaba totalmente sonrojada, y que decir de Nathan, pero a diferencia de Inaho él estaba así pero de coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a él e Inaho? Realmente deseaba golpearlo, pero su sentido común lo detuvo. Golpear a ese sujeto sería una estupidez, comenzando por el hecho de que era amigo de Inaho. El jamás haría algo que lastimara a la chica directa o indirectamente. Volteo a ver a la chica, quien estaba muy ocupada tratando de controlar su propio nerviosismo ante las palabras de Kyo. Tal vez él no era un romántico como ese chico, o incluso como Kyubi. Pero diablos, ver la manera de interactuar de Kyo con la poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch despertó en él un sentimiento que ni Katie había causado en su persona, y entonces todo se aclaró para él.

-Ahora regreso. – Hablo Nathan antes de desaparecer del lugar. Justo en ese momento llegaba una de sus compañeras con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

-Linda flor, ¿es tu novio? – Pregunto mirando la flor en la cabeza de Inaho. Inaho negó tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa. – Parece que le gustas, no pierdas una oportunidad así. Incluso yo estoy celosa de que tengas a alguien así detrás de ti. – Volteo a ver a Eduardo. - Por favor, Eduardo, no puedes pasar toda la tarde aquí sentado.

\- Puedo y lo hare. – Concluyo el chico. – Además no seré el único, Nathan e Inaho también pasaran toda la tarde aquí. Parece que tienen mucho que solucionar.

-Nathan ya bailo conmigo hace rato, Katie también y a Inaho ahorita me la llevo para bailar. –Corrigió la chica tomando de la mano a Inaho. La pequeña se sintió palidecer. ¿Bailar? Ella no sabía bailar.

-Lo lamento, pero Inaho va a bailar conmigo. – dijo Nathan apareciendo de nuevo y llamando la atención de todos. Inaho tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no terminar en el suelo desmayada del shock - ¿Bailamos? – invito Nathan. Inaho miro al chico, quien le ofrecía su mano y le sonreía como solo Nathan sabía hacerlo.

-Pero no sé bailar. – Comento la poseedora nerviosa.

-Ni yo. - Señalo el poseedor sin dejar de sonreír. – Así que seremos dos personas que no saben bailar bailando – Inaho sintió como su compañera de clases soltaba su mano y le daba un pequeño empujoncito para acercarla a Nathan.

-Está bien. – Acepto la de pelo morado, incapaz de encontrar alguna excusa buena. Era un hecho, cuando Nathan estaba cerca, su cerebro tenía problemas para funcionar correctamente.

-Vamos. – Dijo Nathan tomando de la mano a Inaho y llevándola al centro del jardín, con la mirada de la chica y Eduardo sobre ellos.

-El amor es tan lindo. – Hablo la chica sonriente. Eduardo rodo los ojos. - ¿Entonces?

-No, Yuko. – Negó Eduardo acomodándose en su asiento.

-Aburrido. – Lo nombro Yuko antes de irse. El chico se limitó a suspirar.

Inaho llego al centro del jardín; donde más gente bailaba al ritmo de la música, aunque eran muy pocos. Allí estaba ella, en un lugar que no tenía pensado tocar en toda la noche, tomada de la mano de Nathan. Noto como la música que se estaba tocando en esos momentos se detenía y cambiaba por una un poco más suave. Nathan se detuvo y la volteo a ver. Puso sus manos en su cintura e Inaho por inercia puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-Escucha la canción. – Pidió Nathan, antes de comenzar a balancearse de derecha a izquierda, el paso de baile más sencillo de la historia. Inaho asintió, dejándose llevar por Nathan y puso toda su atención en la canción que resonaba en todo el jardín y sus alrededores.

This thing called love, i just can't handle it  
this thing called love, i must get 'round to it  
i ain't ready  
crazy little thing called love  
This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
it cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night  
it swings (woo-ooo), it jives (woo-woo)  
it shakes all over like a jelly fish  
i kinda like it

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ver a Nathan. La realidad era que sabía, aunque no muy bien, ingles. En el colegio le habían enseñado. Jamás había escuchado esa canción en su vida, pero después de escuchar tantas la palabra "love" ella supuso que esa era la razón por la que Nathan le pidió que la escuchara, por lo cual decidió seguir la petición del chico.

crazy little thing called love  
there goes my baby  
she knows how to rock and roll  
she drives me crazy  
she gives me hot and cold fever  
then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat  
I gotta be cool, relax  
get hip, get on my tracks  
take a back seat, hitch-hike  
and take a long ride on my motor bike  
until i'm ready  
crazy little thing called love  
Yeah

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con los rojos ojos de Nathan. El muchacho le regresaba una mirada extraña para ella, una mirada llena de un sentimiento que nunca había visto reflejado en los ojos del chico. Acaso… no, de seguro solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Una vez más estaba viendo solo lo que su mente quería ver.

I gotta be cool relax  
get hip and get on my tracks  
take a back seat, hitch-hike  
and take a long ride on my motor bike  
until i'm ready (ready freddie)  
crazy little thing called love

O tal vez no, tal vez su mente no jugaba con ella, tal vez la mirada de Nathan, la canción, la forma tan dulce como la abrazaba en este momento o en cualquier otro, sus últimas interacciones, el haberse quedado con ella en lugar de ir con Katie. Tal vez, no estaba equivocada. Nathan la trataba como nadie nunca la había tratado, se preocupaba por ella como ninguno otro. Cabía la posibilidad de que en verdad no fuera una simple amiga para su querido Nathan.

This thing called love, i just can't handle it  
this thing called love, i must get 'round to it  
i ain't ready  
crazy little thing called love

No, no era un hombre romántico. En definitiva no servía para esas cosas del amor, pero, en cuanto recordó la letra de esa canción, no pudo evitar pensar en Inaho, no pudo evitar pensar que esa canción era capaz de decir todo lo que él era incapaz de poner en palabras lógicas. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Inaho se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si no, no tendría otra opción que ser más radical.

Y la chica, entendía a la perfección el mensaje, la palabra "crazy" combinada con "love" eran más que claras. Es cierto, tal vez su relación sería de las más locas. Aventuras de todo tipo, en un mundo donde la lógica no funciona. Un amor loco, donde ellos vivían y compartían su locura.

crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sumergidos cada uno en los ojos del otro. Ni siquiera les importo que la canción hubiera terminado y ahora la canción en turno fuera mucho más movida. Lo único que les importaba a los dos era la persona enfrente de ellos.

-¿Te gusto? – Pregunto Nathan.

-Si. – Asintió Inaho sonrojándose y bajando la mirada al suelo. Estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para apostar que en ese momento su cuerpo temblaba. Por suerte no era así, sin embargo, su cara estaba tan roja que Nathan comprendió que era mejor cambiar el tema antes de que le sucediera algo a Inaho.

-¿Seguimos bailando? – Inquirió Nathan soltándola a lo que Inaho asintió, también quitando sus manos de los hombros del muchacho.

-¡Nathan! – Lo llamo una voz detrás de él. Ambos voltearon para ver a Kyubi.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Nathan un tanto molesto por ser interrumpido.

-Katie quiere hablar contigo. – Hablo de inmediato. – Es urgente.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto dudoso. "¿En serio?" repitió Inaho en su mente. El muchacho aún la quería.

-Voy al baño – Anuncio Inaho. Nathan, tomado por sorpresa, no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerla. Suspiro y emprendió el camino hacia donde se encontraba Katie.

Paso el tiempo. En la planta baja de la casa existía un baño, al igual que en el primer piso. Sin embargo, por razones de seguridad, los padres de Katie habían clausurado la entrada al primer piso, es decir, las escaleras. A Katie no le había hecho mucha gracia esto, pero no pudo negarse ante el argumento de sus padres de que todo era por su seguridad. Lo único bueno de eso, era que nadie estaba cerca. Inaho llego escalera y subió al siguiente piso, solo para encerrarse en el baño, cuarto que era contiguo a las escaleras. Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. Era una tonta, una gran tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar por un momento que Nathan sentiría por ella algo más que amistad? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele que la canción, la mirada, el abrazo, las charlas significaban algo más? Era una tonta, una ilusa, por caer de nuevo en el mismo hoyo. Nathan estaba enamorado de Katie, esa era la verdad. Y lo que más importaba es que eran novios en ese momento. Debía de dejar de hacerse ilusiones, debía de dejar de ver cosas donde no existía nada, debía arrancarse a Nathan del corazón. Se quedó sentada ahí recordando la canción, recordando a Nathan tomándola de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos, como si ella fuera todo su mundo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pasar un minuto sin pensar en el poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch? Oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta del baño.

\- Inaho, ¿estás ahí? – Pregunto la voz de Nathan del otro lado de la puerta. Inaho levanto la mirada nerviosa. Con seguridad llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada ahí como para que Nathan no estuviera hablando con Katie y decidiera ir por ella.

-Si – Respondió Inaho en un tono audible.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el muchacho. La preocupación era notable en su voz, aunque lo más seguro era que ella lo estuviera imaginando.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – Regreso la pregunta Inaho.

-Es que te tarde un poco hablando con Katie y cuando termine tu aún no estabas. Me preocupe, eso es todo – Respondió Nathan – Te espero con Eduardo.

Y después de esas últimas palabras, escucho alejarse los pasos de Nathan. Se puso de pie y se vio en el espejo colocado arriba del lavabo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas. No podía precisar el momento exacto en que comenzó a llorar. Se limpió rápidamente la cara y salió del baño. Lo último que quería era a un Nathan preguntando porque lloraba. Bajo las escaleras y una vez más salió al jardín, donde la reunión continuaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia Nathan y Eduardo, ambos sentados en una mesa, platicando. Lanzo un suspiro y camino hacia ellos.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaste – Se alegró Nathan en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sin embargo, esa felicidad se opacó al notar la tristeza en la mirada de Inaho, esa misma tristeza con que lo veía desde hace un tiempo, la misma tristeza que pensaba haber eliminado en los últimos días. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? ¿Hizo algo que entristeciera a Inaho?

-Vaya, parece que esta noche nuestras mentes están sincronizadas – señalo una voz burlona a su lado. Los tres voltearon a ver a Kyo. Nathan rodo los ojos exasperado – Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo – le ofreció su mano a Inaho - ¿Me concede esta pieza, hermosa señorita?

-Está bien – acepto Inaho, agradecida porque Kyo llegara en el momento preciso. Ya no quería estar cerca de Nathan, eso solo la hacía sufrir y no cabía duda en ello. En cambio, con Kyo era diferente. No importaba lo que hiciera el tercer poseedor, siempre la hacía sonreír y sentir feliz. Tomo la mano de Kyo y ambos fueron al centro del jardín, ante la mirada de Nathan y Eduardo. Eduardo volteo a ver a su amigo. Nathan miraba con furia a Inaho y Kyo, además de que sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puños. ¿Celos?

-Voy al baño – Anuncio Nathan antes de dirigirse al interior de la casa. Eduardo lo siguió con la mirada estoicamente como ya era costumbre en él.

-¿Ya te cansaste? – Cuestiono Eduardo a Yuko, que pasaba a su lado nuevamente.

-Algo, pero no pienso detenerme hasta que se termine – Indico la chica – Además estoy buscando a Oso. No se va a salvar de bailar conmigo si eso tiene planeado. – El chico suspiro. Yuko tenía que cambiar de tema. - ¿Y Nathan e Inaho?

-Inaho con el primo de Katie y Nathan en el baño – informo Eduardo.

-Por un momento pensé que esos dos pasarían toda la tarde juntos, después de la canción que le dedico – Hablo Yuko desilusionada.

-¿Canción? – Inquirió Eduardo sin entender.

\- ¿No viste? Cuando bailaron, Nathan le pidió a alguien que pusiera "Crazy Little Thing Called Love de Queen. – Respondió Yuko – Casi me da un ataque. Se veían como dos tortolitos enamora…

Acto seguido, Yuko dejó caer su vaso en su mano al suelo. Por suerte era de plástico y no se rompió, pero si dejo todo su contenido sobre el pasto del jardín. Eduardo, sin comprender porque la acción de Yuko, busco con la mirada lo que llamaba la atención de la chica. No supo cómo su vaso no tuvo la misma suerte que el de Yuko. En el jardín, llamando la atención de todos quienes conocían a Inaho, la chica y Kyo tenían sus labios unidos en un beso.

***** Minutos antes *****

Llegaron al centro del jardín y Kyo comenzó a bailar. Él era adicto a las fiestas, a diferencia de Nathan y de ella. A él si le gustaba el bullicio de la gente. Si Nathan era muy diferente a ella, Kyo era diametralmente opuesto. ¿Cómo un chico como Kyo se fijó en una chica como ella? No podía explicárselo. Kyo la tomo de las manos

-Déjate ir – Le dijo Kyo en su mismo tono seductor.

-No sé bailar – Señalo Inaho.

-Bailar no es gran ciencia y mucho menos en una fiesta – indico Kyo – Lo único que debes de hacer es moverte de un lado al otro, saltar, girar, etc. Anda, solo suéltate – Inaho hizo caso y comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro. Kyo sonrió – Sé que ya lo dije, pero repetirlo no hace daño. Hoy luces hermosa.

-Gracias – Agradeció Inaho sintiéndose sonrojar. Kyo era por sobre todas las cosas, muy listo. Sus padres, siempre lo instaban a arriesgarse por todo lo que quería y él siempre lo hacía. No estaba acostumbrado a perder, es más, no recordaba alguna vez no haber conseguido algo que se propusiera. Y eso se aplicaba en cada aspecto de su vida. Por eso, minutos atrás, cuando vio a Inaho y a Nathan bailando, sintió por primera vez algo parecido a la derrota; aunque el mismo la había aceptado para el bien de la chica. No podía negarlo, y mucho menos después de leer un poco los pensamientos de Nathan: El primer poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Inaho y pensaba decírselo a la pequeña. Y no solo eso, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando, en lugar de ver a los dos poseedores confesándose su profundo amor, vio a Kyubi acercarse a los dos, y después de un rato de plática, Inaho huyó, Kyo sintió alivio. Nathan había tenido una oportunidad de oro, no, no solo una, tuvo miles de oportunidades y no aprovecho ninguna. Él no era Nathan, él no dejaría pasar la única, probablemente la última, oportunidad que tendría de conquistar a Inaho. Él le había dado su oportunidad.

-Oye, Inaho – la llamo Kyo parando de bailar, ganándose la mirada de la chica. - ¿Ya te he dicho que me gustas?

-Si. – Asintió Inaho bajando la mirada.

-Eso es bueno, porque así no se verá tan raro lo que voy a hacer – dijo Kyo. Inaho levanto la mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Inaho.

-Esto y espero no te enojes, si te enojas eres libre de golpearme. – Respondió el chico. Kyo se agacho y unió sus labios con los de Inaho. La chica, completamente en estado de shock, tardo en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, mas, cuando su mente logro comprender que Kyo la besaba en los labios, no supo qué hacer. Era el primer beso que recibía de parte de alguien, lo cual convertía todo esto en un conjunto de sensaciones ajenas a ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía, mucho menos si le gustaba o no la sensación de los labios de Kyo sobre los suyos. De repente y sin saber porque, comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Se quedó estático, viendo la escena enfrente de él. Su pecho le dolía como si alguien acabara de atravesarlo con un puñal. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus uñas no tardarían en atravesar su piel. Su corazón le exigía correr y separar a Inaho y Kyo, darle una paliza al chico y dejarle muy en claro que Inaho era suya, suya y de nadie más. Sin embargo, al ver que Inaho correspondía al beso, al ver que la pequeña poseedora no hacía ni el intento de separarse de Kyo, cayó en cuenta de algo: No importaba si él amaba a Inaho con todo su corazón si ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Se dio la media vuelta y camino a la entrada de la casa, para después salir de ésta.

Kyo rompió el beso y miro a Inaho, a la espera, por lo menos, de una bofetada. Claro, también estaba listo para salir corriendo en caso de que Inaho decidiera llamar a USApyon en contra de él, pero esperaba no llegar a ese extremo. Inaho miraba a Kyo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto la chica aún sin comprender las motivaciones del chico.

-Me gustas, cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona normalmente la besa. – Explico Kyo. – Eres libre de golpearme o lo que tú quieras.

-No voy a golpearte – Índico Inaho. – No tengo por qué hacerlo. – Se sonrojo. –Además no estuvo tan mal.

-Perdón, pero yo beso muy bien así que ese "no estuvo tan mal" es un insulto para mí. – Indico Kyo seductoramente.

-Eres un tonto. – Dijo Inaho riendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Propuso Kyo, sorprendiendo una vez más a Inaho. La chica miro los ojos de Kyo, encontrando no solo su mirada de autosuficiencia, sino también sinceridad. En verdad le estaba pidiendo ser su novia. ¿Quería ser su novia? Nathan era un imposible, un amor platónico. Kyo era una realidad, alguien alcanzable, alguien que la quería más que como amiga. ¿Quería ser su novia? Kyo tenía todo a su favor, era una gran persona. La quería y se preocupaba por ella. Siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla sonreír y cada una de sus palabras era medicina para su alma.

-Si. – Asintió Inaho con seguridad sonrojada. Kyo se sorprendió, no se esperaba un sí, mas, si esa era la decisión de Inaho, no podía hacer otra cosa más que festejarla.

\- Genial. – Se alegró Kyo antes de juntar una vez más sus labios con los de Inaho, esta vez en un beso más corto. – Ahora si, a bailar – y continuo bailando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Bueno, luego de casi dos meses aquí un nuevo capítulo de operación conquista. No me odien, pero tuve que romper unos cuantos corazones. Espero que les haya gustado, les agradesco de corazón por leer. Un saludo a Sofy-Chan, Anya Walker Suede Tachibana y a los demás que han comentado el fic. Esto me ayuda a continuar con la historia. Espero verlos pronto. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un nuevo día.

 **Disclaimer. Yo-Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era una persona muerta en vida. Acaba de recibir algo que ni en sus sueños podría haber imaginado, un disparo directo en el corazón, y no era para menos; ver a la chica que quieres besar a alguien que no sea tú persona es un golpe lo bastante duro como para soportarlo, sin embargo, no tiene derecho a quejarse. Él había estado con Katie, tenía claro desde niño que quería a la chica y, cuando las cosas se dieron, alguien más había aparecido para robar el sentimiento que tenía por su amiga de la infancia. Para cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde, y la chica pese a dejar claros sus sentimientos había aceptado a alguien más. Curiosamente, antes de que el beso entre el otro poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch y la poseedora se diera, él había ido a cortar con Katie; incluso Kyubi no lo podía creer. Lo tenía claro, su cabeza por fin lo había procesado, quería a Inaho. Y ahora allí estaba, columpiándose de un lado a otro en un parque lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier contacto humana. Quería estar solo, sentirse inexistente por un momento, dejarse llevar por la suave brisa que sacudía sus mejillas.

Estaba claro que Inaho estaba en derecho de elegir a alguien, después de todo, solo era su amiga. Cuando llego el momento de elegir si la quería a ella o a Katie; con pocas dudas, fue detrás de la chica del moño rosa, dejando atrás a Inaho. La había dejado sola, cuando recién le había confesado sus sentimientos, un error que está pagando justo ahora. Ella nunca lo había dejado solo desde que se conocieron y, cuando estuvieron juntos en la misma clase, con más razón.

Estaba decido ahora a aceptar las consecuencias de su decisión. No podía estar con Katie porque quería a Inaho, no podía estar con Inaho porque ella había elegido a Kyo. Pero el nunca volvería a dejar sola a su compañera, nunca volvería a soltar su mano; aún si eso significara verla con alguien más. No soltaría su mano, le acariciaría el rostro, y la soñaría. Reviviría esa sensación una y otra y otra vez, de sus labios unidos a los de ella. Chispas. Electricidad. Ganas de comerse el mundo. Se preguntara "¿El amor dónde tiene el límite?" Y el creería que sobrepasa cualquier cielo, cualquier frontera. La quiere y la querría. La querría como sólo el sabe querer y con todo su ser. Se lamentaría que las cosas no acaben como le hubieran gustado, y que ella disfrute de la compañía de alguien más. Cada noche se cubriría la cara con las manos, y se apoyaría en las rodillas. Y después lloraría. Lloraría como lo hará tantas veces, y como lo hará hoy mismo. Llorará porque sabe que la perdió. Pero nunca soltara su mano, porque eso es lo que ella haría si estuviera en su situación.

Se levantó del columpio, se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado escapar y, sin vacilar, se dirigió a su hogar. Hoy sería una de esas noches que viviría con el recuerdo que aquel fantasma.

Llego a su hogar, y subió a su habitación sin perder tiempo. Sus compañeros Yo-Kai se sorprendieron, pues no lo esperaban a esta hora. Pero al notar su estado de ánimo intuyeron que algo malo había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede, Nathan? – Cuestiono Whisper con un tono de preocupación evidente en sus palabras. El chico se limitó a suspirar.

-Hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que tengo 2 buenos amigos: MI ALMOHADA que me escucha y aguanta todo y LA MÚSICA que siempre tiene las palabras perfectas para mí. – Dicho esto el chico tomo su reproductor musical, coloco los audífonos en la entrada correspondiente y empezó a reproducir la música que él creía que se asentaba más a su estado de ánimo actual. Próximo a eso se acostó en su cama, sujeto su almohada con fuerza; la misma que le hubiera querido gustar utilizar para retener a Inaho, cerró los ojos, y, ignorando los cuestionamientos de sus compañeros se echó a dormir.

-a-

-Así que se terminó. – Destaco Kyubi mientras pasaba el tiempo con un Katie que se veía claramente desanimada. – Curioso…

-Era lo mejor para ambos. – Indico la chica. – Creí conocerlo, pero tal parece que no es el caso.

-Hay cosas en este mundo que no deberían conocerse. – Argumento el Yo-Kai con la capacidad de adoptar la forma humana. – Sí te ha comentado nada hasta el momento sobre los Yo-Kai es por qué quiere que tengas una vida tranquila.

-O porque no me considera lo suficientemente capas como para lidiar con ello. – Suspiro. – Además, cuando lo vi juntos, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y comprendí que era mejor para el estar con ella, después de todo tienen más en común de lo que lo creí.

-Espero que no te arrepientas. – Comento el Yo-Kai. – Es un buen chico, algo tonto, pero buen chico dentro de lo que se puede destacar.

-En fin. – Sentencio la chica. – Tal vez… solo tal vez un día pueda entender y ver el mundo que comparten tú, Nathan e Inaho.

-Eres lista, ya llegara tu día. – Dicho esto Kyubi se acercó a Katie y le ofreció su mano. – Ahora, animo, tienes una fiesta allá fuera, debes de atender a tus invitados.

-Acabo de romper. – Destaco divertida Katie. – No tengo ánimos para algo así.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta. – Hablo seductoramente. La chica mostro una ligera y sincera sonrisa. Acepto la invitación segundos después.

Chica y Yo-Kai salieron al patio de la chica. Pese a que no quería pensar en Nathan lo hacía, esperando que el chico cuidara bien de Inaho, y le diera el cariño que no le pudo brindar a ella. Estaba triste, por obvias razones, pero ella y su ahora ex pareja tuvieron muchas ocasiones y, para su mala fortuna, nunca fueron capaces de definir lo que sentían de verdad. El destino era una montaña rusa; cruzo por su mente, si el mismo lo permite, tal vez un día pueda entender por completo los secretos de este mundo y con ello poder luchar por estar con Nathan.

-¿Dónde te metiste, Katie? – Cuestiono Yuko a la chica divertida, haciendo que la del moño rosa saliera de sus pensamientos. – Te perdiste de varias cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, tu primo e Inaho al parecer son pareja ahora. – Indico con una sonrisa. – No me lo esperaba si te soy sincera, incluso llegue a creer que la pequeña terminaría con Nathan, pero bueno, despues de todo tu y el son novios.

-Nathan y yo… rompimos. – Hablaba incrédula, sorprendiendo a su compañera en el momento. Había pasado por alto ese pequeño gran detalle, no solo Nathan, Inaho y Kyubi estaban conectados, Kyo; su primo, también lo estaba. Él le había comentado que veía algo especial en Inaho, lo mismo que veía Nathan, y ahora estaban juntos. - ¿Dónde está Nathan? – Cuestiono intuyendo lo peor.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… No lo he visto desde hace ya un buen tiempo. – Indico mientras se llevaba el dedo índice al mentón.

La chica no necesito más información para tratar de salir del lugar, para buscar a Nathan. Lo habían hablado, él le había dicho lo que sentía, y ella lo apoyaba en ese sentido. Requeriría ayuda, estaba consciente de que no podían regresar, pero requería ayuda, porque, pese a todo, eran amigos. Lamentablemente no pudo conseguirlo, pues fue detenida por Kyubi.

-Se lo que piensas. – Comento. – Y lo entiendo, pero no es una buena idea. Debe de querer estar solo, solo déjalo.

-Pero…

-Escucha, él no puede tomar las cosas a tu nivel de madures, entiéndelo, no es el momento. – La chica, pese a que quería ir a donde Nathan entendió el razonamiento de Kyubi, de hecho ella también quería estar sola, pero sabía que tenía un evento que no podía dejar de lado. Suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-a-

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, por supuesto, era de intuir que era bastante.

Se incorporó con flojera, sentándose a la orilla de su cama y tallando sus ojos, luego de haberse desahogado por unos momentos el día de ayer. Había tantas cosas que pensar, y tanto tiempo por quemar. No sabía que hacer ahora, tenía a sus compañeros Yo-Kai e incluso podría pedirles ayuda para que con sus habilidades sobrenaturales le cambiaran el estado de ánimo, pero por supuesto, él no quería que fuera de esa manera.

Inaho debería de tener planes con el primo de Katie, después de todo, son una pareja. No quería ver a Katie; sobre todo porque sería extraño luego de haber roto. Suspiro y volvió a caer rendido. Podía desahogarse todo el día, y aunque la idea sonaba bien para el no resolvería nada. Necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara.

Sus padres no tendrían el suficiente tiempo para ello, y dudaba mucho que entenderían del todo su situación. ¿Cómo explicarles que el e Inaho vivían en una realidad completamente diferente? ¿Cómo explicarles todo lo acontecido? Probablemente traten de comprenderlo, pero no sería suficiente, no lo aconsejarían, no lo entenderían. Entonces ¡bam!

-La abuela. – Hablo de golpe. Despertando en el proceso a sus compañeros de habitación. – Ella… conoce todo sobre mi mundo.

La respuesta llego. Más animado se cambió y arreglo. Sus padres no estaban en casa, por cuestiones laborales, pero eso no sería problema para su abuela, pues estaba ya retirada del trabajo y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlo.

Sin vacilar tomo la ropa que utilizaría para este día, bajo a la planta baja de su hogar para comer algo antes de partir; obviamente avisándoles a sus padres en el proceso sobre sus planes, argumentando que tenía tiempo libre y que visitar a su abuela no le vendría mal.

Sus padres, convencidos de los argumentos del chico, aceptaron al poco rato, dándole el efectivo suficiente para ir y venir.

Sus compañeros Yo-Kai estaban consternados, no tenían ni idea de lo que pensaba Nathan, pero lo cierto es que sería un viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo, una vez más.

-"No te dejare sola de nuevo" – Pensaba para sí mismo el. – "Volveré, más capaz que antes, para poder estar contigo, aunque no de la forma que me hubiera gustado".

Pasaron los minutos, y el chico partió, acompañado de sus compañeros Yo-Kai.

El pueblo de su abuela estaba alejado de la ciudad, y por ellos era bastante tranquilo. Estaría lejos de la civilización por un tiempo, al menos unos días. Tendría tiempo para sumirse en el mar de pensamientos y emociones que llevaba en su corazón y mente. Sería un entrenamiento de cuerpo y alma; o al menos así lo hizo sonar el en su cabeza para que sonara cool. Además de que tendría del consejo de su abuela y, al estar viviendo la misma realidad que él, le sería más fácil obtener consejo.

Llegó a la estación, compro el boleto de tren que saldría con destino a la localidad de la mayor de su familia lo más pronto posible y se sentó, a esperar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, Nyeth? – Cuestiono Jibanyan, que estaba a su lado; así como Whisper.

-Espero que no mucho. – Aclaro. – Todo depende de lo que pueda ser capaz de aceptar y de lo que tendré que aceptar.

-Suena difícil. – Comento Whisper, a la par que investigaba datos con su Yo-Kai pad. – Pero podremos encontrar varias cosas interesantes por allá. Ya que el lugar es muy tranquilo podremos disfrutar de la naturaleza y poco más.

-Nyo lo sé, se puede volver un poco aburrido. – Argumento Jibanyan. – Nyo es que me no me parezca buena idea, pero aquí tenemos muchos medios de entretenimiento.

-Es necesario. – Sentencio Nathan. – Muy necesario.

-Llamare a Komasan. – Declaro Whisper. – Le gustara venir con nosotros, después de todo es el tipo de ambiente que le gusta, además de que nos podría enseñar una que otra cosa a Jibanyan y a mí. – Nathan se limitó a asistir. Minutos después llego el Yo-Kai, sin la compañía de su querido hermano.

-"Supongo que también me vendrá bien la compañía de estos tres". – Pensó para sí mismo mientras abordaba el tren, acompañado de sus amigos.

-a-

Si el día de ayer hubiera sido un sueño ciertamente hubiera no querido despertar jamás. El y ella, luego de convertirse en pareja estuvieron un tiempo en la fiesta, pero no hasta que acabara. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente, así que cuando se sintió lo suficientemente hostigada de tanta gente le pidió amablemente a Kyo que fueran a un lugar más tranquilo. El chico sin queja alguna acepto, llevándola a caminar por las calles más tranquilas de la ciudad, pasando en el proceso por unos helados.

Estaba nerviosa, ayer y hoy luego de aceptar la declaración del chico. Era su primer noviazgo, aunque si era sincera, le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en todo caso Nathan y no Kyo pero, después de todo, no era tan mal parido el chico. De todas maneras ella había sido honesta con el chico, le comento lo que estaba pensando justo ahora y que Nathan para ella era una persona especial. Kyo, sin embargo, aceptó gustoso las declaraciones de la chica, pues estaba siendo honesta con él.

-Inaho. – La llamo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. – Es hora de desayunar, por favor, baja.

Se incorporó luego de escuchar las palabras de su madre y luego soltó un gran suspiro. Su compañero USApyon estaba a su lado, aun durmiendo. Lo sacudió ligeramente, causando el despertar del Yo-Kai, luego, le dedico una sonrisa.

-Tenemos un día por delante. – Comento la chica. – Y varios casos acumulados por resolver. Tendremos la ayuda de alguien muy especial, así que tenemos que dar la mejor imagen posible.

El Yo-Kai no sabía que pasaba con su compañera, el intuía que había resuelto el asunto con Nathan y que incluso se habían vuelto algo más, sin embargo, decidió no preguntar nada.

Segundos después el Yo-Kai salió de la habitación de la chica, para que esta se cambiara. Para su sorpresa la chica había decidió vestirse como siempre, ósea con su suéter, shorts y demás cosas. Esto extraño al Yo-Kai.

-¿Qué paso con la demás ropa? – Cuestiono.

-Hoy quiero ser más yo. – Argumento. – Además así me siento más cómoda. – El Yo-Kai se limitó a asistir.

Pasadas las horas, realizaron sus actividades correspondientes, y luego con la chica con el permiso de su madre salió fuera, para encontrarse con el que ahora es su novio.

-a-

-¡Voy a salir! – Anuncio Kyo. – Regreso más tarde.

-Alto… - Lo interrumpió de manera rápida Katie. - ¿Vas con ella, cierto? – El chico asistió y Katie soltó un suspiro. – Tengo nada en contra de la chica, pero ella quiere a Nathan, y el quiere a ella.

.Lo sé. – Admitió Kyo. – Ella me lo comento, y yo lo acepte, pero le dije que me ganaría su corazón poco a poco.

-¿De verdad? – Cuestiono incrédula la chica. Su primo la miro directo a los ojos, indicando que iba en serio. – Como gustes, solo no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

-¿Lo veras a él, verdad? – Cuestiono el primo de Katie mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Quiero. – Anuncio. – Pero Kyubi dijo que era mala idea… pasare el tiempo con él para distraerme.

-¿Así? – La chica asistió. – Tal vez si llegues a recibir un Yo-Kai Watch.

-¿Yo Kai- Watch?

-Nada, nada. – Comento divertido. – Buena suerte.

-a-

-No esperaba algo así. – Admitió Lucy Adams mientras tomaba el té en su casa. – Sonaba algo distinto a como normalmente es… Espero que todo esté bien.

La abuela de Nathan lo conocía lo bastante bien como para darse cuenta de cuando estaba bien su nieto y cuando no. Pese a que le alegro saber sobre él, intuía que no sería una visita común. Ella también sabía sobre la existencia de los Yo-Kai y, de alguna manera, podría darle consejo en caso de que algo malo sucediera. Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan repentino.

-Señora Lucy, ya termine de limpiar el taller. – Se escuchaba una voz suave a la distancia. – Estoy empezando con la fabricación de acuerdo a las instrucciones.

-Suena bien. – Admitió la señora con una sonrisa. – No te sobre esfuerces, ven a tomar un poco de té conmigo.

-¿Estará bien?

-Claro, señorita Kamijou. – Invito con más insistencia la mayor de la casa.

-No es necesario ser tan formal. – Admitía la chica; de una apariencia seria y tranquila, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, suéter morado, shorts cortos y medias por encima de las rodillas, además de una mochila de hombro de color azul marino, mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada la mayor. Cabe destacar el reloj Yo-Kai que poseía sobre su muñeca izquierda – Puede llamarme Mikoto.

-Perdón, es la costumbre. – Destaco nerviosa la mayor del hogar. – No he tratado con muchos jóvenes, al menos más allá de mi nieto. Pero es bueno que estés aquí.

-¿Así? – Cuestionaba calmada mientras bebía el té, en el mismo estado. Pronto un Yo-Kai como salto de las sombras, colocándose al lado de Mikoto. La chica lo observo, seria y tranquila. – Me comento que vendrá.

-Así es, por eso es bueno que estés aquí. Eres la chica que fue elegida por la rencarnación de mi esposo, Moximous N. – Comento la mayor. El Yo-Kai al oír su nombre se acercó a la mayor, que lo empezó a acariciar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nathaniel. – El Yo-Kai sujeto el dedo de Lucy y le dedico una sonrisa, para luego volver al lado de Mikoto.

-Bueno, ahora soy una poseedora. – Destaco la chica mientras dejaba la taza de té encima de la mesa. – Y la compañera de Moximous. Mi deber es crear el Yo-Kai Watch para los elegidos en la tierra. Me brindo los planos, su taller y las instrucciones para llegar hasta aquí. Claro que apenas estoy comenzando con uno, encontrar las canicas de cristal para el reloj.

-Por suerte no vives muy lejos. – Indico la mayor. – Así puedes ir y venir de tu casa sin preocupar mucho a tus padres. – La chica asistió con la cabeza y continúo bebiendo el té.

-Ella tiene un gran sentimiento de la justica, por eso la elegí. – Hablo el Yo-Kai. – Mi primera opción siempre fue Nathan, pero él ya tiene compañero. – Refiriéndose a Whisper y Jibanyan.

-Eso me hace sentir ofendida, ¿sabes? – Hablo Mikoto, seria. – Como si no tuvieras más opción que recurrir a mí.

-No es como piensas. – Se defendió el fantasma. – No me fijo en cualquiera para ser candidato a ser mi compañero. Tu cumplías con todas los requisitos y fuiste la ganadora. Además con Nathan aquí, podremos llevar acabo la planeación.

-Me parece bien. – Decía Mikoto. – Es un gusto para mí formar parte de todo esto.

-Antes de ti otro reloj fue activado. – Revelo el Yo-Kai. – Pero el poseedor no tiene compañero, sin embargo el reloj lo acepto.

-Por eso mande a Hovernyan a investigar. – Hablo la mayor del hogar. – Él lo protegerá, al menos hasta que encuentre un compañero.

-Bien, por lo que tengo entendido necesitaremos todos los poseedores posibles. – Hablo la chica. Moximous asistió. – Debo de terminar el reloj para que busquemos a un Yo- Kai digno de entregarlo para que el busque a su heredero y compañero. – Dicho esto la chica se incorporó, para continuar trabajando.

La mayor vio con preocupación esto.

-"Espero que su visita no se deba debido al mal que estamos enfrentando, está en peligro la realidad de nuestro mundo, un choque entre dos mundos."

-¿Iré a recogerlo a la estación? – Cuestiono Mikoto, sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos, haciendo que esta última asistiera. – Entonces debo de avanzar lo más que se pueda.

-a-

El viaje no había sido tan pesado, bueno, si era sincero había estado durmiendo durante el mismo, despertando de vez en cuando debido a las discusiones de Whisper y Jibanyan. Y ahora estaba aquí, en el tranquilo y muy verde pueblo de su abuela.

-Esta brisa, oh… mis remolinos. Este olor a naturaleza, en verdad lo extrañaba. – Hablaba Komasan muy, muy nostálgico.

-Ciertamente, estamos lejos de la ciudad, se siente una brisa muy fresca.

-Nyeth, ¿aquí hay dulcería? – Cuestiono Jibanyan suplicante, pues todas las chocobarras que había traído se las había comido en el camino y todos saben que él no puede vivir sin sus dulces.

-Ya la buscaremos después. – Indico Nathan mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada. – La abuela me dijo que mandaría a alguien por mí. Que sería fácil de reconocer, pues tendría una característica que yo conozco muy bien.

-Ciertamente. – Interrumpió Whisper mientras observaba a la derecha de nuestro protagonista. – Mira…

El chico volteo, observando cómo se acercaba a él una bella chica, sin embargo, la belleza no era lo único que resaltaba en ella, también, el Yo-Kai Watch.

-¡¿Qué está de moda tener un reloj Yo-Kai?! – Grito, asustando a la poca gente que transitaba por allí; excepto a Mikoto, que seguía avanzando. – Primero el idiota de… Kyo me parece y ahora.

-Kamijou Mikoto. – Interrumpió la chica. – Y no, no está de moda.

-¿Kamijou… Mikoto?

-Puedes decirme Mikoto. – Se presentó amablemente la chica.

-Adamas, Nathan Adams. – Hizo lo mismo Nathan.

-Bien, te pareces bastante a tu abuelo cuando era joven. – El chico se veía que tenía muchas cosas que cuestionar, sin embargo la chica se adelantó, dándole la orden de guardar silencio colocando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios del chico. – Ya te explicare en el camino, tu abuela nos espera…

El camino de la estación a la casa de su abuela había sido relativamente corto, o al menos eso sentía el, pues aunque la distancia era considerable estaba entretenido hablando con Mikoto sobre las razones por las que poseía un Yo-Kai Watch, claro que omitiendo ciertos detalles que el compañero de la chica le dijo que no comentara.

-Ya veo, así que ahora estas fabricando un reloj. – Comento expectante Nathan.

-Así es, por lo regular no se dan muchos casos aquí sobre posiciones Yo-Kai, y los pocos que hay los resuelvo en poco tiempo.

-Parece que aunque sea poco tiempo en el que llevas metida en todo esto lo tomas de la manera más tranquila. – Destaco Nathan.

-No es que no estuviera sorprendida al principio, pero era una buena explicación para el extraño actuar de unas personas en el día a día. Solo lo tome como algo más en el mundo y lo deje formar parte de mi vida. El tiempo hizo el resto.

-Eres muy madura para tu edad. – Indicaba Whisper. – Deberías aprender algo de ella, Nathan.

-¿Así? – Cuestiono Mikoto.

-Pero claro, la primera vez que me le presente como su compañero él se quiso deshacer de mí… Más de una vez.

-Bueno, que un ente sobrenatural se acerque a ti con dudosas intenciones haría temblar a cualquiera. – La chica, debido al comentario de Nathan, dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Tiene lógica. – Comento. – Eres justo como tu abuela me ha hablado de ti, claro que no esperaba que tuvieras 3 compañeros. – Refiriéndose a Jibanyan, Komasan y Whisper. – Parece que se te da muy bien hacer amistad con ellos.

-Nyeth ciertamente es muy amable. – Argumento Jibanyan. – De los mejores compañeros que podría pedir un Yo-Kai.

-Nathan es tan agradable como una buena taza de té caliente en una noche lluviosa. – Hablo Komasan.

-¿Tú no tienes compañeros? – Cuestiono Nathan a la chica.

-Mi compañero se quedó en el taller de tu abuelo, arreglando unos detalles. – El chico quería cuestionar quien era, sin embargo Mikoto fue más rápida y respondió antes de que sucediera la pregunta. – Te sorprenderá saber quién es, así que mejor espera para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

-Ya veo… pero debes de tener más compañeros además del que siempre te acompaña.

-No. – Respondió la chica de cabello negro. – Trabajo mejor sola, si bien, resuelvo los problemas y ellos me dan sus medallas, pero nunca los he llamado. No me gusta depender de los demás.

-A veces pedir un poco de ayuda no está de más. – Indico Nathan.

-No es mi estilo, además considero que puedo resolver los problemas de mejor manera por mi cuenta. Así en caso de que falle no afectare a terceros más allá de mi persona.

No dijeron más, y no porque el chico no quisiera seguir discutiendo ese asunto con Mikoto, pero comprendía sus razones de debía de respetarla. Llegaron a la casa de la abuela de Nathan minutos después, lugar donde el chico de inmediato fue y saludo a la mayor con un fuerte abrazo. Era raro verla por estas fechas y estaba contento. Sin embargo su objetivo principal era claro, quería consejo de la mayor sobre cómo debía solucionar los problemas con Inaho, y como debía llevar la carga de verla con alguien más sobre sus hombros.

 **Hasta aquí el episodio de este fic de Yo-Kai Watch. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo. El fic ya tiene más de un año desde su creación y vaya que el tiempo que le he dedicado no ha sido en vano. A partir de este capítulo empezara un nuevo arco argumental, pues considero que llevar la historia a una simple trama relacionada al romance se haría muy repetitiva. La pareja seguirá siendo; como desde el principio plantee, la de Inaho y Nathan, claro que debe de haber algo más de fondo; no por nada empecé a introducir por mucho tiempo lo de distintos mundos y lo que conlleva tener un Yo-Kai Watch. El nuevo personaje introducido está basado en Yakumo Tsukamoto de School Rumble; mientras que su nombre está inspirado en la combinación del nombre y apellido de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime; los cuales son Kamijou Touma y Misaka Mikoto de To Aru Majutsu No Index. Les agradezco de corazón por leer y seguir la historia. Un saludo para Sofy-Chan y todos los demás que han comentado el fic. Sobre todo a los invitados externos al idioma español, pues comprendo lo difícil que debe de ser leer esta historia, y me llena de gusto que les guste como para seguirla. Nos veremos pronto. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Nuevos problemas.

 **Disclaimer. Yo-Kai Watch no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a** **Level-5 y Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

-¡Nathan! – Exclamo la cuarta poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch mientras se aventaba hacia él y lo derribaba, para evitar que un ataque externo lo alcanzara. - ¡Abajo! – El chico obedeció sin vacilar y acaparo las órdenes de la chica.

No era fácil para el procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en lo que iba de la semana. Paso de venir a buscar la ayuda de su abuela para un problema amoroso, a tratar de salvar el mundo de los Yo-Kai y el suyo, una vez más. La diferencia es que esta vez no era Inaho quien lo acompañaba.

Si era sincero, le agradaba la situación; cuando los Yo-Kai de categoría robot no los estaban atacando. Podía dejar de pensar en Inaho, ya sea para salvar su vida o la de su compañera, aunque en esta situación ella lo salvo a él.

¿La amenaza a la que se enfrentaban? Era más o menos así según lo que el recuerda lo que le explico la chica de ojos rojos: un experimento fallido para volver a construir el Yo-Kai Watch en el futuro no salió como se esperaba. Los resultados eran los esperados, contactaron a lo Yo-Kai una vez más, pero las consecuencias fueron desastrosas.

-¡Patas de furia! – Atacaba Jibanyan a su contraparte del futuro, con resultados desalentadores. - ¡Nya! – Exclamaba mientras recibía un ataque de Robonyan.

-¡Jibanyan! – Gritaba con preocupación Nathan, mientras corría por el campo de batalla con la cabeza baja. – Debo de hacer algo, invocar a alguien o tratar de razonar con ellos…

Un ataque de Mecha Orochi fue directo hacia él, con un objetivo claro, destruirlo. Para la suerte de Nathan su compañera de batalla lo sujeto del cuello de su playera, y lo jalo hacia a ella, para evitar más infortunios.

-No hagas estupideces. – Le sugirió mientras mandaba a combatir a su compañero Yo-Kai. – Ya te dije que no puedes razonar con ellos…

-Debemos intentarlo. – Respondió de inmediato Nathan. – Pelear no está bien, sino hacemos algo…

¡Pam! Mikoto cacheteo a Nathan para evitar que continuará con su discurso de moral.

-Por dios… por eso me gusta trabajar sola. – Admitió la chica mientras reanudaba la carrera con Nathan, sujetándolo de la mano. – Si no hubiera sido por ti, el plan "A" habría funcionado.

-Jibanyan y yo ganaremos tiempos. – Le comento Moximous. – Ustedes vayan al taller y tomen el último reloj. Son nuestra única esperanza.

Nathan se detuvo en seco, si era sincero lo que dijo su abuelo trasformado en Yo-Kai sonaba más como a sacrificio.

-No podemos hacerlo, no podemos abandonarlos.

Otro ataque iba directo a él; de parte de Robodraggie, sin embargo su compañero felino se interpuso entre él y un daño seguro.

-C-corre… - Hablaba con dificultades Jibanyan mientras se colocaba en posición de combate luego de recuperarse del ataque. – Les demostrare que el yo originyal es mejor que el modificado.

-Jibanyan… - Hablaba incrédulo el chico.

-¡Corre! – Exclamo el gato mientras se lanzaba a combatir. – No desperdicies la oportunidad que te estoy dando.

El chico no dijo más. Volteo y miro directo a su compañera. Esta le ofreció la mano y el la tomo, luego de apretar su propia mano en señal de impotencia. Segundos después salieron de escena.

-Estas seguro de quedarte aquí. – Habla Moximous mientras chocaba su espalda con la de Jibanyan. – Podría ser tu último combate.

-Está bien, se lo debo. – Admitía el gato. – Además, hemos salido de peores. Después de esto me tendrá que comprar muchas chocobarras.

-Entonces demuestra el héroe que llevas dentro. – Hablaba con orgullo el abuelo de Nathan reencarnado de Yo-Kai, mientras eran rodeados por los Yo-Kai de categoría robot. - ¡A darlo todo, Jibanyan! – Exclamo mientras se lanzaba directo al combate.

-Días antes de la operación conquista-

-A-Abuelo… - Hablaba incrédulo Nathan mientras Moximous se acercaba a él. - ¿En verdad eres tú? – El Yo-Kai con una sonrisa asistió, y luego hizo su pose de "justiciero" que tanto lo caracterizaba. - ¡Increíble! – Exclamo con lágrimas de felicidad mientras se abalanzaba al pequeño Yo-Kai y lo abrazaba. – Pero… ¿cómo?

-Creo que tú ya sabes cómo, Nathan. – Hablaba el Yo-Kai. – El rey Enma me comento sobre tu pequeña aventura para evitar que lo Yo-Kai se fueran para siempre de este mundo. Te puso a prueba, y una de esas pruebas fue hacer una ilusión de tu muerte y posterior reencarnación en Yo-Kai ( **nota del autor: esto pasó en la segunda película de Yo-Kai Watch)**.

-Es verdad. – Admitía mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, sonriendo de manera nerviosa. – Fue duro ser como Whisper por unos momentos.

-Vez como es difícil mi trabajo. – Hablaba orgulloso el fantasma. – Ser el mayordomo de un humano ciertamente es una tarea que alguien de mi categoría puede llevar a cabo sin problemas.

-Yo no lo decía por eso, sino por lo frustrante es no saber nada del mundo de los Yo-Kai…

-¡Que cruel! – Exclamaba Whisper, causando la risa de la mayoría de los presentes; pues Mikoto mantuvo su expresión sería.

-Pero… ¿por qué no me buscaste? Ambos hubiéramos hecho cosas increíbles.

-Ya tenías a tus compañeros, no podía quitarles su lugar. – Admitió el abuelo de Nathan reencarnado en Yo-Kai. – Hubiera sido muy injusto para Whisper, Jibanyan y por lo que veo Komasan.

-Nathan y yo somos muy cercanos, pese a no vivir juntos. – Indico el Yo-Kai de pueblo.

-Además, Mikoto es una buena compañera, pese a lo insensible que llega a ser.

-Solo soy sincera en todo momento. – Hablo de manera sería la chica. – Tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer, y como lo debo de hacer.

-Ella comento que está trabajando en otro reloj, pero, ¿para qué?

-Todos los planos respecto al reloj original están en mi laboratorio. Mikoto era la más capacitada para llevar a cabo la tarea. Se supone que yo debía buscarla para darle la tarea dentro de unos meses, sin embargo ella fue al laboratorio, fabrico su propio reloj y luego me busco.

-Nyo entiendo. – Comento Jibanyan mientras comía una chocobarra.

-Sonara descabellado, Nathan. – Hablaba la abuela del chico. – Pero la señorita Kamijou…

-Recibí un mensaje del futuro. – Interrumpió de inmediato. – Un mensaje enviado de una de mis descendientes, o al menos eso entendí.

-Yo tampoco lo creía. – Indico Lucy Adams. – Hasta que me hablo de Moximous y de que era mi Nathaniel. Ella fabrico su reloj y luego lo busco. Era imposible que una chica común supiera algo así.

-¿Qué contenía el mensaje? – Cuestiono de inmediato Nathan.

-Operación conquista. – Respondió sin vacilar. – Según el mensaje, en el futuro se perdieron los planos sobre la construcción del reloj Yo-Kai, así como dejo de haber poseedores. Yo era la única en el mundo humano que sabía fabricarlo, pero nunca transmití ese conocimiento. La que comunico el mensaje argumento que tome esa decisión por el miedo a que se usaran a los Yo-Kai de la manera menos correcta. Pueden borrar recuerdo, pueden hacer que reveles verdades, pueden poseer personas. Ese poder en las manos equivocadas sería peligroso. – Suspiro. – Y sí, viéndolo de esa forma entiendo a la yo del futuro.

-¿Y luego? – Cuestiono Whisper. – Los Yo-Kai seleccionan a los usuarios más capacitados para llevar el reloj, por lo cual no entiendo porque no hay más usuarios en el futuro.

-A eso voy. – Argumento la chica. – En el futuro la gente perdió muchos valores, la tecnología avanzo de manera impresionante que la gente empezó a valor más a las maquinas que a sí mismos. Nadie era digno. Aquellos Yo-Kai como Whisper, USApyon y de más que seleccionaban a los portadores abandonaron el mundo humano, luego de ver que no había nadie con el corazón para portar el reloj. Lamentablemente eso dejo a los demás Yo-Kai atrás, y estos al no tener amistad con la raza humana, o a alguien que los controle, empezaron a poseer de manera desenfrenada, causando muchos accidentes.

-Ahora que lo dices… Robonyan dijo algo similar sobre Jibanyan. – Comento Nathan. – Dijo que luego de mi muerte, Whisper desapareció y dejo solo a Jibanyan contra el mundo.

-Pero si eso empezó a ocurrir en el futuro, ¿por qué el rey Enma no dio la orden de retorno a los Yo-Kai?

-Según lo que yo sé, es por el trato que hizo contigo, Nathan. El trato cuando estuviste en el mundo de los Yo-Kai y lo ayudaste a recuperar su reino. No rompió su promesa por lo que veo.

-Ya veo… - Hablo Nathan, seguido de un suspiro. – Continua.

-Los humanos, al ver los casos de posesiones y al ser conscientes de la existencia de los Yo-Kai; por lo que entendí, a raíz de una publicación editorial que tu realizaste con pruebas sobre la existencia de esos seres, empezaron a trabajar desesperadamente en conseguir el efecto que el Yo-Kai Watch lograba, para verlos y tratar con ellos. Lo consiguieron, luego de tantas pruebas lo consiguieron. Pero querer entrar de manera forzada al mundo de los Yo-Kai trajo sus consecuencias. Tanta experimentación causo la distorsión de ambos mundos, y con ello varios Yo-Kai perdieron noción de quienes eran. Los humanos al ver esto se aprovecharon de los individuos (los Yo-Kai), y empezaron a usarlos en beneficio propio. Pero con el tiempo se hicieron esta pregunta, ¿qué sucede cuando combinas a un ser sobrenatural con la ciencia? ¿Qué obtienes cuando fusionas a un ser inmortal con una maquina? – Suspiro. – Obtendrías una maquina con habilidades y energía ilimitada. De allí nacieron los Yo-Kai de categoría robot. Los mejoraron, para complacer sus deseos. Pero cuando te metes con algo que crees entender, el precio es alto a pagar. Con la perdida de la noción de su identidad de cada Yo-Kai y al ser fusionados con una máquina, esta (la maquina) se apodero de ellos, de su ser. La computadora implementada en ellos era una capaz de aprender cada día, por lo cual un fatídico día tomo conciencia de sí misma. Al ver a los humanos como una amenaza para su supervivencia empezó a exterminarlos, utilizando a los Yo-Kai como principal herramienta. Según el mensaje, Robonyan había sido mandado a informarte sobre la situación, pues fue el menos afectado por los experimentos, y las maquinas no podían tomar control sobre el en su totalidad.

-Es por eso que la primera vez que lo vi fue directo a mi casa… - Comento pensativo Nathan.

-Lamentablemente, y por más que quería comunicarte sobre las cosas que sucederían, la maquina no lo dejaba. Si bien, no tenían el control en su totalidad de él, eran parte de su ser. Robonyan no puedo cumplir con su misión. Pudo contarte sobre su origen, pero incompleto.

-Pero tú ya recibiste el mensaje. – Indico Nathan. – Así que se puede evitar.

-No es tan fácil. Todos esos acontecimientos son muy en el futuro, por lo cual no sabemos si los llevaremos a cabo o no. Mira, sé que puedes decir que no harás publica la información de los Yo-Kai, pero aunque quieras cambiar las cosas sabiendo lo que va a suceder en el futuro no estas al 100% seguro de ello, la gente cambia con el tiempo. Ahora, viene la parte por la cual me contaron.

-Presta mucha atención, Nathan. – Le sugirió su abuela.

-Ellos saben que puedes viajar en el tiempo, ellos saben que conoces la manera. Al no haber Yo-Kai normales en el futuro la extinción de la humanidad está casi asegurada, pero, ¿y si los llevaran del pasado al futuro para combatir? Obviamente habrá una oportunidad. Y eso es lo que las maquinas temen, y vienen a por los poseedores de esta época, y de paso conquistar el pasado para asegurar su victoria, esa es la operación conquista. Robonyan es la última defensa en el futuro, la única razón por la cual los Yo-Kai del futuro no han venido a nuestra época. Pero su tiempo se acaba, cada vez es más inestable y pronto acabara cediendo al control de las maquinas, y cuando eso pase vendrán a por nosotros.

-Porque somos los únicos que pueden detenerlos…

-Y los últimos poseedores del reloj Yo-Kai. – Sentencio el abuelo de Nathan reencarnado en Yo-Kai.

-Necesitamos a todos los poseedores posibles, Nathan. – Hablo Lucy Adams. – Todos y cada uno para combatir esta amenaza.

-En este momento hay cuatro Yo-Kai Watch activos, contando el tuyo y el mío. Estoy fabricando otro, para ser 5. Necesitamos a los más que se puedan. ¿Conoces a los otros dos? – La expresión de Nathan cambio de seria a triste.

-Sí… - Respondió sin muchos ánimos. – I-Inaho y Kyo…

-Bien, vayamos a por ellos y contémosle sobre la situación actual. Necesitamos a todos los poseedores posibles, el futuro y nuestro presente está en nuestras manos.

-No… - Respondió seco. – No quiero saber nada de ellos. – Mikoto observo esto con sorpresa. – De hecho, es por eso que vine aquí.

-¿Qué sucedió, Nathan? – Le cuestiono su abuela. El chico sonrió, sin muchas ganas, recordando cómo había perdido a la chica. Soltó involuntariamente unas lágrimas y, de un segundo a otro, abrazo a su abuela.

La tarde sería larga, pues tenía que explicarles sobre sus problemas personales.

-a-

-No puedo creer que hagas esto todos los días. – Admitía cansado Kyo mientras buscaba sentarse en una banca de un parque. – Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

-No es para tanto. – Decía Inaho con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Es la manera en la que yo resuelvo los problemas de los Yo-Kai y me gano su amistad.

-Qué forma más curiosa. – Comento el chico con una sonrisa. – Pero, la buena noticia es que pude obtener unas medallas… aunque términos siendo perseguidos por ese Yo-Kai gigante.

-Entramos a la pesadilla súbita, es… normal que eso ocurra. Por suerte no nos alcanzó. – Dicho esto la chica suspiro. – Bueno, creo que es todo lo que teníamos que hacer por hoy de la agencia de detectives. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? No es que yo no sepa que hacer, pero es mi primera vez en una relación. ¿Aburrida? ¿Yo soy aburrida? No es así… aunque soy muy friki y…

Kyo observaba como la chica debido al nerviosismo que sentía se ponía a hablar sin parar. Sonrió segundos después. Eso era uno de los rasgos que más le gustaban de Inaho.

-Tranquilo, galán, se le pasara después de un rato. – Hablo USApyon. – Por lo regular es así cuando está nerviosa.

-Es encantadora. – Admitió Kyo. – Una chica muy curiosa… - El compañero de Inaho se limitó asistir, sin decir nada. – Por cierto… no me has dado tu medalla, ¿te importaría ser mi amigo? Tengo el presentimiento de que nos podemos llevar muy bien.

-No tengo intenciones de entablar amistad contigo. – Revelo USApyon. – Sigo pensando que Nathan es mejor que tú, y me mantendré leal a él.

-Bueno. – Decía con algo de decepción el chico. – Entiendo que pienses así, y que de alguna manera me veas como alguien que se metió de manera estrepitosa con Inaho y Nathan. Está bien que desconfíes de mí, pero yo sé que puedo hacerla feliz, y yo sé que puedo ganar tu amistad, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Ya veremos. – Decía USApyon mientras se acercaba a la chica. – Inaho. – La llamo, per la chica que seguía hablando sola no le hizo caso; algo muy típico en ella. – Inaho. – Nada. – Siempre es lo mismo. – Admitió mientras tomaba su láser y apuntaba a la chica.

-¡Wha! – Gritaba la chica mientras esquivaba los disparos de su compañero. - ¡USApyon! – Grito tratando de regañarlo.

-Tranquila, Inaho. – Hablo el Yo-Kai. – No te pongas así, tienes una cita.

-E-es verdad. – Admitió con pena. – Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien por mí. – Indico el chico. – Podemos ir al cine, o algo así. No me molestaría seguir ayudando a los Yo-Kai.

-Sí, sí. – Decía USApyon mientras se alejaba. – Los dejare solos, si requieren de mi ayuda no duden en llamarme.

-¡¿Ehh?! – Se exalto la chica. –P-pero… Yo…

-Está bien. – Comento Kyo mientras tomaba a Inaho de los hombros. – Tengamos una linda tarde juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-a-

Pese a que no conocía muy bien al nieto de su compañero Yo-Kai, ella sabía que su actual estado de ánimo sería un problema.

La última hora se la había pasado contando la historia de su amor entre él y la segunda poseedora del Yo-Kai Watch. Su abuela por supuesto lo consoló, y trato de darle consejo, pero esta era una situación muy independiente de la amenaza que enfrentaban y, si era honesta, le importaba en lo más mínimo. Y no porque fuera mala, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Suspiro cansada de oír los lloriqueos de Nathan y luego se retiró sin decir más, o al menos eso intento.

-No puedes dejarlo, Mikoto. – Le hablo su compañero. – Ahora son compañeros, deben de apoyarse. Sino no podrán enfrentar juntos esta amenaza.

-Eso lo sé, sin embargo, si él no puede hacer de lado sus problemas personales, habrá problemas de concentración. Será fácil derrotarlo, y con ello yo también caeré, y eso me molesta bastante.

-Tu… no tienes ni idea de quién soy. – Decía Nathan luego de escuchar las palabras de la cuarta poseedora. – Soy el primer poseedor del Yo-Kai Watch. He salvado antes al mundo.

-Pero no estabas en este estado. – Señalo la chica. – La operación conquista no tardará en llegar, por lo que me dijo el mensaje. Es cuestión de días o semanas. Así que deja de llorar y afronta tus responsabilidades.

-Señorita Kamijou… - La llamaba desconcertada la abuela de Nathan.

-Escucha, puede que suene cruel que te pida esto, pero deja de lado tus sentimientos y cumple con tu deber. Entiendo, de verdad entiendo, pero tus problemas amorosos son muy independientes de este problema que viene a por nosotros. Si no haces ello, entonces estoy por mi cuenta.

-Tu misma dijiste que necesitarías a todos los poseedores posibles. – Le reclamo Nathan. – Y ahora quieres afrontar esto tu sola.

-Sí, lo dije. Pero esperaba otro tipo de persona, alguien que tuviera en orden sus prioridades. Además, como te dije, trabajo mejor sola, el trabajo en equipo no es lo mío.

-¿Qué piensas hacer por tu cuenta, Mikoto? – Cuestiono el compañero Yo-Kai de la chica.

-Terminar el reloj e ir a por los otros dos, sola. – Contesto. – Tal vez fallemos, pero al menos intente solucionar el problema.

-Que cruel eres… - Señalo Nathan. – Nunca podría hacerme amigo de alguien como tú.

-¿Así? – Cuestiono escéptica. – Bueno, no es mi problema. Desde el principio nunca llegue a considerar ser tu amiga. Serías mi compañero, solo porque te necesitaba y porque compartes el mundo en el que ahora yo también estoy. No porque tengas un Yo-Kai Watch significa que somos, o seremos amigos. – Luego de esto la chica se retiró, dejando a los presentes sin palabras.

-Discúlpala. – Rompió el silencio Moximous. – Ella es buena, pero algo insensible. Sin embargo, debo compartir su punto de vista. Necesitamos que dejes de lado tus problemas personales y que trabajes al lado de Inaho y Kyo, para salvar el mundo. Tú y ella tienen las medallas para invocar al rey Enma, en caso de ser necesario, comparten ese vínculo que nadie más tiene, son los únicos que pueden hacerlo.

-Lo entiendo… - Hablo sin muchos ánimos Nathan. – Tiene razón. – Dicho esto se incorporó y dirigió una mirada de confianza a sus compañeros Yo-Kai. – Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Mientras tanto.-

-Y bien, mi querida Katie, ¿qué quieres saber ahora?

-¿Cómo obtengo uno de esos reloj? – Cuestiono sin vacilar. – Cuando terminamos el argumento que fue porque no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo. Quiero ver a qué mundo se refiere.

Kyubi y Katie estaban en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad, compartiendo un helado mientras el Yo-Kai contestaba a las preguntas que la chica tenía sobre el mundo del que tenían conocimiento Nathan, Inaho y su primo.

-No es fácil. – Contesto. – No hay muchos repartidores del reloj hoy en día, y ser seleccionado por uno es muy difícil. Tienes que ser digna de poseerlo.

-Y, y si lo tomo de mi primo. – Sugirió Katie. – Después de todo él lo tomo luego de la muerte de nuestro abuelo.

-No funcionaria, cuando alguien se pone el reloj Yo-Kai y no es considerado digno no funciona. Uno se encuentra con el reloj aparentemente por casualidad, pero ya está predestinado quien será el usuario. Nathan, Inaho y tu primo lo encontraron por casualidad, pero funciono, por lo cual ellos ya estaban designados como poseedores. Si tú lo tomas el reloj no funcionara y, de un pestañeo, se desvanecerá y volverá a la muñeca de tu primo.

-Entiendo… - Hablo sin muchos ánimos. – Pero debe de haber una forma, una manera.

-Tal vez… si. Escuche rumures del pasado, del primer reloj fabricado en el mundo humano, en un pequeño pueblo algo alejado de aquí. El primer reloj.

-¿Crees que allí pueda encontrar uno?

-Tal vez… Pero no te aseguro nada. El mundo cambia, tal vez ya no haya algo relacionado al reloj.

-Bien, entonces iré a echar un vistazo. – Luego de eso se incorporó y estiro los brazos al cielo. – Aunque haya probabilidades de encontrar uno o no, debo de arriesgar.

-Entonces te acompaño, mi querida Katie.

-No es necesario, pienso ir con una amiga, así mi madre me dará permiso. Ir con un chico a un sitio un tanto retirado sería algo mal visto y no me darían permiso.

-Entonces no les comentes que yo voy, que solo irá tu amiga. Me necesitas para que te guíe y no te pierdas en el camino.

-Es cierto… - Admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa, Katie. – De acuerdo, partiremos mañana.

-a-

-¿En qué piensas? – Cuestiono Kyo mientras acompañaba a Inaho de vuelta a su casa.

-Nada importante. – Contesto. – Es raro que no me topé con Nathan, Whisper o Jibanyan. Temo que estén en un problema y no me hayan dicho por… nuestra relación.

-¡Oh! Bueno… eso no me lo esperaba. – Suspiro. - ¿Qué tal si lo visitas? Prometo que no me pondré celoso.

-No, me daría pena. – Admitió la chica. – Tal vez, solo está en su casa o algo así.

-Bueno, entonces iré a verlo yo. – Hablo confiado el chico. – Tal vez incluso nos llevemos bien.

-Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso…

-Pero es algo que yo quiero hacer. El conoce más sobre este reloj que yo. Quiero ayudarlos y volver amigo de tus amigos, no sé, tal vez nos terminemos llevando bien e incluso podamos formar un equipo así como los caza fantasmas o yo que sé. – Inaho soltó una tímida carcajada por la sugerencia de su novio.

-Sabes que decir y cuando. – Admitió la chica. – De acuerdo, pero no te metas en problemas.

-Prometo no hacerlo. – Indico mientras dejaba a Inaho en su edificio. – Bien, nos vemos mañana, Inaho.

-Hasta mañana, Aki…

Luego de esto el chico unió sus labios con los de la chica en un profundo beso.

-Sabor frambuesa. – Comento el chico de manera seductora luego de romper el beso con Inaho. La chica soltó unos pequeños golpes sobre el abdomen del chico debido a su comentario.

-Eres malo… - Y luego volvieron a besarse.

 **Y vale gente, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tanto gusto me da escribir y traer para ustedes. Estaba pensando en hacerlo de unos 10 capítulos cuando lo comencé a escribir, hace más de un año, pero ver cómo ha avanzado y el apoyo que ha recibido decidí alargarla. Nuevas ideas han llegado a mi cabeza y tengo varias cosas que abordar en la historia. Espero que les guste todo lo que planeo. Eso sí, la historia va a seguir siendo de Nathan e Inaho, terminaran juntos. ;)**

 **Este arco va a ser como de 7-8 capítulos, está inspirado en Terminator; algo loco pero se me ocurrió la idea luego de volver a ver la primera película de la saga. Creo que le queda como anillo al dedo, y ya senté las bases de que fue lo que aconteció en el futuro de la mejor manera posible que se me ocurrió.**

 **Un saludo a "Ingles Guest":** **Yes, I will continue with the work thanks to the support you give me. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Un saludo a Sofy-Chan: Claro que se dará cuenta, al final del arco ambos quedaran juntos, esa es la idea. El chiste es ver como es que se da cuenta y como quedan juntos… con algo de acción de fondo, jaja.**

 **Nos vemos pronto. ;)**


End file.
